


Seven Years Running...

by Quinis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Dick Grayson is Neal Caffrey, Gen, Young Justice Anon Meme, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 80,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple undercover mission. A favour for a friend who needed a conman thief. No one else could really do it.<br/>The short, simple, undercover mission is still ongoing, seven years later. The only person cool with this is the one undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The PROMPT:
> 
> Scatterbrained White Collar Crossover prompt  
>  _So I had this dream last night, and it was kinda vague as dreams frequently are, so take what you will from this prompt, just thought it might spark some plotbunny inspiration._  
>  The dream itself was basically the opening to a White Collar episode, and it had Neal standing on a rooftop of a tall building, looking out at a stadium or something like it where people were setting up a circus tent, and there was a large billboard with neon lights out in the distance announcing that Haly's Circus was coming to New York. Someone was standing behind Neal asking if he was sure that he could handle this undercover operation.
> 
>  
> 
> _That's pretty much it for the dream. It seemed like it was suggesting that Neal was Dick Grayson all grown up, which would ask the question of how Dick turned into Neal the conman. Or maybe Neal moonlights as Nightwing, maybe not (and does Bruce know about the Neal persona and just what Dick has gotten himself involved with as an adult?) Feel free to adjust this crossover however you want, anon is happy with anything._
> 
>  
> 
> _You could even have it be something like Dick and Neal are completely different people, but meet during this undercover operation._
> 
>  
> 
>  **The Notes** : This was hard. It was tough to come up with something which still had the dramedy feel of White Collar, since the Neal = Dick direction I wanted to go in made the whole thing overly dramatic in the first few attempts. I think I've got a good balance going right now but I'm playing with the timelines of both White Collar and Batman (but both kind of have messed up timeline in the first place so… *shrugs*). It's also a Young Justice Prompt but... I'm not doing it with Young Justice. It's closer to the Batman comics than the TV show.
> 
> The title refers to how long Dick has been keeping the Neal Caffrey cover going.

  **Seven Years Running...**

* * *

**Can you handle it?**

It was dark. But, New York was the city that never sleeps and there were lights everywhere on the ground below and glowing in the windows above the ground. People milled about, unloading trains and trailers marked with bright declarations labelled 'Haly's Circus'.

Far above them, a figure stood upon the ledge of a nearby rooftop and watched as they worked. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine what it was like down there, surrounded by the bustling movement and scents of a circus waiting to begin. The anticipation. The comradery.

But then he opened his eyes and would be on the rooftop again. Distant and unable to join.

Shadows shifted behind him and he heard the soft footfalls of someone who had been waiting for him.

"I saw the billboard," they said. It was visible even now, neon lights proudly announcing that Haly's Circus was coming to New York. "Asking to meet me here, does this mean you accept?"

"Yes," Dick said.

"You'll need to keep this cover going a long time."

"It'll get easier with time."

The figure hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I can handle it," Dick responded. He smiled, a white grin flashing in the darkness.

* * *

**Teachers**

_Neal Caffrey_  had three teachers after his parents. The third was Mozzie, who had been impressed with his skill. The second was Catwoman, who taught him how to steal from corrupt. The first was Batman, who was not at all happy he agreed to this undercover identity. It caused a fight between them when he explained his plan. Batman believed he had no reason to be a thief and that Roy Harper's plan was fundamentally flawed.

Dick thought it was a good plan and, while Roy's initial goal was flawed, it had the potential to pay off in other ways. Besides, he had been Batman for the past year; and he had some choice words to say to Bruce for taking the cape and cowl ( _and Robin!)_  away from him, and didn't feel like going back to Nightwing just yet.

This would serve as a distraction while he tried to figure out what it was he wanted to do.

* * *

**Bonds and Thievery**

Stealing already stolen items from criminals was not always the best thing to do, Neal learnt rather quickly. Many of them had ways to ' _prove'_  that the stolen items belonged to them. Others had police under their thumb who they could use to trump up charges against him.

Floating the stolen bonds he had  _liberated_  in an attempt to bring out the person who really created them hadn't worked and only brought the attention of the FBI down on him.

Yeah, Mozzie hadn't been happy about that.

Come to think of it. Batman hadn't been happy when he found out either. It took until Neal's arrest and trial for him to find out though.

* * *

**Prison**

Neal Caffrey sighed and kicked his feet up against the wall. His beard itched and he couldn't wait until he could get rid of it. But, it was a means to an end. Escaping the prison was the first step in his new plan.

He heard the footsteps, too light to be a proper guard.

"This is crazy," Roy said when he stopped outside of his cell.

Neal frowned, the effect lost due to beard interference.

"Kate wouldn't  _break up_  with me unless something had happened," he explained. "She's our main informant." Kate had been a master grifter, something Neal hadn't learnt until Alder had vanished after executing his Ponzi scheme. He had to admit, she was good.

They had made a great pair, a crime fighter acting as a conman and a conwoman acting like a lover brought over to the criminal side.

"Then wait a few months until you're out," Roy commented. "Escaping will just add more time to your sentence and make the three years you spend rotting in here to clear Neal's record a waste of time."

Neal barked a quiet, "hey! How many criminals have we managed to take down with the information I gathered in here?"

Roy sighed.

"I'm really worried that Jay is going to find out about this and kill me. I mean, Bats told them that you left but I don't think they know what's going on. You've been in jail for years and it's because of my brilliant idea."

"Well, you're still calling it a brilliant idea so it must have served some use," Neal smirked. Again, the effect was diminished by the beard.

"I meant it sarcastically," Roy countered with a scolding frown.

"Be sure to let Bats know then. He'll be overjoyed. I still think it was a good idea."

They stared at each other for a few moments, testing each other's dedication to their position.

"Fine," Roy relented. "But your plan had better involve losing that horrible face-piece."

"Hey!" Neal responded, trying to sound scandalised. He pet the beard he had grown. "It's a nice face-piece. Very prison-chic."

Roy threw his hands in the air and started to walk off.

"You'll want to have heavier footsteps than that!" Neal advised cheerfully. Once Roy was out of sight, he settled back down, going through his plan again with a serious expression. He couldn't afford to mess this up.

* * *

**Kate**

The escape went without a hitch and Neal burst into their old apartment, expecting to see Kate packing but finding nothing but the remains of his meagre possessions.

"Kate!" he called, hoping she was here. He looked around and spotted the bottle sitting on the ground.

He was sitting on the ground, feeling like a failure as Peter Burke came in to pick him up.

 _The bottle meant goodbye._  But it had to be hiding something.

* * *

**FBI**

Roy sat across from Neal in a very professional suit.

"You know, if all my visitors start pretending to be my lawyer, I think they're going to get suspicious," Neal commented.

Roy just shrugged in a very Jason-like way. Neal wondered if he should tell them that they were spending too much time together.

"So, you didn't tell me you were tight with the FBI."

Neal rolled his eyes.

"I'm not 'tight with the FBI'."

Roy smiled and handed him a folder. Neal's eyes widened at the sight of an order for Peter Burke to track him down. At least he knew why Peter had dropped everything to find him after his escape. Other things in the folder included information on tracking anklets and the offer he had made Peter.

"Huh."

"Seems like you're tight with this Agent Burke. So, FBI? What's the story there?" Neal knew that tone. It said, 'what bleeding heart has your attention this time?'.

"Remember how you were complaining about corrupt officials a few months ago? How you believed there were some in the FBI who were practically untouchable?"

"You think you can ferret them out?" Roy questioned sceptically.

Neal smiled.

Roy cocked an eyebrow.

Neal titled his head.

"Sounds like a plan then."

"Yep. I'm going to need your help with this. So I'll call you when I'm out."

"You really think Agent Burke is going to go for this?"

"I think he will. It'll be cool. I'll get to spend four years with the FBI."

Roy still seemed sceptical. He couldn't help it. He had seen the lists of FBI informants that didn't live full lives. Neal Caffrey was not a name he wanted on that list.

"You better call me when you get out," he said in a warning tone, promising payback if Neal went back on his word.

* * *

**June's**

Peter Burke took the deal and Neal found himself sporting a weight around his ankle and $700 a month for a place to stay. Luckily, he managed to find a place.

Mozzie's visit to June's came quicker than he thought. He hadn't even contacted the man yet.

What didn't surprise him was the visit he had a night after. This one had been scheduled. Neal had been sitting at the dining table, typing on his laptop when he heard a thud from the balcony. One of the things he really loved about June's place was the large balcony.

Looking up, he saw who he had expected. Arsenal, in his red outfit with his bow strapped to his back, knocking on the window.

Neal walked over, unlocked the balcony door and let him in.

"Hey man, you're late," he said.

"Brought you a present," Arsenal said, dropping the bag he had carried in onto the ground.

Neal dived for it and opened it in a hurry.

Inside was a new uniform and equipment, including a new state-of-the-line grappling hook.

"Got it from Jay," Roy explained.

"Nice," Neal responded. "Did he ask you why you wanted these things?"

"No. Developed some of this myself and some extra for him and he granted me access to the Bat-specs. I think I know how to make a Batarang now."

Neal laughed at that. He took out the grappling hook and sighed happily.

"It'll be nice to fly again," he commented. Then he deflated a little.

"But, you've got a weight holding you down," Roy remembered.

"That's what I called you," Neal responded. He pulled up his sweatpants and flipped his leg up onto the table. "Think you can get it off?"

Roy looked the anklet over and mused on it.

"It'll be tough but I reckon I could pull it off."

Neal brightened.

"That'd be great!" Two minds working on the problem meant he could have freedom sooner rather than later. Even if they were working against each other, one unknowingly.

"When I get it off, I'm coming flying with you, Dick."

Neal looked up at Roy. The expression on the red-head's face said he knew exactly what he said.

"You know the FBI's watching me, right?" Neal pointed out, trying to remind him that he was undercover.

"So what?" Roy questioned, throwing his arms up into the air. "They'll just think I'm insulting you, if they even know I'm here!"

"It's not a good idea to call me that while I'm undercover."

"Maybe that's the point," Roy responded passionately. "You've been playing this mask of Neal Caffrey for over seven years now." It was much longer than they had intended when they had started this. "You've had identities numbering in the double digits and even spent years in prison. At this point, I'm going to call you whatever I want. And I want to call you by your real name. Someone needs to, Dick Grayson."

Neal smiled. It was a nice gesture but he didn't need his name to remind him of who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So if you haven't guess, this isn't going to be plot driven. There will be plot but most of the time it will go on in the background. This story is going to be heavy on character driven parts. It's got world building and I promise Neal and Batman family (+ wider hero community) interactions.
> 
> Also, I was looking up Alvin Draper for this story and Tim's role in it... found something interesting which I couldn't not include.
> 
> Probably the wrong story to be announcing this on, so I'll try and get a chapter of One Little Change out tomorrow to inform the greatest number of people but;
> 
> Important note: I will be going away over the weekend (Saturday - Monday) and so will be uncontactable due to no internet where I'm staying (with my nonni - grandparents). There will also be no updates to any of my stories over that period of time.

 

**Dutchman**

Neal was smiling all through the day of the Dutchman's arrest. Let Peter think he was happy because the deal would now go through and he would officially join the FBI as a CI. Really, he was basking in the thrill of catching a criminal.

 _"Why'd you bring him inside?"_ Hagen's words had brought back memories of his days at Batman's side as Robin.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

After catching the Dutchman, Peter's wife, Elizabeth invited him round for a celebratory lunch.

Neal got the feeling he walked into a trap.

"Better you than me," Peter commented as Neal tasted the little pastries and entrées. El had mentioned needing a taste tester and Neal's refined tastes had come to mind.

Honestly, Neal didn't care for the small entrees. He had a lot of them as a kid at Bruce's many functions. They weren't filling and often made him gag as a kid.

They still weren't filling. But, he knew the ones which tasted good and was glad to help El out. Especially since Peter promised she would feed him sandwiches or something more filling afterwards.

Neal bit into a particularly sour entrée and suppressed a gag. He grabbed a napkin and spat it out.

"Ew," he commented, placing the napkin in the bin.

El scribbled a note on her page and then pushed a plate of something seafood-like towards him.

"Try these next," she nicely ordered.

Neal shot Peter a glare. The older man was sitting there with a beer in his hand, enjoying Neal's suffering.

He smelt it before putting it in his mouth. It smelt wet and sour.

It tasted lightly sour with a sharp tang. The texture was smooth and he swallowed it easily.

"It's nice," he declared in surprise. That made three out of the seven dishes he had tried.

El smiled and made a note.

"And which is better, this one or this one?" she asked, pointing to the dishes in question.

Neal pointed to the first one, which was one he tried earlier. He liked the sweetness of it.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of an interrogation," he muttered to Peter. "You should take notes, she's better at it than you are."

"Oh, ha ha, Caffrey," Peter responded good-naturedly.

* * *

**Ceilings**

When Neal got home, he found Mozzie sitting at his dining room table, drinking June's wine. He wrote a note on the fridge to pick up more good quality wine. He wondered if maybe Roy would see the note and pick some up for him as a gift.

"So, visiting the Suit?" Mozzie questioned, right before launching into a reminder that the FBI was only a means to an ends. That is, Neal only needed them until he found Kate. Then they would leave.

Neal wasn't so sure. He liked catching criminals. Maybe Kate would be on his side when it came to staying in New York. She had always been a fan of him serving the whole of his sentence and wiping the slate clean. Or a clean as an ex-con's slate could be.

"Oh and tell June to be on the lookout for rats," Mozzie said before leaving. "I thought I heard something from your closet but there wasn't anything there when I got there."

Neal nodded and closed the door.

Rats? Not in his apartment. He wandered down to his walk-in closet and looked up.

"Hi?" Roy said, awkwardly spread out against the ceiling above the door.

"Hi," Neal responded, "what are you doing?"

Roy jumped down.

"Well, I was trying to visit you but then that little man appeared."

"Mozzie."

"Right," Roy responded.

"Please just say his name. He doesn't bite," Neal sighed as they left the closet and walked towards the kitchen.

"It would be dangerous to underestimate him. He keeps a list of enemies, Dick! You know he's just waiting for the perfect chance for vengeance."

Neal chuckled and marvelled at how his red-haired friend was scared of Mozzie.

"Gives me the creeps," Roy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are you here?" Neal asked, putting out a glass of water for his friend. He would never offer wine to Roy. Roy had been sober for years and he respected and admired that. "Cracked the anklet?"

"Not yet!" Roy announced happily, loving the challenge of the anklet. "I will get it soon. I just wanted to see how working with the FBI is going. And maybe to get some information?" he pleaded.

"Can't you hack it like always?"

Roy gave his a puppy-dog look with wide eyes and pouting lip.

"Jason dared to me to get this information without using the computer. And I'm helping with your anklet. Do this little favour for me?"

Neal sighed but didn't even consider saying no. It was Roy asking. Although, he wanted to know what Roy did to make Jason dare him to not use computers.

* * *

**Sneak**

Neal was a good thief. Even while in an office filled with FBI agents. He managed to mix the file in with a bunch of ones he was taking back to June's and dropped them on the table with a sigh.

He knew Mozzie would question them. At least Roy would be happy about it.

He opened one of the files he had taken.

'Alvin Draper'

Neal paused and looked at the file again. Alvin Draper was an art thief? And an FBI cold case?

"Well, this one isn't getting solved," he commented. He didn't toss it to the side just yet. He wanted to know all the details.

* * *

**File**

Mozzie found him still reading the file when he visited. Just as Neal suspected, he stated a lament into how Neal was falling to the Man and his Suits.

"Nah, nothing like that," he responded, holding the file out for Mozzie to take. "Just reading up on this Draper kid. He sounds pretty interesting."

Curious, Mozzie read the description. Dark hair, blue eyes and an art thief.

"This isn't you, right?"

Neal laughed. It wasn't. It was someone he thinks he knew, although the 'art thief' part was new.

 

While Mozzie got the jolly responses, Roy got the interrogation.

"Why is one of Tim's aliases an art thief?" Neal demanded to know. Roy took the file.

He opened it. Stared at it. Turned it on it's side. Made approving and marvelling sounds while Neal impatiently tapped his finger on the table.

"No idea," he finally said, putting the file down like an unneeded menu. "Maybe it's not Tim."

"It's got to be," Neal responded. "I was still around when this went down. Tim assured me he had it all under control! Obviously not, if the FBI has this file."

"Well, it looks like they just have a suspicion and no proof so even if they arrest Tim, it's doubtful any of the charges will stick."

Roy bulked a little under the furious glare Dick sent him.

"That is not the point."

Roy couldn't help digging himself a deeper hole by pointing out, "it's not like he spent years in prison-" Neal picked up a knife in an obvious threat. "Okay, I'm going now."

"Yeah, come back when you have something helpful to add."

Right before jumping off the balcony, Roy cried out, "well, Alvin does have an apartment in New York!" And then he was gone.

Neal cursed.

He needed to find some less dramatic friends.

* * *

**Less Dramatic?**

Neal found Peter holding the model to the ground, after throwing the bomb away and yelling for everyone to get down.

"Wow. You're actually doing the whole 'hero' thing," he commented in an amused tone. Although, the 'hero' thing would mean tossing the bomb into the fountain and running away as fast as possible.

Peter was not amused.

"Well, you won't be seeing me in tights and a cape anytime soon. Good idea with the phone, by the way."

Neal smiled. The man with the bomb, known as Ghovat and 'The Ghost', had made two mistakes. He told Peter that it was activated by phone and called Peter, giving the agent his phone number which Peter signalled to them.

They just had to keep calling his phone, keeping him from calling the number to activate the bomb.

The praise was nice though. Made him feel warm. He tried to remember the last time had been praised but had trouble figuring it out.

"Weren't you supposed to stay in the van?" Peter commented as he remembered.

Neal's smile vanished.

"But, Peter, it's so boring in the van."


	3. Chapter 3

**Less Dramatic.**

Jones was carrying a newspaper around.

"Look at this. We catch a high profile criminal but these guys make the front page," he grumbled to Neal as he placed the paper in front of him.

The colourful images of Red Robin, Wondergirl, Superboy and the previous Kid Flash graced the front page. It announced 'Teen Titans Reunited?' with a question mark as if unsure how long the no longer teens would be in New York.

Neal examined the picture carefully. Red Robin looked like he had grown slightly taller but it was hard to tell with just a picture. He could have just been standing closer to the front or something.

It was frustrating. In prison, he could pretend that everything was okay and he didn't miss his family because he wasn't reminded of them. But he found this one picture piercing. He couldn't tell how Tim had changed over the years as the costume and mask meant he looked similar to how he had been when Neal was incarcerated. He would be in his twenties by now.

There were a few changes to the costume. Red Robin's chest looked more armoured, his cape was in strange splits and he had ditched the cowl for a domino mask; thank goodness. The cowl made Dick feel like he was talking to Batman sometimes. Even when Dick himself was Batman.

"They're not reuniting," Lauren Cruz said. Neal gave her a curious look and she gave him an all-business one back. "They're, what?, twenty-something by now? What kind of twenty year old runs around playing hero?"

"The Justice League?" Neal suggested as if it was obvious.

"The Justice League have a purpose beyond being adults in costume," Cruz said in a know-it-all tone. "They have real powers."

Neal decided not to question the faults in what she said, even though the comments burned. What made 'real powers'? What did she think the Teen Titans had been for? What did she think of Batman, who didn't have any powers at all?

"You got a problem, Caffrey?" Cruz growled, perhaps seeing his thoughts in his expression.

"No, no problem here, ma'am." Fact; no woman liked being called 'ma'am'.

It had the desired effect of making Cruz walk away.

Neal took a smug sip of his coffee.

"Hey, Caffrey," Jones whispered, "Peter said something about 'Italian Roast' coffee? What's that like?"

Neal held out his cup.

"Want a try?" he asked.

* * *

**Bottle**

Roy snuck into the dark apartment.

"Lemon juice," Neal whined in the darkness, causing him to jump. He hadn't realised his friend was sitting, face down at the table. Before him was the bottle Kate has left.

"What was?"

Neal shot a glare at him before holding out the bottle for him to see. Unfortunately, it was almost impossible to focus on it with it so close to his face.

"Invisible ink and 'x' marks the spot," he said.

Roy took the bottle from Neal to get a proper look at it. The Bordeaux 82 label was now watermarked with what looked like a map. The 'x' in Bordeaux was probably the location Kate wanted him to go to.

"Wow. That's… uh… odd?" he suggested. Who used lemon juice to hide invisible messages?

"It's so low-tech that no one thought of it," Neal said. He was mentally kicking himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"At least you figured it out."

"By accident," Neal informed him. Roy winced in sympathy.

"So what are you going to find there?" he asked.

"No idea." Neal took the bottle from him and placed it back on the table. "I just hope we find her soon. All these clues and subterfuge mean she's in deep."

"It'll be fine," Roy tried to be positive. Although, he was with Mozzie; Kate was not a good person for Neal. "You didn't tell her your real name, did you?"

Neal glared at him.

"Yeah, because that's what's important right now," he growled, causing Roy to back up a little. Seven years and Neal still hadn't forgotten how to do the Batman voice. "And no, I never got a chance to tell her. She made me promise I wouldn't, not until I put Caffrey behind me for good."

Roy's eyes widened as he imagined Dick bringing a conwoman back to Wayne Manor. To meet Bruce Wayne, the man who was Batman. He believed it would be nothing less than a disaster.

"How about you tell me about your day?" he said, changing the subject. "So Dick, what's it like working for the FBI?"

Neal laughed at the tone in his voice.

"Well, I got shot at today." He was glad that Roy was no longer holding the bottle when he froze in shock and worriedly demanded to know what happened.

Neal shrugged and waved Roy's worries off. Then he told him the story about a stolen bible, a homeless vet and his dog and the woman who thought she could get away with stealing the bible and murder.

She had shot him, but the bible had protected him from the bullet.  
It ended with a known mobster taking the homeless vet and his sick dog to the vet.

* * *

**Roy**

Jason looked up as Roy walked in. He had noticed that his friend seemed to be vanishing a lot these days.

"Where have you been?" he asked. The information on the computer screen could wait. He might have been closer to Bruce these days but that didn't mean he would drop everything to attend to his errands.

"Visiting a friend," Roy responded, "who's been mooning over an empty wine bottle."

Jason raised an eyebrow and assumed Roy meant one of his old AA buddies. If he made any buddies in Alcoholics Anonymous.

"Okay. B threw us a case, want to take on some drug lords?"

"Sure!" Roy responded, shooting Neal an email and letting him know he wouldn't be visiting for a while.

* * *

**Guns**

There were a lot of guns being pointed at him lately. Neal held his arms up, caught in a stand-off between Agent Cruz and the men who stole gold artefacts from Iraq and framed an innocent returning solider for it.

They had no heart and were pointing a gun at him, threatening to shoot him.

"Shoot him and I'll get you on murder too," Cruz said, gesturing to him.

Neal shot her a betrayed look. Seriously?

 

"Why does every criminal we catch have to carry a gun?" Neal complained to Peter as he pulled his wire off.

"Because that's just what criminals are like," Peter responded. Neal shot him a level glare because he had never used a gun in his entire career. "And it's also why chasing and catching you was such an… adventure," Peter added.

"Yeah, I get it. Average criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot." Neal flashed back to a man in black who loved saying that when he was young and his mouth twitched into a fond smile. "That's what makes conning them so much fun."

Peter sighed but he was smiling too.

"So, how many of your crimes have gone unreported because you stole what was already stolen?"

"Hm," Neal responded without truly responding.

* * *

**Stealing What Was Already Stolen**

Neal looked at the stolen painting. 'Young Girl with Locket'. If he gave it to Peter, then they could capture Dorsett.

But, if he gave the painting to Peter, then the painting would go to the Channing. That wasn't right. The granddaughter of the girl in the painting had been the one to bring the FBI the case. He was looking at Juliana's grandmother, the picture lovelier than a photograph and the feelings of the artist locked within.

Neal took the painting, a plan already forming in his mind. The painting belonged to Julianna.

Good thing he was a good forger.

 

Peter saw through him. He knew he took the painting, just couldn't prove it.

Mozzie said he was like a 'child' with 'no sense of consequence'.

Neal was very glad Roy was out of town. He wondered whether Roy would take his side.

Did they just see a painting where he saw someone's family?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here. Friday. Noon.**

Kate had slipped a letter where her 'x' marked the spot. It brought Neal back to Grand Central Station on Friday at noon. He wanted to see her, to touch her and reassure her everything would be alright however they were separated by phone.

She had to be nearby he knew. So he only half-listened to her talk about a man who wanted something from him. He turned and turned, finally spotting her in the crowds above him.

"KATE!" he called, hoping she would realise he knew where she was.

He could see her but not touch her.

"He wants something, something you took," she told him.

Then she was gone. She was being forced by some unknown man and Neal was stuck on the ground as she disappeared from above.

In that moment he regretted not telling her about his past. She might have been more willing to let him (ex-Robin, ex-Nightwing, ex-Batman) help her then.

* * *

**Fallout**

Roy was furious.

"You tell me you met Kate but couldn't reach her?" he growled. They were so close to ending this. Yet, Dick hadn't told him a thing until after he met with her. "If you had told me, I would have been there and would have been able to get to her before she was led away!"

Neal let him rage. Roy was right. He should have told him. He had also been concerned about the exposure risk of having his impulsive friend help.

"I didn't want to disturb you," he tried to justify, the reason weak even to him. "After all, you just finished a big mission with Jason."

Roy stopped pacing and rolled his shoulders. Then he tossed a training stick at Neal.

"I think you're slipping," he announced. Neal had another moment where he wondered if Roy was spending too much time with Jason. Training after a failure was a very Bat-like thing to do. "Alright, Dick, come at me."

Neal sighed and shifted into a stance. He swung a test swing at Roy to see how he would react.

As he expected, Roy returned with a full assault. Neal knocked him back, one, two, three times before jumping and with one hand he lightly flipped back over the table. The other held the staff. Roy jumped onto the table, taking a moment to gather his balance before swinging his staff down.

"Hah!"

Neal held his staff above his head to block it.

"Really?" he taunted. Then he let Roy's staff slide across his as he moved out to the side.

He twirled and aimed his staff at Roy's knees.

Roy jumped over it and then did a forward flip off the table.

Neal let out an impressed whistle, mostly to taunt his friend. Roy flicked a few more hits at him, forcing him to move back as he defended.

"Come on-" the staffs clacked as they knocked together. "I know you can-" another clack. "Beat me." Clack again.

Neal sighed. He spun one hit aimed to the side and when Roy deflected, he used the momentum to spin back the other way. He dropped low to sweep the staff under his feet.

Roy jumped. Dick redirected the momentum again, moving from a quarter-spin to a flip as he leapt over Roy's head. His staff was clutched tightly in one hand, forming the axis of his flip. Once behind Roy, he pulled the staff up across Roy's neck, other hand grabbing it and pressing Roy's back to his chest.

"Yield or I choke you unconscious," Dick ordered.

"I yield," Roy choked out. Dick let him go and he grinned. "Nice going! I knew you still had it."

"Had what?" a mid-toned and mild voice asked from the door. Neal twitched to attention, giving Mozzie a shy smile.

"Uh, hi, Moz. This is-" Neal paused, giving Roy a chance to use an alias if he wanted.

"Roy," Roy said.

"And Roy, this is Mozzie."

"This is the rat, isn't it?" Mozzie asked Neal.

"Hey, I'm no rat!" Roy said.

"You're a cape. Close enough," Mozzie responded, causing Neal to slap a hand to his forehead and curse his friend.

Which friend, he wasn't sure. He would figure that out later.

"Excuse you? What do you mean, cape?"

"He means you're a part of the costume game, a vigilante," Neal informed Roy. "How do you know what 'rat' means and not 'cape'?"

"It's never come up," Roy shrugged. "I've been called a lot of names but none of them 'cape'. Which is slightly insulting because I never wore a cape." With a pointed glance at Neal, he added in a mutter, "unlike some people."

"You don't deny the accusation?" Mozzie asked, slightly baffled.

"Nah," Roy responded with a shrug. "I guess it's nice to be recognised as a good guy."

"Now Moz certainly didn't say that," Neal responded in a scathing manner but with a smirk.

"You. And your brother. Why do I hang out with you guys again?"

Neal shared a look with Moz. In that look, he knew that Mozzie had caught the allusions to a brother. Even now, his brilliant mind was probably putting all the pieces together. He gave himself only hours before Moz would learn enough to pin him down as a cape, maybe even as an old Robin.

* * *

**Mozzie**

Mozzie knew there was something Neal had been hiding from him. Neal could scope out a room in an instant. His research skills excelled and Mozzie had been overjoyed to find someone he could keep up with. Neal could pick pockets smoothly and blend into high society with minimal training. There were times Neal had trouble but he had been able to adapt in a way Mozzie hadn't seen before.

These skills had to have been nurtured but until now, Mozzie had almost no hints as to how someone so young had skills even retired conmen would envy.

This 'Roy' was Mozzie's first such hint. Neal had some connection to the cape community. Roy's comment implied that Neal had been a part of that community as well.

"So, you used to be a cape and you wore a cape?" Mozzie questioned Neal.

Neal groaned and placed his head in his hands. Mozzie knew that wasn't shame over his past but annoyance that he found out. After all, he knew Neal had a heroic streak a mile wide.

Not to mention the whole story about his father, the maybe-cop and how Neal had wanted to be a cop one day.

"He did wear a cape. It was the most ridiculous thing," Roy started to say, shut up by a dark glare from Neal which Mozzie hadn't seen before. It was an impressive glare which seemed to drop the room's temperature a few degrees.

Mozzie realised it would be easier to get information from this red-head. He smiled at Roy.

"I think we might be able to work together."

It was a very good idea, judging by the dismayed noise Neal made.

* * *

**He Owns a Flamethrower**

"He owns a flamethrower, Neal!" Mozzie said happily as he and Roy reclined on the couch. Neal was left wondering how this happened.

He asked Mozzie to teach him how to play Pai Gow for a case with the FBI, which involved a movie with 'death tiles' and a conversation about said movie (and 5 sequels), which because the movie was called 'Tiles of Fire' somehow led to Roy and Mozzie talking about fire and Roy mentioning the few times he made a flamethrower. Neal was surprised that, somehow, Roy had gotten away with making a flamethrower more than once.

And why was Roy here?

"I was after a list of things you have stolen when the man with the ring might want," Roy reminded him. Neal gave him a look. "Hey, I want this over as much as you do."

"Yeah, but only because you want me to leave the FBI and get rid of the Neal alias," Neal responded.

Roy shrugged in response, commenting, "I'm still a steamed that you found a way to get me to call you Neal, since I can't use your real name around Moz."

"A very wise decision," Mozzie agreed as he was enjoying the game of trying to figure out who Neal had been. Roy had already reassured him that he was the only person who Neal was in contact with. Mozzie knew he could trust Neal as they had been working together for years and Mozzie was still as off-the-grid as he had been before they met. He had checked. "Your paranoia is refreshing."

"Okay, how about this? We focus on this case and the missing undercover FBI agent."

"Well, he was probably iced," Roy said. Neal glared at him while Mozzie nodded his agreement with that theory.

"Cold but true," Moz agreed.

"He's not dead until we find a body," Neal reminded them both firmly. Realistically he knew the odds were not in the FBI agent's favour but he would hold onto some hope. Plus, there were times when not even death was enough to stop some people from coming back. Not usually for undercover FBI agents but who knew? "In order to find him, I need to know this game."

Roy gave him a sheepish smile and casually said, "I can play Pai Gow."

"And why didn't you mention this earlier?" And why was Neal the only one who found this surprising?

Roy pointed to the screen.

"I wanted to see the movie," he said. Besides, Roy knew it would only take Neal less than an hour to learn the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I've been trying to get to the anklet but White Collar plot keeps butting in. Free Fall, Hard Sell and Vital Signs are White Collar episodes referenced in this chapter. Some inspiration has been taken from the Lil'Gotham (Batman) series as well.

 

**Prison**

Prison again.

Neal bumped his forehead against the table and let out a heavy sigh. A stolen diamond had been replaced with a forgery. Plus, it somehow had his forger signature on it. Neal kept thinking back to the moment Peter cuffed him. The evidence was strong enough to send him back, Neal knew that. It didn't make the moment hurt any less. It felt like no one believed him innocent.

"So, you didn't do it?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to kick you," Neal grumbled back. He had thought that Roy of all people would believe him.

"Hey, I'm not against it if you did. Maybe Catwoman asked you to or something."

Neal rolled his head up so Roy could see his face.

"Okay, so I'm way off base here," Roy responded nervously. "What did happen?"

"I was framed."

"That's great!" Roy sounded a little too enthusiastic about that, especially since he believed Neal had stole the diamond just moments ago. "Now we just have to find who did it and get you out of here."

"Not 'we', 'me'. Plus, I still have most of my 4 years with the FBI to work off," Neal reminded him.

"No prison break?" Roy asked.

Neal sighed. Roy was being impossible! He wasn't going to work as just a vigilante, especially one on the run from the law.

"I'm clearing my name. Here's what you can do."

* * *

**Appearance**

Roy's phone buzzed with a text. It was from an unknown number.

"Hey, can we make a stop on the way back?" he asked Jason. Jason paused and gave him a suspicious look.

"Does this have something to do with Lian?" Roy's daughter had been discovered alive and well only a few years before. It was a miracle as she had been killed in a disaster years ago. It was a miracle Roy was eternally grateful for. Jason was glad as well, despite his feelings about resurrection that he been brought on my his own experiences in returning from the grave.

"Nah, nothing to do with her," Roy responded, "just something I need to do in Jersey."

"Jersey? As in near the UK?" Jason questioned in a baffled tone. Roy nodded with a wide smile.

"The other option I have is Geneva."

There was silence after that jokingly said statement.

"Awesome. Yeah. Fine. Let's go to Switzerland," Jason said flatly, grabbing Roy's arm and pulling him along.

"Wait? What?"

"You said Geneva," Jason reminded him.

Roy nodded and didn't open his mouth, not wanting to make the situation worse. Hopefully, Jason would still make the FBI think of Neal Caffrey. Roy just had to play his cards right.

He hoped the FBI would believe that Neal Caffrey would escape to Geneva and that Jay wouldn't catch on.

* * *

**Fly**

It had been exhilarating to fly out of the Judge's Chambers. Neal had tricked them into taking him there by saying he would confess. He had Mozzie break the air-conditioning, giving him the chance to bolt for the open window and leap out.

And he also bought a bakery. It was a nice little place with a bright orange awning, strong enough to act as a safety net. He knew because that's where he landed when he jumped.

He shot a text to Roy, letting him know that he could do his part. Jason could pass for him at a distance, although Neal would never tell him that, which would create rumours of Neal Caffrey being in other places. Mozzie was working on the rest of the distractions for the FBI.

He just needed a place to lay low until he could clear his name. Only one place came to mind.

"I love this," Peter grumbled, not at all happy to find Neal in his home. In his kitchen. "You've turned my wife into an accomplice."

* * *

**Comics**

They were after a group running a 'boiler room scam' and making large amounts of money off stock for themselves while their trusting customers were losing everything. The main mastermind behind it all was Avery Phillips, a guy who had a secure vault for his comic collection. It was also equipped to drain the air from the room to knock out thieves and kill off fire.

Avery had shown Peter, or Peter's cover, around the vault.

"Can you really get a comic worth a car?" Peter questioned in disbelief after his debrief of the day's events.

"Don't underestimate the value of comics and other memorabilia," Jones said. Peter focused his disbelieving look on Jones and Neal smiled.

Neal knew that some comics were worth a lot of money. Although, he didn't care about that, he just liked the stories.

It was a little known fact that Bruce Wayne had an extensive collection of comics. He was a fan of 'Gray Ghost', the comic and the horrible TV show they made to go with it, plus he even had a signed edition from the time he chased Clayface into a comic convention. Even Damian liked the 'Super Ghost Ninja' version of the character.

"Neal, you wouldn't bother stealing a comic, right?" Peter asked, snapping Neal out of his memories.

"Depends on the worth," he responded with the wide smirk he developed to make Peter suspicious. "It might be worth it. Easy to carry, no way to track it when I take it and a wide variety of collectors who won't ask questions." Maybe if he got bored in New York, Neal could forge a comic or something. Just to see if it could be done.

"Really?" Apparently the best way to tell if something had worth was to see if Neal Caffrey would steal it.

"Avery's collection's not worth it," Neal commented.

* * *

**More Comics**

"You think Batman buys his own comic book? You know, the 'Batman' one?" Mozzie asked when Neal relayed the story to him.

Neal masked his embarrassment with surprise and prayed Roy wouldn't mention the shelf of Batman comics Neal had bought back when he was living as Dick.

He couldn't help it, those things were amusing. Plus, it annoyed Bruce that Dick still had a collection of them sitting in the Bat Cave.

Unless Bruce tossed them all out when Neal got arrested. Neal really hoped he hadn't. Hoped he meant something to Bruce that his things would be cared for while he was gone.

"You okay?" Roy asked, seeing the way Neal's face fell. "Is this about Batman?"

"What?" Neal quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Roy should not have brought Batman up like Neal knew him personally. He could practically see the cogs turning in Mozzie's head. He needed a distraction. "No. I was thinking about whether either of you have found a way to get me out of this anklet. And no, Moz, I don't think Batman buys his own comics. Anyway, anklet? I really don't want to be in this thing if it does turn out that Peter has Kate."

"Peter has Kate?" Roy questioned in surprise, reminding them that they hadn't shared this theory with him.

"The evidence suggests so," Neal sighed.

"The Suit has the ring," they only had one picture of Kate after she left. One with her at an ATM and a man's hand on her shoulder. Roy remembered the picture. It was one of the reasons he was letting Dick do his little 'save the girl' bit. Because the man with the ring make one action, caught on film look very possessive. "And the Interpol woman told Neal that whomever had Kate was with the FBI."

"You don't sound certain," Roy said.

"I don't want it to be Peter," Neal sighed. "But I guess we'll find out soon."

"I'll watch him," Roy volunteered. "See if he goes anywhere."

Mozzie cleared his throat.

"Already doing that, Cape."

* * *

**Plot**

_Peter!_ Neal hadn't thought about Kate. Or about himself. They activated the alarm, sealing off the vault and activating the vacuum.

Neal knew that Peter didn't have the rebreather he did. A little FBI toy which gave the user five minutes of air. Neal pulled it out and shoved it in Peter's hands, ignoring his silent protests as he started searching for the button which would deactivate the vacuum. Beyond the see-through entrance to the vault, Avery watched. He waited for the moment they would suffocate. He had never seen anyone suffocate before.

After Jones came to the rescue, Peter told Neal about how he saw Kate.

"I didn't see concern for you," he explained.

Neal shrugged that off. Concern or not, Kate wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him.

 At least Peter didn't have her. He even gave Neal the address but she was gone with only a group of OPR agents staked out in the room.

* * *

**Cereal**

Neal entered the Burkes house, letting himself in. He needed to get away from Roy and Mozzie, who were at his apartment. They were both working on some kind of device they thought might be able to deactivate the anklet for a time. They both insisted on working on their own, that they could built the superior device. Neal just thought they liked the competition; as much as their poor sportsmanship bugged him.

The first thing Neal noticed was the box on the Burke's table.  _Super Sugar O's_ ; he really wanted a bowl.

He didn't really listen as Peter ranted about something involving Neal-free time and breakfast.

"It says it has a free sheriff's badge. Did you get it already?" he asked as he dug around in the box. They didn't sell this cereal within his radius, he didn't know why as no one could give him a clear answer. It seemed to have something to do with the way they packed the prizes and how it was close to being a health hazard.

 Cereal could never be a health hazard. Never ever.

"El, do something!" Peter cried.

"You want a bowl with that cereal?" El asked and Neal smiled at her. He was reminded of how Alfred asked him that question when he was younger. Although, Alfred put more of a sarcastic spin on it since Dick had liked eating right out of the box.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I'm moving on to White Collar Season 2 events and getting into the plot of this story. Well, the plot outside of White Collar's plot.

 

**Paint the Town Red**

Jason knew something was up. Roy had been acting strange for a while now. There was that impromptu trip to Geneva; Jason had been hoping to get some answers from that but nothing. They had landed in Geneva, spent a few days being tourists and stopped an international smuggling operation before flying back to the US after another mysterious phone call.

Jason managed to get the number from the call log but the phone had been a burner. All he managed to determine was a location. New York.

Roy had been making a lot of trips to New York lately. Jason decided that it was time he made a trip out there.

It was his third night in the city when Jason hit pay dirt. Of a sorts. A small man with glasses walked in. His manner screamed unhappy and the barman moved to attention when he walked in.

"Mozzie," he stated in a sympathising voice.

"I know, it's bad," Mozzie responded, "I just want to hear what you've heard."

The barman sighed.

"There's nothing. It's like this 'Fowler' guy doesn't exist."

"Nothing?" Mozzie was not happy to hear that. The barman didn't seem happy about it either. In fact, Jason could tell exactly who knew who they were talking about. Those were the people who seemed a little more on edge when the name came up.

"Look, no one likes the idea of a corrupt FBI agent running around. Especially if he killed that Kate girl you were with. How's Neal taking it?"

Jason found himself interested in this conversation. Corrupt FBI agents sounded like the kind of mess he liked involving himself in. Especially when they were murderers.

"Hard," Mozzie responded simply. "Which is why I'm trying to find this guy."

"There's nothing. It would help if I knew some aliases he might use but even then, I doubt I'll find much. The FBI might be covering this guy. You know what they're like."

Mozzie nodded but Jason thought he didn't seem completely convinced. Which was odd. He could see that this 'Mozzie' was probably a criminal. Jason had attempted to look this stranger up on his phone the replacement decked out for him and came up with nothing so he had to be in some kind of shady business.

Jason decided to look into this Kate and Neal instead.

* * *

**Visitors**

Some part of Jason keep saying this was a mistake. That he was butting into the lives of strangers for no good reason.

Another part of Jason said he knew his brother's face. His mean, idiotic brother's face.

Tim wouldn't pull this kind of stupid stunt. Damian would have nothing to do with a stupid stunt like this.

The door opened and Jason stood up. He couldn't help being twitchy, he was standing in a prison after all.

"Mr. Peters," the guard greeted him with a nod before moving out of the way for the prisoner to walk through.

Neal Caffrey, a dashing young man with messy raven hair and bright blue eyes. His face seemed open with soft and unsure smiles. However, Jason knew this man. He knew what this man was like when he was happy. His happiness and contentment would show in his body, not just his face.

This man was still as he shuffled in.

Neal pulled his eyes from the guard and got a good look at 'Mr. Peters'. His eyes widened in a surprised tell.

Jason motioned for him to take the seat across from him.

"What's with the chains?" he asked.

Neal cocked an eyebrow and a little of his smile twitched in his fingers.

"Seven years... and that's the first thing you ask?"

"Well, duh. I was under the impression that you were a non-violent conman," Jason responded, pleased that Dick didn't have the audacity to keep the charade going in front of him.

"I've also escaped before. They're not taking any risks." Neal sighed and added, "and the 'non-violent' thing might not be on my record much longer."

"Bull," Jason responded in anger. Anger at Neal, anger at the justice system that saw his older brother tossed in here and anger at the whole, unfair situation. "We both know you didn't do it."

Neal shuddered.

"I might as well have," he muttered. Jason waited for the rest of the story. "She could have left without me, Jay, not made some deal with the FBI to get me out of a deal I made. She was on that plane for me, because of me. I might as well have pulled the trigger."

Jason took a moment to focus on his breathing. Seven years... and Dick was still a self-sacrificing idiot.

"Idiot," he snapped. "You didn't pull the trigger. You didn't tell Kate to get on the plane. You certainly didn't tell her to get you out of whatever deal you made with the FBI... did you?" Neal shook his head. He did not. "Good. It's in no way your fault. Don't blame yourself for the actions of others."

They were silent for a few moments as Neal absorbed this. That last thing Neal expected was his younger brother to pop in and give him a pep-talk.

"I'm going to find the guy who did this," Neal said softly. Not even the softness of his voice could hide the tone of revenge in his voice. It actually sent a shiver down Jason's back.

Kate's killer was in for a shock, he thought.

"Alright," he stated plainly, ending that subject. "Now let's talk about the actions you have taken."

Neal blinked at him innocently and Jason bared some of his teeth.

"You went AWOL on us. For seven years, not a single one of us knew where you were. Tim actually believed that maybe you had died. Tim!" Neal winced and Jason realised he was probably going a little too far there, what with the recent death Neal had witnessed. "I only found you through chance. And a little curiosity about Neal Caffrey."

"Where'd you hear my name?" Neal asked.

"New York." Jason smirked when Neal gave him an unimpressed glare. "Heard some little guy talking about you, Kate and some FBI guy, Fowler." Jason's eyes widened as Neal's hands curled into fists. It seemed that even after all these years, Neal still remembered how to do a bat-glare. He needed a subject change. "I'm guessing that Roy has something to do with this."

Neal smirked and leant back in his seat. If his hands weren't cuffed, Jason had the feeling they would have been spread wide.

"It was his idea. I just altered it."

* * *

**Beware the Bat**

Mozzie was not happy. Roy shared that sentiment.

"Thanks for having us," Roy said to June as she brought in some food, commenting that 'you boys must be hungry'. He could see why Neal and Mozzie liked her so much; she didn't even blink at having two people planning slightly illegal stuff under her roof.

"I do hope you'll keep that sentiment in mind," June said mysteriously. Roy looked to Mozzie for a translation but even he seemed confused. June walked over to the door. She opened it but didn't leave right away. "Be sure to mind your manners, they've been working hard in here."

Both Roy and Mozzie stopped work as she left, confused as to what was going on. For Roy, he received his answer a moment later when an imposing figure walked through the door. His hair was dark and short, his eyes sharp and his clothes neat and expensive. Except for the leather jacket he was wearing over his light green button up shirt.

"So, who's your friend, Roy?" Jason Todd asked with a smirk bordering evil.

Roy was certain his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Another cape?" Mozzie questioned as he looked between them. However, he could tell something was off. Just like Neal, this newcomer seemed to give off a greyer vibe than what shining heroes of other cities seemed to do.

"I don't wear a cape," Jason responded in confusion. Then after a pause, he added, "not since I was, what, fourteen? Fifteen?"

"An ex-cape?" Mozzie corrected.

"He's still cape by your definitions," Roy informed him. By now, Jason was frowning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What are you doin' here, Jay?"

Jason took a few more steps into the room. This had not been what he had expected when Neal gave him this address and a letter to give to the lady who lived at this address. Whatever it was, it was enough that she welcomed Jason inside like an old friend, rather than an odd stranger. He glanced around before answering Roy's question.

"I came to see a friend. I think you've met him. Neal Caffrey?" Roy swallowed. This was the very thing he had been worried about.

Forget Bruce finding out, Roy had been worried about Jason. After all, the Red Bat was not known for his forgiving nature towards those who vex him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jason continued, seeing Roy's discomfort. "I couldn't get the whole story from him, being that we were in prison and probably being watched so I'm going to ask you. How does the Golden Boy end up in prison for  _murder,_ Roy?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Architect**

The first thing Neal did when he got out of prison was rob a bank. It was embarrassingly easy and he was quite proud of it.

Until there was a knock at the door and Jason came storming in with a sheepish Roy wandering in behind him.

"What's all this about you robbing a bank?"

Neal decided to ignore that and motioned between Mozzie and Jason.

"Moz, Jay. Jay-"

"We've. Met."

"Unfortunately. Your brother's not as fun as you are, Neal," Mozzie sighed.

"Your stupid plans got Neal here arrested for murder!"

"It was mostly for the breaking of parole which was a reason Neal was suspected of murder," Roy corrected. Neal glared at him. "But it was a valid plan. How were we supposed to know that the FBI wouldn't accept Fowler's reports as evidence of Mentor existing?"

 _Mentor_  was the operation Fowler set in motion with Kate's help in order to let Neal and Kate start new lives under assumed identities. It was how Neal had been off anklet and standing before their plane when it blew up.

"Because Neal's supposed to be a master forger?" Jason said as if it was obvious.

Neal closed his eyes and clasped his trembling hands together. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

Jason caught the move and his eyes were narrowing suspiciously.

"I was cleared of both charges thanks to Peter," Neal responded, trying to distract them all. "Of course, he says we're on thin ice and I could end up going back at the slightest mistake."

"Joy," Roy grumbled.

"If that does happen, hypothetically, how do you feel about a prison break?" Mozzie asked.

"Back to the bank," Jason interrupted as he was a firm believer in asking forgiveness rather than permission. "Why did Roy mention that you were going to be robbing a bank today?"

"Midtown Mutual is one of five banks which received a notice from a serial bank robber known only as  _the Architect_ ," Neal explained. "The FBI had me run their security."

"The Architect," Jason sighed. "Never heard of him."

"Same here," Roy added.

* * *

**Tabloids**

Neal moved his knight. Jason moved another pawn. Neal took Jason's bishop.

Jason cursed.

Neal laughed.

Neither could remember a time that they had played chess together. Dick and Jason had gone for more physically active activities during Jason's time as Robin and after, they weren't really into playing board games with each other.

"So you caught the Architect?" Roy asked the room. He and Mozzie were working on a small black device at the dining table.

"Yep. He's a hedge fund manager called Edward Walker. He was not a nice guy in any sense of the word."

"I know worse guys," Jason commented. He had shot worse guys.

"Does it matter?" Neal questioned. "He took money from families who needed it."

"Says the master thief."

"I only stole from people who could afford it. And museums."

Jason gave Neal a level look. Neal could see the twitch of amusement in the curl of Jason's lips.

"You know who you sound like?" Jason asked in a pleased tone. Neal's eyes widened. It was not a long list.

Thieves they knew. Thieves they associated with, who claimed not to take from those who could afford it and who also stole from museums.

"Has a thing for cats?" Jason suggested in the same pleased tone.

Neal plugged his ears with his fingers.

"La la la, I'm not hearing this!" He was not Catwoman! For one thing, he didn't spend his time annoying resident costumed heroes in some kind of strange flirting ceremony. "And ew!"

"You know she lives with the Boss," Jason said. Neal had been looking at his lips and read the sentence rather than hearing it.

"What?"

Jason smiled and switched into his gossip mode; leaning forward and voice slightly higher in octave.

"They both deny it, of course, but she's over there more often than not."

"You sound like the tabloids."

* * *

**Flying**

They had done it!

Dick smiled as the wind hit his face. He sailed down the skyscraper with a bare ankle under his boots. He laughed and twisted away from the building, flipping a few times mid-air to bleed off energy and extending his jump line to sail along a street.

"Whoa," Mozzie commented when he landed at the previously decided rendezvous point. Mozzie was clutching his chest with one hand, heart hammering after watching his friend sky-dive off a building and sail through the air like he could fly. "That was crazy."

"That was amazing!" Dick proclaimed throwing his hands into the air. His fringe was scattered across his forehead and there was a wide smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so much like himself.

Even if he was only dressed in a spare black suit of Jason's with no markings.

"That was amazing," he repeated, this time in a happy sigh and not a proclamation. He looked Mozzie and Roy in the eyes as he added, "thanks guys."

"No problem," Mozzie responded with simply.

"I kind of owed you-"

"That's for sure," Jason interrupted. "At least now that the anklet's off, you can come back home."

"Not happening," Dick responded instantly and certainly. Roy groaned and placed his head in his hands, Mozzie gave them all a smug smile while Jason was angry and shocked.

"What?" he growled.

"I still owe the FBI a few years," Dick reminded him, "and the work is fun. When it's not paperwork or mortgage fraud. But, mostly I want to find Kate's killer." Dick didn't mention that he was entertaining thoughts of revenge and not justice. While Jason would understand, Dick didn't want anyone telling Bruce or Peter before he had the chance to go through with it. "Oh, and I have a bakery now! 'The Greatest Cake', you should check it out!"

Jason rolled his eyes and jumped off the building. Mozzie's heart jumped and he wondered if he would ever get used to people leaping off buildings.

* * *

**Vigilante**

Mozzie didn't know what he thought of Neal's new hobby. Correction: what was apparently his old hobby now new.

"It's not a hobby but a way of life," Roy tried explaining it to him at one time.

Ever since he and Roy created a device which would allow Neal to take the anklet off without alerting the FBI, Neal would spend some of his nights swinging around on buildings and fighting criminals.

Neal didn't listen to any of his arguments about why it was a bad idea. Like how New York had been patrolled by the Teen Titans who caused enough trouble  _and_  they were back. Although they were just the Titans now.

Neal would give him a mysterious smile whenever he brought that up. Mozzie wondered just how Neal planned to keep them away.

* * *

**Big Guy**

Bruce had a moment where he wondered if what he was seeing was real. He had a sinking feeling it was.

Jason was standing on the manor doorstep with a cake box in hand and smiling at him. It was not a happy smile, it was sort of like how a shark smiled at dinner.

"I brought a cake from 'The Greatest Cake'," Jason informed him. "Can we talk?"

Bruce wasn't sure how but, Jason knew. He let him in, had Alfred take care of the cake and showed Jason to one of the foyer tables.

"So, Dick's alive," Jason opened with.

"I know," Bruce responded. He had felt like rushing to New York when he heard the reason behind why Dick had bought a bakery. Neal wasn't supposed to be jumping out of windows!

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" he said in his angry and betrayed tone. "Why?"

"It was Dick's mission. Harper's idea." Bruce was not happy about it. "Their choice."

Jason grumbled something under his breath at that. Bruce wasn't certain but he thought he heard the word 'prison' in there.

Jason told him how he had found Neal, in prison for breaking parole/murder and waiting to be freed.

"Three times," Bruce growled. Jason gave him a confused look. "That's three times he's gone to prison, not counting the time they shoved him back in there to finish off his first sentence." Bruce gave a thoughtful hum and Jason wondered if Bruce Wayne was going to make an appearance in New York.


	8. Chapter 8

**Peter, Meet Peter**

Peter was suspicious, Neal could tell. Jason looked well-groomed but he gave off a strange air. Neal's heart hammered as the two eyed each other.

"Nice to meet you," Jason said with a smile, shaking Peter's hand. "I'm Peter Todd and you must be Peter Burke."

Peter confirmed that he was and gave Neal a suspicious and 'extract me' look. Neal smiled shyly back, nervous and annoyed that Jason had given out the one alias which would probably bug everyone in the room. Couldn't he have used Todd Peters or some other variation?

"Okay… Peter," Neal said, then shook his head to change his mind. It was quickly going to become confusing that way; not even he knew which Peter he meant. "You know I'm going to have to call you Todd and Burke now. Todd, leave Burke alone."

Jason gave a laugh and moved back. He tried to reassure them that he hadn't meant any harm but Neal knew Peter caught his un-assured glare at his brother.

"Sorry Peter," Neal said quietly to him. "Todd's just staying for a few days while he does a job in New York."

"A job?" Peter questioned, realising that one of the off things Todd had done was glance right where his FBI badge was placed when he first saw him. Like he knew Peter was FBI and that it was a point of concern.

"Don't worry. It's nothing you'll hear about," Jason commented. Neal glared at him and then said to Peter;

"I think it involves models. Like  _Kori Anders._ " Neal had not missed the news that Kori was in the city. Jason outright admitted that he and Roy were here for moral support and camping out in June's was the cheapest accommodation they could find.

Which was bull but Neal couldn't bring himself to say so. It  _was_  for Kori.

"Subtle," Jason grumbled under his breath. He threw his arms up and stalked out, muttering about how at least Kori always greeted him with joy and sometimes hugs.

"You know Kori Anders?" Peter asked Neal once Jason was gone. Neal was surprised that Peter knew who he had been talking about.

It was public knowledge that Kori was an alien, an old Teen Titan who dropped off the map for years before resurfacing as a model. The orange skin, all green eyes and flaming hair (sometimes literally) caused men and women to fawn over her.

"Nah. I used to have a crush on her, just like the rest of the world," Neal responded with a smile. Peter had the feeling this was a half-truth of some kind but most of the things Neal said were half-truths. "I got over it."

* * *

**Care for a Match?**

Contrary to what the wider FBI might think, Neal did drink more than just wine. He just tended to drink beer in more social situations, like when he went out to a bar or something.

Again, something he did more often than the wider FBI might think.

Neal would go crazy if he spent all his time in June's.

"Hey Moz," Neal greeted his diminutive friend as he slipped into the seat across from him with a beer in hand. It was part of blending in.

"Neal," Moz greeted as he eyed the room suspiciously.

"Something the matter?"

Mozzie pointed towards a man sitting at the bar. Neal wasn't sure how he had missed the man when he came in, maybe it had something to do with how he was sitting with his back to the wall and partly in darkness.

He had on a sickly yellow tweed suit and matching tie. He was smirking, the moustache under his nose arched and had a match in his mouth and aviator sunglasses on his face.

Neal recognised him and quickly ducked his head before Matches Malone could spot him.

"That's a match in his mouth, right?" Mozzie whispered to Neal.

Neal nodded, body going tense as Matches stood up and made his way over.

"You, pretty boy," he said in a nasal and flat accent. Neal tried not to flinch as a large and heavy hand dropped onto his shoulders and squeezed. "You look like an old buddy a' mine. Name's Malone. My friends call me Matches."

Neal shifted over as Matches slid into the space next to him. He couldn't not move, Matches would probably shove him to the side if he didn't.

"Uh, sir?"

"Call me Matches."

Mozzie swallowed and nodded.

"Matches. Are you sure you're not wrong? I've never met you before."

"Aye. Not talkin' about you, cherub," Matches said. He gave Neal's shoulder a shake. "I'm talkin' to 'his guy."

"Neal Caffrey," Neal said, introducing himself and awkwardly shaking Matches hand. "What can I do for you, Mr. Malone?"

"Neal!" Mozzie hissed quietly. Neal was certain he would get it from Mozzie later; asking people who obviously are involved in organised crime what he could do for them was a bad idea. Especially when they approached you.

Mozzie was giving Neal his 'if this ends in a kidnapping, I'm blaming you,' look.

Matches roared a laugh and slapped Neal on the back. It didn't actually hurt but Neal put on a show, wincing as if it did.

"That's what I like t'hear, kid! It's nothing much, just deliverin' a message to a kid of mine. You might have met him? 'E's name's Robbie. Robbie Malone."

"Uh, yeah," Neal responded, recognising one of his old aliases. So, Bruce wanted to give him a message? "What do you want us to tell him?"

"Tell 'im that the family's itchin' to see him again. 'E's not gonna avoid 'em for much longer."

"Anything else?"

The match in Matches mouth was moved to the other side while the large man thought.

"Tell 'im, he ends up in prison again, I'm cutting 'im off. No more of my money, he's comin' home."

Neal's heart stopped. The message clear. Stay out of prison or Bruce would burn the Caffrey alias for him.

"Got it," he said, his voice confident, even though his gut felt like jelly. There was no ultimatum like a Bruce ultimatum.

* * *

**Perils of Tethered Vigilantism**

Neal snapped awake after three hours sleep. It was almost time for work and he needed to begin getting ready. Peter was picking him up today. Something about a new case.

Neal really hoped it didn't involve Malone or anyone related to him.

Like Jason, a.k.a. Peter Todd, who had left the previous day.

"Mornin' Peter," he greeted cheerfully as Peter walked right into his apartment. Peter always arrived around the same time so Neal could hide anything he didn't want the agent to see.

He really didn't want Peter asking why he had a high-class grappling hook that wasn't even on the market. Actually, he didn't want Peter confiscating said grappling hook because there was no way Peter would believe Neal had it for 'rock climbing'; the excuse he had been using since he was fourteen.

"Neal," Peter greeted. He looked around the room for anything which might clue him in to what Neal did in his private time. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Mozzie came 'round and we theorised on how to steal a painting from a penthouse apartment. On that note, if a painting has gone missing from a penthouse apartment, I claim no responsibility. It was just a brain teaser, a hypothetical situation."

Hypothetical, except for the poor crook who had been knocked unconscious in a penthouse apartment while lifting a painting from a wall. He hadn't seen the person who attacked him, a man all in black, but he had woken to see the NYPD ready to take him away.

Peter didn't look convinced but it appeared there were no stolen painting to account for since they left for work soon after.

On the other hand, there were no stolen painting to account for since Neal was stuck at his desk all day doing paperwork.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday Mornings**

Neal brought his own milk to the Burkes' that weekend. El smiled warmly and let him in.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

It took Neal a moment to realise what she meant. Kate was gone. Killed in a fiery explosion.

"After the case with the Architect, I'm feeling a lot better," he responded. "Time and good friends helped."

El gave him a look and he wondered if she realised he didn't mean 'feeling better' but 'better at faking it'. He really hoped she didn't because if she suspected, she would let Peter know. Peter would go back to watching him carefully, which was something Neal didn't need right now. He had just gotten Jason off his back.

Plus, Mozzie and Roy had cracked the anklet so he could go swinging from rooftops again. He really didn't need Peter even suspecting that he could slip free from the anklet.

"Neal," Peter greeted, resigned to having him turn up for breakfast. He passed him the box of Super Sugar O's.

Neal couldn't help feeling cheery when he saw the brightly coloured box. He picked it up and immediately noticed something wrong.

It was too light.

It was empty.

"Peter," El scolded, moving over to the cupboards to get another box. Neal saw her smile. Peter's lips twitched into a smile of his own as Neal stared at Peter's bowl of cereal.

"That's mean, Peter," Neal cheerfully commented. He actually liked this prank and was already making plans to use it at a later date. He placed the box down and planted himself in the seat next to Peter's. "I guess you don't mind if I take your bowl instead."

"Don't you dare, Caffrey," Peter responded. He slid the bowl out of Neal's reach. "Touch my bowl and I'll send you back to prison."

* * *

**The Kid Draper**

Peter pulled out a file and slapped it onto the table.

"Alright Agents," a glance at Neal. "And Neal." Neal tipped his hat in response. "We've got something interesting for you today. How many of you have heard of Alvin Draper?"

"Who?" Agent Blake, the newbie fresh from Qantico questioned when no hands went up.

Diana, who had been looking through the file, commented, "please tell me this isn't another Caffrey copy-cat."

"What makes you say that?" Neal questioned, trying to look at the file. He had already seen it but didn't want to clue the FBI into that.

"It reads like one of your thefts," she responded. "Smooth and with little evidence."

"Was that a compliment, Agent Berrigan?" Neal asked.

"Nope. Just an observation. This Draper kid is good though."

"Whatever little evidence he's left, we'll find it," Peter told them. "Draper's in New York and we need to know why."

Neal heart started hammering.

"Why?" Jones asked, curiously.

"That would be the other reason Diana compared him to Caffrey." Peter pulled a photo out of the file and placed it on the table. "He's got himself a girl."

The photo showed a young man with slicked back, raven hair and sunglasses covering his eyes. He was wearing a red jacket and had a dark check shirt on underneath. Next to him, arm wrapped around his was what one could call a blond bombshell. Ratting blond hair had been captured blowing in the breeze, only adding to the 'kick you to the kerb' feeling she was emitting with her sunglasses, short jacket, ripped jeans and chain belt.

"He certainly picked himself a woman," Jones commented with an impressed whistle.

"We don't know anything about her," Peter informed them. "Which means we don't know if she's an ignorant civilian or an accomplice."

She was definitely an accomplice, Neal thought. However, he couldn't tell if it was Cassie or Steph. The picture quality was not that good. It could even be someone new who Dick hadn't met. It had been seven years after all.

Tim looked taller. His hair was shorter than before and he had built muscle on his shoulders. Nothing compared to Jason and Bruce but more than Neal had with his lithe, acrobatic build. His face was more defined as well. Sharper around the edges than it had been as a teenager.

A sickening feeling stirred in his gut. Neal was not looking forward to this case at all.

* * *

**Stolen Statues**

Draper had his eyes on a sculpture. Neal only had to look at it to understand why. The sculpture was of a man in water, holding a sceptre high. A re-imagining of Neptune the Water God. Or Aquaman.

In the pommel of the sceptre was a stone. A green rock which almost seemed to glow in certain lights.

A piece of Kryptonite. Neal really hoped the artist didn't know what kind of rock he had put into his piece. If he did, then he was probably crazy. Showing of a piece of Kryptonite was like asking to be robbed.

He must have made some kind of face or noise when he realised this because Peter immediately asked him if he was okay.

"How do we know he's after this piece?" Neal questioned.

"Neal, we've been watching him for days now. He's been casing this place and the location of this statue. He's planning something." Peter was giving him the suspicious look again and Neal couldn't blame him. He was thinking about ways to let 'Alvin Draper' get away with this robbery without putting his own cover in jeopardy.

Matches' words and Bruce's warning echoed in his head: " _…he ends up in prison again, I'm cutting 'im off…he's comin' home."_

"Neal?" Neal tried to hide his jolt back to reality by grabbing his hat off his head and twirling it in his hands. Peter had been talking about how the other two pieces of this collection had gone missing in the past few days.

The woman figure with a jewel necklace, embodying the figure of Hera. Or Wonder Woman. Stolen from its buyer's home overnight.

The running male figure with shoes embedded with gemstones, possibly inspired by Mercury. Or the Flash. It went missing in transit, the disappearance only discovered when the woman statue went missing. It was the smallest of the three pieces, more of a statuette than a statue.

"So, you think Alvin Draper is behind both thefts?" Neal asked Peter. For a moment, he was certain he saw a flash of blond hair outside and his heart started hammering.

"My gut says he has something to do with them. He's good. We're better."

"Yeah," Neal agreed weakly, his heart not in it.

* * *

**Gotcha**

Neal stood around after Peter left. He refused a ride home, saying he wanted to check out some of the other pieces in the exhibit. The exhibit didn't feature any other pieces which might tie to 'cape drama' as Mozzie had taken to calling it. He wondered if coming back later on might be a good idea.

A hand clasped around his mouth and he stilled in shock. He hadn't heard anyone approach.

"Neal Caffrey?" a deep voice asked him, almost in a growl.

He inclined his head in a nod and was guided back into the shadow of the building where people wouldn't be able to see him.

"This is your only warning, keep your FBI friends away from this," the voice told him. "Or else."

It was in that moment, a knife glinting in the light as it stilled right by his throat, that Neal realised he had been wrong. It wasn't Cassie, Wonder Girl, playing Alvin's girl. Nor was it Stephanie Brown, ex-spoiler and current Batgirl.

It was Cassandra Cain, ex-Batgirl and current Black Bat and in a blond wig. Movement and battle were her first language.

Neal swallowed. He was not scared of the knife, he was scared of being recognised. There was no way he could hide himself from Cass; no matter how much time passed, she would be able to recognise him from his movement.

Why was this happening?

"Okay," he gasped, channelling his fear into Neal Caffrey's con and making his voice tremble a little. "You're the boss. Or she's the boss."

There was a pause from behind him. Then he was shoved away.

"Remember, don't interfere."

Neal walked away quickly, heart hammering in his chest. He hoped they wouldn't spot the listening bug he had slipped onto the ground.

 

"So?" Tim said, his voice no longer gruff. "Your assessment?"

"Familiar," Cass responded. Neal could almost hear her flexing her hands as she responded. Like grasping for an answer. "Very familiar." His hat must have covered most of his face.

"You've been saying that for as long as the FBI's been watching us. It's why we risked meeting with the FBI CI in the first place. We threatened him Cass so please tell me you have an answer!"

"He was familiar to you as well. Something in the face."

"Yes, I remember saying that," Tim stated. "But it was just a feeling."

"Important to pay attention to in our work."

"And? The verdict?"

"I said already, familiar." A pause. Tim must have motioned for her to go on after a moment. "Neal Caffrey's file stated he was white collar, non-violent criminal."

"Yeah?"

"He can fight. He's trained."

Tim was quiet for a moment.

"How trained?"

"He could have broken your hold whenever he wanted."

Neal internally cursed. It was true but he didn't like how Cass had been able to pick up on it. But between that and his real secret; he would take that. Part of him knew it would only be a matter of time but he wanted to keep the secret as long as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Secrets**

Mozzie found Neal at the table, head resting in his arms. Spread across the table was information on the three statues.

"What's the Suit got you working on now?" Mozzie asked, looking over the images. "Hmm, not the best of work. All the value's in the gems."

Neal huffed a chuckle.

"That's it exactly. All the value's in the 'gems'."

Mozzie raised an eyebrow. Neal knew he had said that a touch too bitterly. But it was hard to hide his bitterness at having his 'cape-life' and 'con-life' overlap. Again.

Neal did not want to watch the FBI take away his sister and brother. Nor did he want to see Peter's disappointed face if he let them get away.

"Want to share what's so special about them?" Mozzie asked. "You wouldn't get this way over regular gemstones."

"What do you know about Kryptonite?" Neal asked. It was a small thing to reveal, compared to the secrets he was keeping from the man who he called a 'friend'.

Mozzie gave him that look which said he was getting himself into more trouble than it was worth.

"It's a radioactive rock. Some say it brings bad luck since the only people willing to deal in it are all crooks. There's nowhere legal to buy the stuff. I would love to know where the artist got it."

"Me too, Moz. Me too."

"So, this your next case with the Suit?" Neal nodded and brought Mozzie up to speed, including that Alvin and his girlfriend cornered him after he parted with Peter.

"I remember you showing his file to me. Should I ask some questions?"

"No." Neal thought very carefully about his next words. "Asking questions will just bring unwanted attention."

Mozzie was surprised. After all, Neal didn't mind asking questions about Keller, who had proven to be dangerous. This Alvin seemed like a non-violent sort of criminal, someone who Mozzie would be alright working with; if he could pick better targets.

"What's so special about this Draper kid?" Mozzie asked. Neal just gave him an enigmatic smile.

* * *

**Another Party**

The wind blew through the trees and people gathered with their friends and families as the sun shone down on them.

Jason Todd lounged on a chair, sunglasses perched on his nose and looking like a rich playboy out for a date. Not that anyone would tell him that. His often explosive temper ruined the image quickly.

"Roy, tell me why we're back in New York," he grumbled to his travelling companion.

"Mozzie wanted to meet with us about something," Roy responded, cradling a bag holding a bottle of wine close to his body. "I even brought him some of my alcohol which I liberated from Oliver."

Jason looked over the bottle of wine. He hadn't realised Roy had stolen it from Oliver Queen. While they were talking to each other, those two still had a long way to go before everything was 'fine' between them.

For a moment, Jason felt blessed. Roy often focused on Jason's family problems so Jason was almost on good terms with Bruce. He had grown closer to the family during his time working with Roy.

"A saw a mocking bird in the park." It was Mozzie's voice, piping up from the seat behind them.

"Oy," Jason groaned as he wondered why Mozzie just didn't sit with them.

Of course, Roy was going to play along;

"What colour was the mocking bird?"

Mozzie turned around and excitedly sat down.

"Green. I do believe this meeting is happening. Hello, Capes."

"Capes?" Jason questioned. He looked to Roy. "Why are we meeting?"

"I need to know about a guy called Alvin Draper. Neal requested I don't look into it. However, my understanding is that capes are very good at poking their noses where they don't belong. Plus, Neal trusts you."

"He trusts me?" Jason found that hard to believe. Then again, Dick was prone to errors in judgement. 'Neal' was Jason's case in point. It was then that Jason recalled the name. "Did you say Alvin Draper?"

Mozzie nodded and showed them a picture of a picture on his phone. Jason only had to give it a glance to know that,  _yep_ , it was the Replacement.

"You know him?" Mozzie asked.

Jason couldn't help smirking and asking for the whole story. All Mozzie would tell him was that Draper was out to steal something in New York and Neal and the Suit were looking to stop him.

"I don't think Neal's going to try very hard," Jason mused. New York was becoming a very interesting city. "Let me know how it all goes, alright?" He stood up, ready to leave.

"What?" Roy looked between Mozzie and Jason. "That's it? We're not helping?"

"Look, Neal can handle this himself. Alvin," Jason snorted at the name. Oh, he was so going to make a Chipmunks joke the next time he saw the Replacement. Let the kid know he was keeping tabs on him. "Won't hurt him."

* * *

**Spot the Difference**

Alvin had not been the only person after the statue. The FBI van had been stationed outside the gallery and everything seemed to be quiet.

Neal knew that if Alvin really wanted it, he could be in and out without them knowing.

"Do we really think he's going to hit at night?" he questioned with a yawn, trying to get out of the stakeout. He wanted to be back at the apartment, maybe even suited up and doing his version of flying around New York.

"It fits the MO," Peter responded. "My gut tells me it's tonight."

"Your 'gut' or Diana's request to not work tonight?" Jones quipped.

"Oh, don't bet against the gut," Peter warned. This insight to the FBI during stakeouts was more entertaining than Neal thought it could be. Bruce had long ago drilled into him that stakeouts were silent and still times. In other words, boring but necessary. Sort of like paperwork.

But, Peter's team made them seem almost enjoyable.

"Diana had a date tonight," Neal informed Jones.

"And there's where I want to be," Jones sighed, "with a lovely lady and having a lovely meal."

"What? We're not good enough for you?" Peter questioned, in a playful offended tone. "I'll have you know, I could be spending my night with a wonderful woman."

"I'll be sure to let El know," Neal said in a drone.

There was silence for a moment before Jones started laughing and Peter let out a few chuckles.

It was also in that moment that Neal realised he had a bad feeling. His mood hadn't been lightened by their amusement.

Looking over the images of the gallery, Neal tried to find the source of his bad feeling. He watched and waited.

"Neal?" Jones questioned, just as Neal realised.

"How long as that been there?" he asked, pointing to the window. There was a something stuck to the inside and he was certain it hadn't been there when they started monitoring.

"No idea," Jones responded. "You think it means something?"

Neal gave Peter an imploring look. It only took a few moments for Peter to agree to let him investigate.

* * *

**Back-Up**

Alvin was not the only one interested in the statue. Neal entered though the back way, surprisingly already open and the alarms disconnected, to find Alvin pressed up against the wall by a ninja.

"Hah!" Neal shouted as he knocked the ninja to the ground, freeing Alvin. It was a moment later, the moment a knee rammed into his gut, that he realised he should have thought this through. He had just reacted to seeing Alvin in danger.

"Why is it always ninjas?" Alvin grumbled, exchanging a few hits with the ninja before knocking him out.

Neal got up, ignoring the pang of pain in his gut. He didn't have time to think about it as the shadows shifted.

There were more than one.

"Where's your partner?" he demanded to know. If Cass was here, they'd have a much better chance of survival.

"I kinda started without her," Alvin responded. "Thought I could handle it on my own."

"Well, at least I brought back up," Neal commented the moment the lights flashed on. The ninjas stiffened as their vision adjusted and chaos reigned as Peter and Jones both stormed in with their guns raised.

"What the? Are those ninja?" Jones questioned, his surprise giving one of the ninja a chance to chuck a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared, the ninja and Alvin were gone.

"Did that just happen?" Jones asked Neal and Peter in a high-pitched voice. "Did that really just happen?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninja**

The reports from the stakeout had to be to the highest standard. The content alone was dropping the believability factor and Peter didn't want anyone doubting their accounts.

"Ninja?" Diana questioned in disbelief when Peter, Jones and Neal presented the events to the team.

"Honest to goodness ninja," Jones responded. "Balaclavas, throwing knives and all black."

"Actually, I believe the traditional ninja were more spies and mercenaries. What we saw were probably hired goons," Neal corrected.

"And that makes it better?" Jones questioned. "I didn't sign up for this stuff. Criminals, yes. Conman, yes. Ninja? No. I wasn't even aware that they existed outside of media."

"Ninja were a real thing-"

"Are," Neal corrected. "You can train in ninjutsu-"

Peter held up a hand. "I don't want to hear about it. I just want ideas on what our next move is going to be."

"So, there were really ninja?" Agent Blake questioned in an innocent tone.

"Who sees ninja on a stakeout?" another agent scoffed. Neal had a few stories. "It's probably just a gang, trying to psych us out. Do we know if Alvin's got any contacts here?"

* * *

**Found You**

Neal had a canvas out and was enjoying time alone. His singlet had a hand print pressed on the side in blue paint, from when he didn't realise he had put his hand on the wet paint. To complete his dressed-down appearance, his feet were bare.

It was relaxing, especially after the day he just had at work.

After a day of interrogation, it was nice to kick back. No Mozzie, no Roy and no Jay making his life even more complex. Just him, the canvas and the breeze from the balcony.

"Wow."

Neal flinched. He was out of practice and not used to people using his balcony as an entryway.

"What the? What do you think you're doing?" he cried out, angry to see a bushy-haired Cass in civilian clothes and fully dressed Red Robin in his apartment.

He was torn between telling Red Robin to leave and pulling him inside to minimise the risk of someone seeing him. Red Robin looked him up and down.

Cass smiled.

"It is you," she said. Neal's heart almost jumped out of his throat at that statement.

Red Robin looked him up and down.

"You're shorter than before."

Neal's cheeks flamed. He couldn't help it! Conmen were tall and confident and Mozzie had suggested he wear good shoes that gave him a few inches. So, he liked the extra height, so what?

Cass laughed. Both boys stared at her.

"Tim said you were too tall to be Dick," she said to Neal.

Neal shot Red Robin a look. He really should have known better than to rely completely on height. It could be an unreliable variable.

"Hey! He obviously did something to his height to throw us off!" Red Robin countered, trying to protect his reputation.

"I do that to everyone," Neal informed them, letting them know about how his shoes added a bit of height. Red Robin seemed surprised that he was sharing so easily and walked in to take a seat.

Cass walked around and had a look at the canvas.

"Pretty," she murmured approvingly.

"Nah," Neal disagreed, wiping his paint-covered hands on his singlet. He looked over the painting of the blue sky in a cut-out style. Instead of paper or a computer, he was using paint. It was slightly blurred. "I should just stick to forging. Maybe I should do Monet's 'Water Lilies' instead." That was always a calming paining to forge.

Red Robin pulled off his mask, revealing the young man underneath.

"Aren't you going to ask what we're doing here?"

Neal sighed and moved to the table. He gave Tim a smile, slightly pinched at the corners of his mouth.

"I guess it has something to do with 'Alvin Draper' and his new girl. I also suppose you're going to tell me."

Tim was about to explain before he paused and questioned the 'new girl' part.

"The FBI thinks you're dating," Neal said, motioning between his two siblings.

Tim looked like he was about to sink into the floor while Cass shrugged uncaringly.

"You're working for the FBI?" she questioned.

Neal pointed to his anklet.

"Trust me, it's not a completely voluntary situation."

"I could break it," Tim said, hands twitching to play with the shiny technology.

"That's not necessary," Neal said and explained about Roy's little invention which made the anklet useless. He didn't mention Mozzie, just in case Tim got curious about his little friend and decided to look into or meet him.

"So, you've been staying here, playing nice with the FBI; why?" Tim asked.

Neal cocked an eyebrow but he wasn't going to answer with the truth. He had a feeling that Tim and Cass wouldn't appreciate his staying for a girl. Neal was still determined to catch Kate's killer.

It was strange, the way his dislike, his hate, for this killer didn't fade. He needed to catch them. It was a strange but not unfamiliar feeling; it reminded him of falling.

"I have a feeling that 'playing nice with the FBI' might be the way to get you two out of whatever mess you're in," Neal responded.

* * *

**Grasshopper**

Neal wondered if he wasn't supposed to feel smug. He felt smug anyway. He had spent the past evening tutoring Tim in everything he knew about the FBI and the next morning, he came to work to find that not only had 'Alvin' completely dodged the FBI surveillance but that the computers had been compromised somehow. Neal was certain the two were linked.

"IT's working on it," Peter sighed to everyone in the conference room. Until then, it was back to pens and paper and more files.

"I hate this," Jones sighed. "How did Alvin even slip the net?"

Neal had an idea. It had to do with a costume, a grapple and rooftops. It was well known in superhero circles that people didn't look up.

"Maybe he just got lucky," Neal responded. Jones gave him a look.

"Yeah. And I guess all those times you slipped us, you just 'got lucky'?"

"Wow. You guys do have terrible luck, don't you?"

"Don't forget, you're one of us now," Diana reminded him with a smirk. "How's your luck?"

"Your butt is also on the fire if we don't get this guy," Peter added. "They're still watching us closely, Neal. One mistake and you could find yourself back in prison."

Neal shrugged. He ignored the little worry in his head that; while Bruce would get him out, Bruce might not let him go after Kate's killer. Bruce might not even let him near New York for years.

"This kid is really starting to feel like a miniature Caffrey," Diana commented in a quiet grumble.

* * *

**Manifesto**

Neal's phone beeped. As did the phone of every FBI Agent in the White Collar division.

"What is going on?" Hughes demanded to know. No one knew.

All the messages said the same thing. A time, place and a few words asking them to protect the statue and stop the theft.

Neal knew he said to 'play nice with the FBI,' but he thought this was a little much. A message to everyone was overkill and they were getting all the information from it.

"Well, what now?" he asked Peter a little curious as to how it was going to play out.

"Feels like a trap," Jones commented. That would be the usual assumption, wouldn't it?

"The question is: is the trap for us or for the thief?" Peter was smart; Neal liked that.

"That is a good question, Boss," Diana said to Peter.

"Does it matter?" Neal questioned. He couldn't take his eyes of the message. Short and to the point, it felt very much like someone trained by the Bat. "We're already watching the statue. We just need to be more vigilant and maybe also get eyes on the inside."

Why did he get the feeling that Tim was trying to warn them?

"Neal?" Peter questioned. "Do you know who sent this message?"

"No." After all, he wasn't certain. It was only a suspicion.

"Was it the little guy?" Jones questioned.

"It doesn't feel like Mozzie," Peter pointed out. "Right. I'll tell Hughes to put me on at that time. Who else is with me?"

"I'm interested to see how this plays out," Diana said with a smile.

"Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea?" Jones asked rhetorically. "But count me in. Someone needs to watch your backs."

"What about me?" Neal asked.

Peter thought about it before responding with, "I don't think this is something where we will need your skills."

"Got it," Neal responded, trying not to look too put out. Or pleased.

* * *

**Shadow Helper**

The time came slowly. Neal was frustrated by the lack of contact from Tim and Cass and his inability to contact them.

Jason wasn't picking up his phone either. He was the only other person Neal who would even have a chance of knowing how to contact Tim and Cass and knew who he was.

Bruce was not an option. Neal doubted he even knew what Tim was up to.

"Neal, you okay?" Mozzie questioned. Neal's foot had been tapping the floor in a constant movement.

"Huh?"

"I just asked you what you were planning to do tonight. You know, while the Suit has his big bust?"

"You know about that?"

"Mrs. Suit is very forthcoming with information. Was the information really messaged to every member of the White Collar Suits?"

Neal nodded and pulled out his phone, showing Mozzie the message he received.

"Amazing. I would very much like to know how this was done. It would make a good diversion."

Neal smiled at that, knowing that Mozzie would be willing to sell that information to the right person.

"I have no idea." He had a little bit of an idea. He also wasn't keen on being left out of the loop on this one. Maybe this was Tim's revenge.

"You want to go," Mozzie stated. He could tell. Neal didn't back down from a challenge and this message had 'challenge' written all over it. "What's the plan?"

Neal didn't even have to think about it. He had been planning since the moment the message arrived. He went over to the sofa and pulled up the cushions. Then he tugged at the far corner, ripping up the fabric undercover over the frame.

It was attached to the frame by Velcro and made a ripping noise as it came up which made Mozzie wince.

Revealed was a compartment and tucked away inside were the device which cut the anklet signal, escrima sticks and a suit.

"Oh great. You're going to go 'hero' on them, aren't you?"

There was a wide grin on Neal's face. It was the kind of grin he only got right after a big score, this time brought on by the prospect of flying through the sky.

"Something like that. Think we can brainstorm up a way to break in to the gallery on the way?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Just a little bit of changing in how Dick/Neal refers to himself. It has a little to do with the situations he's in and is intentional. Also, more smarty-pants (accented) Alvin in this chapter.

 

**Shiny, Wayne-Tech Model Computer**

Neal pulled the laptop computer out from its hiding spot and placed it on the table in front of Mozzie.

"I'm not using that," Moz announced.

Neal gave a heavy sigh. It was getting closer to the time and so, he didn't have time to convince Moz to use the laptop.

"Why not?"

"Wayne Tech is a large company in Gotham. Are you aware of just how much of that city it's CEO, Bruce Wayne, controls?"

"No," Neal lied.

"A lot. Wayne Tech is part of Wayne Industries, which also controls Wayne Medical, Wayne Aerospace, and Wayne Shipping, just to name a few. The man has his hands on the planes and boats, Neal! If he wants you, he'll have you."

Neal realised something, "that's why we've never gone to Gotham. Aside from the villains."

"That and it's Catwoman's city. I'm not sending you up against her."

"What? Don't think my skills can cut it?"

"You might be a better con-person than her, but not a better thief. Not on her home ground. Not when every paper agrees that she's got Wayne eating out of her hand."

"Uh-huh." Neal wasn't convinced about that. However, he was glad the conversation had circled back around to Wayne. "Back to the Wayne Tech computer. It's not going to bite you, Moz. Besides, it's mine."

Mozzie gave a betrayed gasp.

"I've modified it," Neal quickly added.

"Hmm, I doubt the effectiveness of your modifications," Mozzie mused. However, his body language conveyed that he was mostly convinced as he reached for the laptop and moved it closer, to a comfortable working distance.

Neal rolled his eyes and handed Mozzie a clip-on communications unit. It was a small, visible but powerful model which Jason had left during his last visit. It was also synced to the black suit mask Neal would be wearing.

"Remember, help me think of a way to break in," Neal reminded Moz as he ran towards the balcony. He let Moz wonder over the sleek device for a few moments before informing him that he could hear every word.

* * *

**Extra Surveillance**

Dick was flying again. Mozzie was prattling away in his ear about how stupid a plan this was as the wind buffeting Dick's body.

"Moz, I've been doing this almost my entire life. I'll be fine."

"If you end up a pancake on the street, I'm telling the Suit everything."

The words 'pancake on the street' brought up a few bad memories for Dick but he pushed them away for now. He could deal with them in his nightmares later that night.

"You won't tell Peter anything," he countered. "You're barely able to walk into the FBI office without having a panic attack." He could hear Mozzie shiver on the other end.

"But I did!" he reminded Dick a moment later. Mozzie had walked into the FBI office only a few weeks before, looking for assistance in locating the coffee shop girl he had a crush on.

"Uh-huh. How's that plan coming?"

"I don't know. Aren't you the master thief?"

Dick could hear clicking in the background. So, Mozzie was using the shiny, latest Wayne-Tech model computer for something.

"It's almost time," Mozzie pointed out. Dick's heart thudded at the reminder; he was so close, he could make it in time.

"Can you get the cameras?"

"They're not linked to an outside line." Mozzie paused. Dick knew he was doing this on purpose to make him squirm.

"But?"

"But I can get the FBI surveillance feed. Where was this tech when you were on the run from the FBI?"

"Didn't need it," Dick reminded him. Neal was designed to be a conman and thief. There was nothing in that job description about hacking. Even though he had and was able to hack.

"...that is true." At least Mozzie could admit that. Even if it was quietly.

"Moz, what's happening?" Dick asked.

"Okay, so it looks like there's a few more FBI agents in the van than usual. They really fit right in there, huh? All your Suits are in there, along with the Suit's boss. The gallery seems quiet though."

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way."

"Are you certain this isn't a trap?"

"Trap or not, I have a feeling something is going to happen."

Dick found his way to the top of the FBI van. He crouched there, ignoring Mozzie's comments about playing with fire when he described where he was.

"Okay, Moz. Give me the camera blind spots," he whispered.

Mozzie sighed on the other end but quickly relayed where the FBI couldn't see. Dick took advantage of that and used the camera blind spots to work his way towards the gallery.

* * *

**First Ninja, now Robots**

Dick picked and slipped his way into the gallery.

"It's all quiet," he whispered to Moz with a feeling of unease.

"Do you think you can find a way to tap me into the security cameras?" Mozzie questioned in return. That was going to be tough. Dick didn't know where the feed from the cameras went and modern cameras didn't leave many clues to that kind of location, for the very reason they were discussing.

"Uh… I take that back," Mozzie suddenly said. He sounded worried. "I don't think we need the cameras to find this."

"What is it?" Dick asked, the end of his sentence cut off by a crash which made the building shake. "What was that?"

"A big robot. The Suits are discussing whether they should go in. The Suit is saying they should at least try."

Dick didn't like the sound of that. Peter could end up seriously injured if he tried to take on a robot. He ducked behind the entrance to the exhibit and sized up the situation.

The robot was vaguely humanoid, but bigger than a human and bulker too. Dick couldn't tell if it was running some kind of AI or if it was an exosuit of some kind, that is; whether someone was inside.

"Freeze!"

Dick's heart stopped at the sound of Peter's voice. He was going to get himself killed!

The robot turned from its target and rushed the FBI agent.

Dick's hand shot to where he used to keep his wing-dings and batarangs, only for his hand to meet air.

He cursed. This was not cool.

"Hey! Stupid-bot!" Not his best insult but, he wasn't on the top of his game anyway. The robot froze to analyse the new addition to the room, giving Neal the time he needed to run up and vault over it. "Rushing an FBI agent? Not in this city!"

"Who are you?" Peter shouted at him, shoving him down as the robot took a swing at them.

"Ouch!" Dick had been preparing to jump so Peter's intervention, while heart-warming, pushed his muscles in the other direction. Dick shoved Peter's hands off him. "I know what I'm doing, okay?" In trying to make sure Peter wouldn't recognise his voice, Dick had used Nightwing's voice instead.

He really hoped no one was recording this.

The Robot was forced back as Dick remotely detonated the mini-explosive he had placed on it during his entrance. He hadn't wanted to use it so soon but Peter's intervention had distracted him.

"I wish I could believe that," Peter grumbled as Dick engaged the Robot in battle once again. "Superheroes don't have a good track record in New York!"

"Thanks! I don't care!" Dick shouted back as a mini-explosive to the Robot's knee-like joints brought it to the ground. He quickly smashed the power source with a well-placed kick to the Robot's chest. The vents on the chest gave the location away. "There, all yours."

Peter held his gun tight but didn't point it at Dick as he ordered, "don't move. You have to be detained as well."

"Sorry," Dick winced. "I don't really have time to sit in the FBI interrogation room. Besides, if we're lucky, you won't see me again."

"I wish I could believe that," Peter sighed as Dick ran off.

* * *

**Cold Case Alvin**

It was over. The FBI had signed off the case to the departments which it belonged to. After all, the White Collar division didn't deal in or arrest robots.

At least Peter's team's story about ninja seemed more believable against almost the whole division coming up against a large, killer robot.

"Wow, almost makes me wish I had been there," Neal said when Jones concluded his story. Neal had to admit, Jones was good at recounting what had happened.

"Someone get Peter," Diana said as she hung up her desk phone. It had rung during Jones' story.

Jones moved to get the boss from his office while Neal was curious.

"You might not believe this but, Alvin's about walk in."

Now Neal was really curious.

Jones returned with Peter. The elevator arrived. Alvin was wearing baggy clothes and had sunglasses on his face. The stubble speckling the bottom of his face gave away his youth as did the slouched but confidence manner he had.

"Yo. Heard you were looking for me." He was even chewing gum.

Neal would not laugh. Even though a few of the other agents let out snickers. Neal would, however, take a picture.

"Put the camera away, you has-been," Alvin snorted at him. "You cannot take a picture of someone wit'out their permission. It's the law."

Neal couldn't resist a snide comment, "you're the one who walked in here."

"Eh, yous know the saying, 'if I'm stupid enough to walk inta the FBI, I'm stupid enough to get arrested'. Ya know? But, I don't think yous have enough to arrest me." Angry grumbles only confirmed his words. "I heard about the robot. Good job stoppin' that."

"That's all you're here to say?" Peter questioned.

Alvin shrugged.

"Saved mes some work. My girl's happy 'bout it too. Art belongs to everybodies, ya know?" A smirking glance at Neal. "Tis right there, for anybodies to take."

He walked right out. But not before running his hands over the stuff on Neal's desk. "Later, Mr Has-Been."

"I think I hate that kid," Jones grumbled once Alvin was gone. Neal nodded in agreement, face flaming. Alvin dropped down the list to his least favourite of Tim's aliases. Not only for the 'has-been' comments but also because he was stupid enough to walk into the FBI. They could hold suspects for 24 hours with no charge. It was a good thing Peter was a good guy.

"Check the status at the gallery, get them to check everything quickly. Get a few agents to shadow him," Peter ordered Diana and then Jones. "We might be able to get him yet."


	13. Chapter 13

**Shoes**

Peter didn't see Neal without his shoes on. Most of the time, Neal had them on by the time Peter came to pick him up.

It took Peter a ridiculous amount of time to figure out that Neal did that on purpose. Neal didn't like going around at his real height, if he could avoid it. It was an extra smokescreen between Neal Caffrey and Dick Grayson.

"I swear, Diana, it'll be fine."

"You have to be joking. You'll ruin those shoes if you leave them as they are."

Neal didn't really care about the shoes. He had a number of them back at Wayne Manor and could probably get Bruce to send some over.

Then again, these ones had been altered to boost his height. They were soaked by the broken pipe at the coffee station.

Blake had been trying to fix it. Jones had been trying to fix it. Peter was only a handyman at his house, for his wife, so he had been staying out of it. Which was the smart thing to do. Neal should have stayed away.

"Neal," Diana scolded with her hands on her hips.

"That's a good Peter impression," Neal joked, trying to distract her.

"Caffrey!" Peter barked, deciding to intervene. Both Neal and Diana had work to do which wasn't getting done while they discussed Neal's shoes.

Neal jumped and gave him a confident smile. All Peter would have to do was order them to get back to work and Diana would drop the shoes thing.

"Your height is properly listed on all the forms. Anyone here can check it. Just take the shoes off."

Neal's eyes widened.

"It's one thing to read it and another to see it," Neal grumbled. But he did as asked anyway. Without really thinking about it, Neal used his feet to pull the shoes off. For those watching, it didn't seem like something Neal Caffrey would do.

One shoe was kicked off and then Neal used his sock covered foot to pull the other off. His head dropped as he placed his feet flat on the ground.

Diana suppressed a laugh, her shoulders shaking a little. Neal spotted that and glared at Peter with eyes crying betrayal.

"Get over it Neal and look after those shoes," Peter said with a smile. "What would June think if she saw them?"

Neal sighed and picked the soggy shoes up.

"I'll be back soon," he said, flashing a weaker smile than usual before walking off to make sure his shoes didn't remain water damaged. He really hoped the shoes thing kept Peter's focus off his height. He really didn't want Peter to realise that Neal was the same height as the guy in black who saved him the other night.

* * *

**Lian Harper**

"Tim did what?" Jason questioned with a wide grin.

"It's not funny!" Neal responded, slamming his hands on the table. "He could have been arrested!"

Jason laughed.

"You're kidding right? Any of us could escape from prison easy! You're both the exception and the point."

"Thanks," Neal said dryly. He couldn't tell if that was a compliment or not.

"Besides, I think it was a stroke of genius. Man, if I wasn't on the most wanted list, I would pull the same stunt."

"Red Hood is one the most wanted list. I don't think they know what you look like under the hood and mask."

Jason shrugged but looked smug about it. Roy walked in at that moment with a confused look on his face.

"What did Jay do now?" he questioned with a curious frown. Next to him, Lian smiled. She was almost a teenager and Roy had decided to let her have some time with her Uncle Dick while he and Jay went undercover to take down a couple of crime lords.

"It wasn't me," Jason responded. "It was Tim."

"Tim? I thought he was the sane one."

"There is no 'sane one'," Neal and Jason sighed in unison.

Roy thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement with them and amending his statement, "I mean, the 'sanest one'."

"That's because you haven't spent a lot of time with him like you have with us," Jason informed him.

Lian looked between her uncles with a confused look.

"What did Tim do?" she questioned with a curious expression.

"Bug Dickie-bird here."

"No," Neal countered with a glare at his brother. "He almost got himself arrested!"

"Dick's mad that Tim upstaged him."

"I am not!"

"Can't it be both?" Lian questioned.

"I don't see why not," Roy responded before either of the brothers could. Neal glared at him while Jason still wore his smug grin.

"Alright, we better get going," Jason announced, standing up. He gave Lian a look. "You good to stay here?"

"Yes! This place is cool!" Lian responded.

"Just mind the FBI," Roy reminded her. "Don't tell them anything about yourself and don't let them fingerprint you."

"Why?" Neal questioned in a worried tone. What had Lian done that fingerprinting would be bad?

"I don't want my daughter in the system," Roy responded.

Neal bit back a comment involving Roy's similarity to Mozzie. A few comments, actually.

* * *

**Babysitter**

Peter was on the run after trying to help another FBI agent, Jack Franklin, who was also on the run for a crime he didn't commit. Neal helped him hijack a prized Lamborghini over the phone and then called Mozzie.

But there was another problem.

"You won?" Lian asked. She was sitting in front of his easel, having a go at painting her own rendition of Poppy Flowers by Vincent van Gogh.

Neal couldn't help smiling.

"Of course I won," he commented. It was impressive to beat a former car thief at her own game. Rebecca had been Franklin's CI and later became his girlfriend; their relationship resulting in Franklin being reassigned. Franklin had been on the phone to Rebecca as Neal was on the phone to Peter, both trying to do the same thing. "However, I need to go make sure Agent Burke doesn't get arrested. So, we need to find someone to look after you."

"I can come!" Lian quickly insisted. She stood up and started packing the paints away.

"No. I don't want you anywhere near this." Not near possibly corrupt US Marshalls. That was more dangerous than taking down a costumed criminal or mob boss any day. At least people knew they were dangerous and criminals. A Marshall had enough power to kill and get away with it.

Lian crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Well, where are you going to leave me then?" she demanded to know, almost like she knew his options were limited.

June wasn't able to watch her. El was probably being watched by the Marshalls by now.

Neal ran his hands through his hair and cursed. He didn't have a single person he could leave Lian with right now.

Neal reached for his phone, to make what was probably a very bad decision. Roy was going to be so mad but Neal knew this person would be able to look protect Lian.

"Hi, Diana? I need a favour…"

* * *

**FBI**

Lian sat at Neal's desk and played with the equipment on it.

"Thanks for this," Neal said as he walked in. Admittedly, having Diana bring Lian into the office so the FBI could watch her was probably going overboard but Neal didn't think anyone would try and harm Lian if she was being protected by the White Collar division.

"Anytime," Diana responded with a smile. "Especially considering," she made motions with her hands and shrugged. Neal nodded, showing that he understood. He and Mozzie had hidden Peter away, giving them time to work this situation out. "She's a cutie," Diana said, changing the subject. "Where'd she come from?"

"June asked me to look after her," Neal lied. He had coached Lian to say she was the child of one of June's friends.

"Uncle Neal!" Lian said with a wave. She pointed to the computer. "Can I use this?"

Diana grinned. Somehow, being called 'Uncle Neal' was embarrassing. Neal enjoyed the strange sensation though. It was new and interesting and he liked sharing Lian with his co-workers.

The FBI was moments away from adopting the curious girl. However, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to let Roy's daughter play with government computers.

"No. It's a work computer," Neal responded, "there are no games on it."

"You do know what the internet is, right, Uncle Neal?" Lian responded. She looked so much like a put-upon teenager that Neal found himself surprised by how she had grown.

"I know what the internet is. And that your father would probably throw me off the Empire State Building if I let you on it unsupervised." Neal ignored the laughter from the agents around him.

"Hey, Neal, would you watch my niece sometime?" Jones questioned with a smile.

"Sure. But my prices are highway robbery," Neal responded. It was a bit of light-heartedness in hard times.

* * *

**Dart Champ**

Mozzie stared. Then he pointed at Lian.

"So, she's-"

"Yep," Neal responded.

"But, how-"

"You don't want to know."

"And why-"

"Something to do with a mob boss or something? I didn't ask for details."

"You didn't?"

"He's a friend, Moz. Besides, I like watching Lian. I hardly get to spend any time with her."

Mozzie glanced back over to where Lian was wowing the Suits with her dart skills. It was scary because he would swear that she never missed her target.

"She's making the Suit suspicious," he pointed out as he wasn't the only one who noticed Lian's strange aiming skills.

Neal just shrugged. He didn't care as, even if Peter suspected the truth, there wasn't much he could do about it. Especially without proof.

"Wanna play darts, Uncle Neal?" Lian asked him with a disarming smile.

"Not right now," Neal responded. Instead he offered, "would you like another drink?"

"Yes," she responded, wiping down her glass before handing it to him.

"Orange juice?"

"Yep!"


	14. Chapter 14

**He Knew**

It was Fowler. Mozzie confirmed that from the recording taken moments before the plane blew up. Kate called Fowler, had been on the phone with him when the bomb went off.

Neal was going to find him. He pulled on his dark outfit and disabled the tracker.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mozzie questioned. "Maybe we should… inform the Suit?"

"No," Neal responded, his voice hard. The light-hearted conman gave way to the toughened vigilante. He had failed to protect her so he was going to avenge her. He wasn't going to put others in the line of fire.

Neal didn't see the worry on Mozzie's face as the shorter man looked away.

"Look after Lian," Neal said before taking to the sky. He had an entire criminal underworld to threaten for information.

* * *

**Speedy**

Neal leapt across rooftops and then found his way down to drop between the two guards. The element of surprise allowed him to knock them out quickly. Beyond the door, a meeting was taking place. It was Neal's best chance of finding where Fowler was.

He had knocked around three criminals (bad shots) and spoken to a forth (smart guy) in order to get this tip. It was annoying how an ex-FBI agent could disappear into the underground.

Neal walked through the door. It was dark and his intel was next to useless in here. He only knew where the meeting was taking place, not who was there or what they were meeting about.

He scouted the area, sneaking around and fading into the darkness. He found a room which was lit and decided to cut the power. His mask was fitted with night vision so he had no trouble finding his way back into the room where the men were panicking.

He recognised Barelli from an early case with Peter and, from a more recent case, Clark the Shark.

Neal scanned the room. If Clark the Shark was there, then that mean that Taz was either here or interested in whatever was going on here.

Neal would have to be very careful with his voice. But that was normal.

"I'm looking for someone," he said in Nightwing's voice, using anger and annoyance to completely masquerade Neal's voice. "Used to be FBI. Garrett Fowler."

Someone growled an insult against capes and Neal put some pieces together. This meeting was about capes in New York.

"Told you! They're setting up shop here. First the 'Teen Titans' return and now we're dealing with some guy in a mask!"

"You seem to have a point," Barelli said calmly. Neal didn't miss the gun in his hand. He flipped off the table as Barelli fired. There was a chair next to where he landed, which he grabbed and tossed in Barelli's direction.

"I'm not here for any of you," Neal pointed out as he rushed Barelli. "I'm only interested in the whereabouts of Garrett Fowler."

Barelli huffed.

Someone behind him gave a cry. Neal turned to see Clark the Shark with an arrow through his hand. Barelli punched him in the gut and then bolted. He wasn't fast but Neal was distracted by the girl in red, who was firing arrows around the room.

Neal recognised her. He could see the dark hair under the red hooded outfit. She was like a little red riding hood, except with a bow and familiar aiming skills.

Neal grabbed her by the hood.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"What do you think?" Lian, Speedy, demanded to know with her hands on her hips, her bow sticking out at her side.

"Getting yourself killed," Neal pointed out as he tackled a bodyguard to the ground. The man had been aiming a gun at her.

"And you're not?" she questioned, firing two arrows off in quick succession to disarm two attackers. "I'm not leaving without you."

Neal crammed his mission away in the back of his mind so he could grab Speedy and get out.

* * *

**Coffee**

Damian pulled his coat tighter around his body as he walked into 'Coffee Vigil'. It was a place for Gotham's vigilantes to get their coffee as it was run by two of them. Stephanie (Batgirl) Brown and Cassandra (Black Bat) Cain.

"Hey!" Steph immediately noticed and beckoned to him.

"-tt-" Damian rolled his eyes before sitting across from her. "What do you want?"

Steph was grinning at him.

"So, what do you think of Cass going to New York?"

"I do not care," Damian responded flatly. "She only went to help Drake with his case. Drake needs all the help he can get."

"Bad," Steph scolded his attitude towards his brother with her stupid smile. "I meant to open the New York branch of 'Coffee Vigil'. She says she found the perfect spot for it, well, Tim did."

Damian had an incredulous look. He didn't want to admit he didn't know anything about that so he went with the other question on his mind;

"What's so great about New York?" Jason had been hanging around that city and Tim and Cass had gone there for a case only for Cass to decide to open a new branch of her coffee shop there. Why? What was in New York that could compare to Gotham?

"I don't know," Steph responded with a shrug. "Cass says she'll take me so I can see so I guess I'll find out."

"-tt- Whatever, I don't care." Damian felt a little hurt that no one thought to tell him anything. Although he had a text from Lian saying that she was heading to New York. He didn't know why she had contacted him; she was too young and yet insisted on 'hanging out' with him whenever they met.

"Well, I guess you don't want to come?" Steph asked.

Damian felt like cursing. She knew he wouldn't refuse. Not when she had piqued his curiosity.

* * *

**Innocent Blackmail**

"You forgot to take your earpiece," Mozzie said innocently as Neal glared down at him. The mask was gone so Moz could see the anger in his eyes. "You see, I needed to send someone after you and Lian volunteered."

"You didn't need someone to come after me, Mozzie. I can handle myself," Neal responded.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Mozzie asked, trying to supress some of his frustration. He knew that Neal was lashing out because Mozzie had stopped him from spiralling down to the dark place. However, it didn't make the words hurt any less. He thought Neal trusted his judgement more than this. "I still don't even know which cape you apparently used to be."

Neal huffed and turned away. That wasn't something he wanted to share with Mozzie. He didn't want to put Mozzie into any kind of danger.

"You could just tell him," Lian pointed out.

"No," Neal responded. "The criminals I dealt with back then were much different to the criminals I deal with now. Mozzie, you don't want to know. Trust me."

"Maybe I do," Mozzie challenged.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Neal relented. By 'this', he meant the costume and the hunting for answers in the night. Maybe he needed to use more FBI resources for this.

Use the FBI to find the FBI. It made sense.

"Thanks for finding him, Lian. Or was it Speedy?"

Neal turned to Lian, ready to scold her. Mozzie cut in before he could. "I figured it out from the costume."

"Which I wouldn't have had to wear, if you hadn't gone running off," Lian said. "You're like Uncle Jay when he learns of a big mob boss nearby."

"I am not!" Neal said, taking slight offence to being compared to Jason. It was part of being brothers, he wanted to be recognised for his own traits; not for his brothers'. "And besides-"

"You weren't supposed to go out while I was here," Lian reminded him. "You're meant to be watching me, right? So you can't really tell my dad without admitting that you left me in the company of... someone with... varied interests?" Lian looked to Mozzie. "I hope I didn't offend."

"Oh no. You can say it. I specialise in criminal connections. Just don't tell the Suit."

Neal realised in that moment that not only was a little girl blackmailing him into silence but he was also doomed when her father discovers that she and Mozzie bonded.


	15. Chapter 15

**To Police with Love**

Neal jumped into the car, ready to go. He excitedly handed Peter a Thermos of June's coffee while greeting him.

Peter couldn't help commenting on it.

"I've been bored recently," Neal responded with a shrug.

"How can you be bored? Didn't you have that girl staying with you?"

"She left with her dad this morning." At something like 3am in the morning. Neal had felt it necessary to remind Roy that he led a semi-regular lifestyle now and those hours were for sleep.

Roy didn't really believe him. But, at least he didn't scold him for introducing Lian to the FBI and Mozzie.

"That's a shame. El was looking forward to meeting her," Peter commented.

Neal thought it could probably be arranged in the future. He reckoned Lian would like El; especially since Lian's own mother didn't really interact with her at all. The problems of being an assassin's child.

Neal ignored the pang of pain at that thought. He shoved away thoughts about assassins' children and a certain child assassin who wasn't really a child or assassin any longer.

"There probably won't be much for us today," Peter commented. Neal gave him a curious look. It was rare that Peter would predict things like that. "Organised Crime had a big collar overnight. The NYPD got a present. 'Franco Allegri' who is actually 'Francesca Allegri' turned up on their doorstep this morning. All wrapped up in bonds with a signed confession attached to her front. And if that wasn't enough, all the evidence they need."

Neal made an interested noise. He had only heard whispers about 'Franco' as they travelled in different criminal circles. A real secretive kind of guy. Or girl, as it appeared.

"Organised Crime is going to help the NYPD out so there won't be much in the way of cases coming our way. It's probably just going to be paperwork and cold cases."

Neal groaned. He hated paperwork. It took twice as long to do as he worked to hide his detective training from the FBI when he filled those things out.

"The thing is, there was a note attached to the NYPD door. It was signed with a red bat and the name 'Arsenal'."

"Vigilantes?" Neal questioned, interested. Peter would probably think he was just interested in the idea of vigilantes when he was really interested in knowing more about whatever it was Roy and Jason did.

Peter nodded.

"Wonder what brought them to New York?"

Neal shrugged.

"I'm a conman. I make my living avoiding people like that, Peter. You don't last long if there's a vigilante after you."

"Is that why you've never gone to Gotham or Metropolis?"

"Peter," Neal sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew the agent was trying to distract him.

* * *

**Pastries**

'The Greatest Cake' was an alright place. The baked goods were quite nice, although Roy liked to claim that Jason would be in trouble if the place ever shut down.

He couldn't help it if he liked their pastries so much. It was the only place he could find an apple turnover which tasted of old times.

He refused to admit that it was probably because it had been based off Alfred's recipe and tasted a lot like the quick-and-easy ones Dick used to make him because, 'they have fruit in them so they must be healthy!'

"This place is ridiculous. Plus, I seem to be hallucinating. What's Todd doing here?"

Jason groaned as he turned to face Damian Wayne. The kid had grown tall in seven years, completely passing Tim's height and possibly even Dick's. Obviously a result of his father's genetics.

Next to him was Stephanie Brown, looking impressed with herself.

"You," Jason stated, knowing that she was the reason Damian was here.

"Yes. Me. Hi," Steph responded with a smile and wave. "This place is nice. Are we competing with them at all?"

Jason tried not to feel horror at the thought of losing his snacks. He failed.

"Actually, I think they're completing with you guys," he commented, trying to sound detached. "Since, you know, you've got coffee and New Yorkers can't get enough of that liquid gold."

"Cute," Steph commented.

"Why are we here?" Damian demanded to know.

"I don't know. Why are you here?" Jason shot back. Damian glared at him.

"Boys, be calm," Steph said, stepping between them. "We don't want a fight in this nice shop."

"Jay?"

Jason wanted to be horrified that June had just entered and seen him with the blond and the brat. However, June was a little like Alfred in that it was almost impossible to be upset to see them. Instead, he was glad.

"June!" he said and the distraction from Steph and Damian was a bonus. "How have you been?" He planted a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"I have been fine. However..." June's voice trailed off and Jason had a feeling he knew exactly what was causing her to have that worried expression.

"What's up?" he asked, letting a little of his Gotham accent slip through.

"Neal has... not be well. I believe he thinks he's convinced everyone that he's fine but," June sighed. "He's not. His deal with the FBI, his friends, they all take a back-seat to getting the person who took Kate from him. I believe he's also having nightmares."

"He'll be fine," Jason responded. "Eventually." It was how most of them operated when working a big case. Little sleep and a lot of focus.

"I hope so," June responded. She smiled. "Don't worry about this old lady here. I'm just worrying over nothing. Peter and Mozzie and looking out for him."

But not necessarily stopping him, Jason thought.

"You know this lady?" Steph asked him before turning to June and introducing herself.

Damian groaned in the background and muttered something about just buying a muffin or something and leaving.

"How about I treat you?" June suggested. "Consider it a gift for listening to this old woman babble."

* * *

**Tea**

Damain wasn't sure how they ended up in a nice old lady's house, sipping tea. That's not what they came to New York for.

"This has nothing to do with your new shop," he said to Steph, trying to get her to see reason.

"Come on, Damian, this is nice," Steph said. "Besides, Jason knows her. Aren't you curious how?"

"Not really."

"If you leave, you'll miss out," Jason informed them as he smiled mysteriously into his own cup of tea.

* * *

**Reunion**

Neal yawned as Peter pulled up in front of June's place. He got out and started up the steps, wondering if Mozzie or Roy were waiting in his apartment for him.

"Tell that June lady that I am grateful for the tea but needed to leave," a strange voice said. "I'm not staying here just because you two are."

Neal stood in the doorway, facing an almost-stranger. Bruce's eyes and face stared at him with Talia's skin tone and slightly sharp features.

There was more Bruce than Talia in this stranger and it made Dick's heart ache.

It was Damian.

Damian stared at him. He still had room to grow with slightly slender arms and shoulders. They were almost level and around the same height.

Neal was suddenly reminded of the extra height his shoes added. Even though they added only a small amount, Damian would have been taller than him without them.

Neal looked past him and spotted Jason and a familiar blond sitting next to him.

"Hey Neal," Jason said to him with a wide grin. He was very impressed with how this was going. "We ran into June at 'The Greatest Cake' and she invited us over for snacks and tea."

"Of course she did," Neal said in a deadpan. He had a feeling Jason had planned some of this. "At least you're not sitting in the dark, misquoting Getsburg."

That comment gave Jason pause.

"I don't think I want to know."

"…Grayson?" Damian questioned, looking him up and down.

"Neal Caffrey actually," Neal corrected as any of the staff could come by and overhear.

"But, yes," Jason added. Neal glared at him and Jason smiled back.

"You've got to be joking," Steph stated, looking Neal up and down.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Neal questioned, looking around.

Damian plucked the hat from his head.

"Really?" he questioned as he placed the hat on his own head. He smirked, looking happy about this.

"Ignore that!" Steph said to Damian. "Neal Caffrey is a conman and a thief, Cass showed me the articles." At least now she realised why. "You're supposed to be in prison."

"No, I broke out."

Jason barked a laugh and confirmed, "he did."

"And then they put you back in."

"They did what?" Damian growled, not at all happy about that.

"Yeah," Neal sighed off-handily. "But what are you two doing here? I doubt Bruce sent you to bring me back." He still had his one chance.

Jason snorted in disbelief.

"We're opening a branch of our coffee shop in New York," Steph explained. "What are you doing here?"

"And with a criminal alias, no less?" Damian added. He also muttered, "but at least yours is more classy than Drake's."

"Alright. I'll tell you a story. Just, upstairs," he pointed in the direction of his apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Admission time - I didn't edit this as much as I could/should have. It's getting late, I'm tired, you know, the normal things which happen when there's stuff that needs doing and you're too lazy to do it. Anyway, I _might_ be going away over the weekend (depending on whether we can get the dog into the dog holiday care) which means I'll be _without internet and unable to post or reply to comments_.

 

**Charade**

Neal slipped into bed at three in the morning.

"Come on, Grayson. You can't be done yet!" Damian insisted as he pulled off his uniform. His Nightwing uniform with a white instead of blue insignia. Neal was more than a little surprised but loved it. Damian did the name and costume well and it wasn't like he was using it.

Neal grunted a response as he dozed off. He woke three hours later with a tight feeling around his leg. He hadn't bothered to pull his night uniform all the way off. One of the legs of the tights was still attached around his ankle like a sock. He tugged it off and got up.

Damian was sitting at the table and tapping away at his laptop.

"The only reason I'm up at this hour is because of you," he grumbled. "We could have been out there for another two hours but no, you wanted to return."

"I leave for work in an hour," Neal pointed out.

"-tt- A farce. Why do you insist on this charade?"

"I like the work."

"You could be a cop in Gotham!" Damian was quick to point out. A little too quick because he realised a moment later the problem with what he suggested. "Okay, father would oppose that but I guess Bludhaven is an acceptable substitute."

"Yeah. But that means burning Neal Caffrey," Neal sighed. "And I'm not ready to do that."

Damian frowned at him, at the band and light around his ankle, before turning back to the computer and what looked like finance reports. Neal crinkled his nose at them and went to get dressed for work.

"You've left your uniform on the floor!" Damian shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah!" he shouted back. He would get to it.

He changed and pulled his back straight before heading outside. He didn't want Peter coming in today, not with Damian around.

"Alright, be good," he said. "And be nice to June, she's done a lot for me."

Damian nodded, not even looking up from the screen. Probably a good thing, Neal already knew that Damian's opinion on suits wasn't favourable. They limited movement too much and often meant hours of entertaining the rich, ignorant and vain.

It took Neal a while to move past those associations. Mozzie had been helpful with that.

* * *

**Perils of Tethered Vigilantism II**

Peter was partway up the stairs when Neal came hurrying down.

"Peter! You're early!" Neal being out-of-breath was a red flag to his suspicious handler. Peter had to know that something was up, otherwise he wouldn't have turned up early.

As if hoping to catch Neal doing something wrong.

"Morning, Neal. I was hoping to get some of June's coffee before going into work."

"Uh, now? I was all ready to head into the office," Neal stalled.

"Come on," Peter said, sounding cheerful as he playfully slapped Neal on the back. "Let's head up and enjoy your apartment's glorious view while we have coffee. If you really want, we can talk about work. Let's talk multimillion-dollar embezzlement scam."

"Sounds fun," Neal admitted. Any other day, it would have been. But when Neal had the youngest heir to Wayne Enterprises in his apartment, it was asking for trouble.

Neal talked loudly about how such a scam might be undertaken as they walked towards his apartment door. He hoped that his voice would tip Damian off and get him to escape off the balcony or something.

The key jiggled in the lock. The doorknob was slowly turned. The door was pushed open.

Damian was sitting at the table, headphones in, watching an internet cat video.

Neal wanted to scream. Especially when Damian pulled out the headphones and turned to look at them, almost on cue.

"You must be Agent Burke," he stated.

"I must be," Peter responded. "And you are?"

"Someone who doesn't leave their clothes around the place." Damian pulled out Neal's hat and flipped it onto his head.

Neal realised that the absence of his hat had probably helped tip Peter off that not all was normal this morning. He also realised that Damian was trying to hint at something.

Like the vigilante costume still lying on the ground, next to the bed.

"Aw, cute. Look Neal, he does that hat thing too," Peter said in a slightly sarcastic manner. His tone said that there would be questions. Lots of questions.

"That's where that went," Neal said, taking his hat off Damian's head and putting it atop his own. He was hoping to attract Peter's attention to them and not to the space to his side.

"You're the one who left it," Damian huffed. He looked at Peter. "So, tell me about how this deal with Neal Caffrey works? He solves cases and he gets time off his sentence?"

"No," Peter stated before launching into a basic explanation of how the deal worked.

Neal took careful steps back, heading towards the bed. He kicked his uniform under and then sat down on the bed. Damian was good, asking questions to distract Peter whenever he started looking over a Neal.

He waited until Damian seemed satisfied with Peter's explanations.

* * *

**Quiet Moments**

It seemed that Neal's apartment was becoming crowded. Damian didn't seem to be leaving and even Roy was back in town.

So, Neal did what any self-respecting conman would do: he ran to the Burke's.

Neal smiled at El as she opened the door.

"Hon, is that Neal? Tell him I might have another cold case for us to look at!" Peter shouted from the dining room.

El gave him a conspiratorial smile.

"You might not want to come in," she warned teasingly.

"Trust me, whatever Peter's up to can't be worse than the apartment right now," Neal commented. Mozzie had called him when he had been heading home. Hearing Red Hood in the background threatening 'death by Red Hood', _"as in, I'll literally beat you to death with my Red Hood!"_ was sign. A sign to run and maybe spend the night at the Burke's or something.

He had no hard feelings about leaving Mozzie there. He had no doubts that Mozzie had suggested the game of high stakes Candyland which Neal was certain they were playing. Damian's protest about the 'inane game of childish colours with a stupid name' was telling.

Neal stepped into the warmth of the Burke's house and took a moment to appreciate the quiet companionship.

"What's the matter?" Peter questioned as Neal stretched himself out onto the seat across from him.

"Nothing," Neal responded. "It's just nice to have a change of scenery, not matter how small it is."

"Neal, you're here at least once a week," Peter pointed out.

"Hm," Neal hummed, reaching for a file. He pulled it close and then rested his head on it.

"Is Peter working you too hard?" El asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Should I give him a talking to?"

Neal laughed while Peter looked completely scandalised.

"Hun!"

"Oh hush. You both work too hard," she countered.

"This from the event planner who has a file filled with estimates to go over sitting open on the coffee table," Neal mused innocently.

"I won't tell if you won't," El responded quickly and confidently.

* * *

**Welcome Home**

Neal went back to the apartment late. He was hoping that characters like Mozzie would be asleep while characters like his brothers would be on patrol or something.

"Yo," Jason greeted when he walked in. Across from him sat Roy, who was frowning at a Candyland board.

"You really did it," Neal commented as he walked in. Damian was snoozing on his bed while Mozzie was drinking on the couch. "I'm almost afraid to ask who won."

"Damian flipped the table and smashed a few of the pieces so we couldn't continue," Roy said. He pointed out at the balcony. "He threw the cards out there. Um… to make a long story short, you owe June a new version of Candyland."

Neal sighed and looked over at the long figure lying face-flat on his bed.

"That's the expected ending. How much did Jason rile him up?"

"What? Why would you assume that I-"

"You could be heard over the phone threatening someone," Neal reminded him, "and both Mozzie and Roy wouldn't have set out to cause the end of the game. They actually like the game."

"It was high stakes," Jason grumbled. Roy gave him a surprised look.

"I thought you were good at gambling."

"Not when I don't really get the betting rules. So, I slipped the kid a fifty and riled him up so he would have an excuse to destroy the board."

Dick made a mental note to talk to Damian about taking bribes. After all, Jason would have been willing to pay over a hundred to end the game. Damian really should have held out for more.

"What?" Roy questioned in shock. Neal gave him a flat 'you should have expected that' look.

"Now, game's over and I really doubt there's enough room in the apartment for me to put all of you up. So, why don't you go and find a hotel or something?"

"You're kicking us out?" Roy questioned with doe-eyes.

"Unless you want to sleep on the hardwood floors; yes."

"Eh, I'll just grab a blanket and sleep on the lounge chairs outside," Jason yawned.

And he did. And the next day, he complained about how stiff his body was when he woke.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cat Burglar**

It was a crazy plan, the kind Neal excelled in. Alex was back in town, stealing and fencing and Neal was going to put the FBI on her trail (it was the only way he could talk to her, okay?).

So, Neal and Mozzie put together a file on her which Neal would slip to Peter. They, as Mozzie put it, 'lived the life of the file'.

That still didn't stop Neal from having an almost heart attack when Mozzie started humming that Batman theme song he and Tim had devised and Superman had accidentally sung during a live interview with the Justice League.

It had gone viral fast. Neal suspected that there were times Bruce still made their lives difficult because of it. For some reason, Bruce didn't like the tune.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh," Mozzie responded, pausing. "This is the first burglary victim. Susan sees the name and then starts humming."

"Mr. Gordon?

"He was a county commissioner."

"Commissioner Gordon," Neal stated in awe. He was surprised Mozzie knew that.

'Batman', Mozzie mouthed at the end.

This was ridiculous. Plus, Bruce would rain misfortune down upon them if he knew that Mozzie was doing this and Neal was letting it happen.

A week of Batman popping up whenever Nightwing or Robin happened to hum that tune made their paranoid, even years later.

"No one will know what song you hummed when we did this," Neal pointed out, eying the balcony. Just in case.

"Live the file."

 

Jones looked at his copy of the file and started humming. Neal was scarily impressed.

* * *

**The Box; The Bait**

It was a music box that started it all. Kate had been taken because of it, held hostage until Neal could steal the box with Alex's help. It was confiscated by the FBI when Peter and Diana grabbed Fowler and, as Mozzie discovered later, vanished in transit (Fowler also vanished).

The box had been taken by Peter and Diana, an important clue in who killed Kate and why.

Neal had Mozzie working on the 'why'. The music box contained a code in music. Mozzie was their best chance of cracking it.

In the meanwhile, Neal needed that box as Fowler-bait. He contracted Alex to steal it from Diana and deliver it to The Russian Heritage Museum.

They were doing a showing and Neal had a plan to get himself in. First, he needed to get out of the anklet, which he did with the lifted key to it. He placed it around Bugsy's, June's dog, neck so that the signal moved.

Neal also grabbed the gun he had lifted from Akihiro Tanaka's shop. Akihiro wouldn't mind, Neal would return it afterwards and Mozzie trusted the guy enough to let him listen to part of their code.

He just needed stake out the event and wait for Fowler to make his appearance.

* * *

**Throwing Away Everything**

Being an acrobat trained by Batman meant that Neal was very good at thinking around the box. Entrances and paths were everywhere and he was very good at spotting them.

That's why it only took him a moment to figure out an alternative path into the room Fowler had defensively locked himself in. A path which would get him inside without having to go through Peter or the locked door.

He grabbed one of the banners fixed outside the window and used it to swing across to the room Fowler was hiding in.

He bet Diana didn't see that one coming when she chased him inside, obviously on Peter's orders. It was also a good thing she didn't try following him that way.

Neal put the sound of Peter banging on the door out of his mind as he focused on Fowler.

He fired a warning shot.

"I have five shots left," he warned, deadly serious. "That's the only warning you get." He didn't like murderers. He really didn't like people who used other people to extort money and items from others and then killed the other people when they didn't get what they wanted.

"Whatever you think happ-"

Neal hadn't come here, hadn't slipped his anklet, risked going back to prison and thrown away everything his family believed in for empty excuses. "Tell me why you killed Kate!"

Fowler denied it. Of course. Neal was asking him to admit to murder.

Peter bashed his way into the room and Neal knew in that moment, Fowler was going to be arrested by the FBI.

He still tried to argue though. Still tried to get Fowler to tell him _why Kate had to **die**_.

"If you pull that trigger, you will regret it for the rest of your life, Neal," Peter said, "you're not a killer."

Neal internally cursed. Why did Peter have to be right? But, he could still be a killer. He could still make Fowler suffer as Kate must have suffered.

"Look at me, Neal.

"Come on.

"This isn't who you are."

He couldn't do it. Peter was right.

He put the gun down.

* * *

**Bedside Vigil**

Fowler hadn't done it. He hadn't been the one to kill Kate. Neal didn't know what to do with that information.

Fowler had lost someone. He had made the same mistake Neal had almost made, except no one had been there to stop Fowler from killing the one he saw as responsible. He had been caught and blackmailed and the box was the price for his freedom.

Instead, Fowler had been arrested. He had, by his own admission, lost everything. Akihiro Tanaka was dead, killed by someone chasing the secret of the code.

Neal had almost lost his friend. While he had been consumed with his desire for vengeance, the someone who killed Akihiro had gone after Mozzie and the code he carried.

Neal sat in the bland hospital room and watched his friend breathe. Mozzie had almost died. The bullet had just missed his heart.

It was his fault.

"I'm an idiot," he mumbled, clutching his hands together to keep them from shaking.

* * *

**The Agent meets Him**

It seemed like everyone was in New York City. He was certainly no exception.

Neal hadn't come home. June left for a few hours, looking quite shaken but holding it together.

Peter got home later than usual, the agent's wife coming out to greet the agent with a worried expression.

He listened. It seemed that 'Mozzie' had been shot. There was also a mention of 'Fowler' and how they finally managed to arrest him.

El seemed surprised and asked questions which Peter seemed to not want to answer.

It was those questions he wanted answers to.

He dialled the home number.

"Special Agent Peter Burke?" he rumbled into the receiver.

"Yes?" The agent was suspicious, even in his overworked state. Good.

"I'll meet you out the back." He hung up. He watched as Peter gave the window an angry glare.

Someone didn't like the intrusion onto his property. He figured the agent would get used to it.

Peter slowly opened the door, gun in hand.

"Hello?" the agent called out. When he didn't respond, the agent added, "it's illegal to trespass, show yourself or leave!"

He stepped forwards and let his cape flutter in the wind.

"Hello, Agent Burke. I believe we need to talk."

Peter jumped but lowered it gun. He was impressed, most officers who hadn't met him still pointed the gun at him even after he revealed himself. Some even fired.

"Why me?" Peter questioned in confusion. "I mean, I know you tend to follow the Red Hood sometimes and both he and Red Robin have been linked to you and your city. But, I've had nothing to do with either of them."

He gave an interested hum and waited for the agent to continue.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Information."

Peter sighed. "On who?"

This was baffling. It was that easy?

"I heard you were an honest man."

"Right."

"You're willing to give up information that easily?"

"If you're who you look like, then you'll get it regardless," Peter responded with a shrug. "And, depending on who you want information on, I'll do whatever gets you out of this city faster."

Oh, curses. He liked this guy. That was bad. Positive feelings towards others meant he would be less on guard. He needed to be on guard around the FBI.

"I want information on a certain Ponzi schemer."

"What?" This seemed to surprise the agent. He wasn't surprised at the surprised response, after all, he was looking into an older case, something which happened over seven years ago.

Something Dick really should have told him he was involved in.

"What can you tell me about Vincent Adler?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Guess who's in New York? Also, for the White Collar fans, he does know that Neal was involved with Adler but, at this point in time Peter doesn't (Peter is about to find out).


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Okay, so I've sent my laptop away for some repairs (I miss my laptop *sobs* so smooth, so easy to work on). So, there may be errors in the new few weeks or changes in formatting because of that. I'm using my tablet and it's not very kind in speed or spelling accuracy.

**Wheelchair**

Neal paused when he spotted El wheeling Mozzie into their 'catch Larssen using his Nigerian Prince smuggler; Frederick Bilal' meeting. Or, as they came to be known, Burke's Seven.

The wheelchair sent a shock through his heart.

Jason knew. Tim knew. Cass knew. Steph knew. Damian knew. Bruce had always known…

...Did anyone tell Barbara?

* * *

**Murder and Murderers**

It was the tune of the evening. When Roy caught wind of Mozzie being stuck in a chair while his body and heart healed, his first stop was not to the ailing criminal.

It was to the other playing criminal.

Having Arsenal drop down onto the balcony was not the kind of thing people wanted to see. Especially not when they were wearing an anklet and had held a gun up to a man's heart earlier that week.

Neal was shocked and ended up tossing a regular kitchen knife at him.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me?" Roy questioned as he let himself in. Lian, dressed in her red hooded outfit, slipped in behind him.

"Don't," Neal grumbled resting his head in his hands. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Don't what? Ask how you're feeling after your friend got shot?" Roy asked, taking a seat at the table.

Neal was confused. He wondered if Roy even knew. It was possible he didn't, since Peter was working to keep everything quiet. No one needed rumors flying around the FBI, especially if they alerted someone to Fowler's arrest and cooperation or Neal's willingness to turn a weapon onto another human being.

"I tried to shoot Fowler," Neal admitted. "Held the gun right to his face."

"Idiot. That's the worst place to aim," Roy scolded. "Everyone knows you go for the chest."

Neal didn't think that was the point. Besides, Fowler had worn a vest before.

Roy turned to his daughter and suggested the teenager go find June and see if the wonderful lady had any treats for her.

"Okay, so you tried to shoot him," Roy said, facing Neal with all-seriousness.

"I didn't try. I fired a warning shot and then threatened him. Meanwhile, Mozzie was getting shoot because of the stupid code everyone seems to want for some reason! And now Peter's on suspension because Larssen framed him!"

"That's the way it is. I'm not going to scold you for using a gun or even threatening a killer."

"Fowler didn't kill Kate."

"So, he's not a killer?"

"I didn't say that." Fowler had confessed to murder. Just not Kate's murder.

Roy made an interested noise. However, his expression said he wasn't interested in Fowler at all.

"So, what are you going to do about Peter and Larssen?"

Neal described the plan they had come up with. By the end of it, Roy was grinning ear-to-ear.

Of course, Neal didn't mention his relationship to the insurance investigator Peter happened to know. Or that she happened to jokingly call him 'Boy Wonder' the other day; why did he let them put that name in those comics? It seemed he couldn't even escape that nickname when he was someone else!

* * *

**"I Will Call It FANCO!"**

Roy managed to get Neal to lighten up for long enough to enjoy a good time together mixing different soft drinks together and 'creating' their own non-alcoholic drinks with crazy, fun names. It was around four am in the morning when there was a knock at the balcony glass door. Jason stood there, no mask or hood and frowning.

"Jason," Roy said in what sounded like a warning tone. Neal looked between the two, worried about whether or not they had a fight. His worry was the only reason he didn't see the hug until it came.

Jason wrapped his arms tightly around Neal, squeezing so tight that Neal almost suspected he was trying to kill him by squeezing the air out of him.

"Jason?" Roy repeated, this time sounding confused.

Jason gave Neal a few pats on the back before peeling himself off the shorter man.

"What was that about?" Neal asked, not that it wasn't nice to get a hug from his brother. It was a little known fact that Jason gave the second-best hugs in the Batman family.

"What was what about?" Jason questioned in an oblivious way. "I came to collect Roy. We've got a job."

"Lian's here too," Neal pointed out. She was currently crashed on his bed, leaving her dad and 'Uncle Neal' to their 'nonsense'. Or sulking because they wouldn't let her out on her own to hunt criminals in New York.

* * *

**You've Got Hackers**

Tim popped up next. He hacked into the FBI work computers (or had previously placed his program in Neal's computer somehow) and made the screen go blue with a message in the middle.

_'No one's dead, right?'_

Neal spent a few minutes staring at it. There was a window underneath the text ready for him to add to the chat.

_'I almost killed Fowler, RR. I was so close to shooting him where he stood.'_

_'Because no one in our family has done that before.'_ Neal could almost see the eye-rolling. Tim wasn't even a teenager anymore, he shouldn't have be reacting like that!

_'Go away.'_

_'And no one in our family has ever said that before.'_

Neal decided to ignore his smart-mouthed brother. He could work just as well on paper. About five minutes later, another message popped up on the screen.

_'I was joking.'_

Neal sighed and messaged back that he knew that and was trying to work.

* * *

**Infiltration**

They got their men, Larssen admitted to Peter the name of the man behind it all and Mozzie figured out the code (it made something). It was just Neal's luck that all of this could be traced back to Vincent Adler and his fractals.

The code could be used to build a fractal which would find something which vanished in the 40s. Neal didn't get what would be worth all this death and destruction of lives but, whatever it was, he wasn't going to let Adler have it.

However, there wasn't much they could do until Mozzie built their little fractal so it was back to work for Neal and the FBI.

Peter and Neal stood outside a building. It was a simple, six story building. The FBI had contracted Neal Caffrey to test the security.

"So, how long will it take you to break in?" Peter asked him.

Neal tiled his head to one side and then to the other. He had already figured out one way in the moment they pulled up.

"Define 'break in'. Are we going by how long it takes until I have a clear path inside, how long until I get inside or will we go by how long it takes me to open this front door for you?" Neal asked with a smile.

Peter shook his head in a fond way.

"The last one. Open that front door for me." From the brief they had both received, they knew that there was a deadbolt on all the doors leading outside to the ground level. All the windows were also locked from inside.

"Give me…" Neal hummed thoughtfully. "Seven minutes?" A minute a floor and a little extra.

"Seven minutes?" Peter sounded disbelieving. Neal didn't get it. It was a fairly simple building to break into; he could have pulled this off when he was a child on the trapeze.

"Yeah, watch." He took a few steps back for a running start.

He had noticed the moment he arrived that there was an unused fire escape along the side of the building. The ladder or stairs to the ground were gone, leaving only the stairs from the second floor up.

Neal took his running start and leapt up and kicked off the wall, reaching for the bars of the unused fire escape. He gripped them and pivoted his body over the top of the bars, landing on the catwalk.

He ran up the stairs, heading towards the roof. As he had deduced, the roof exit was not bolted.

Actually, to his surprise, the roof door wasn't even locked!

Neal opened it and bolted down the inside fire escape stairs, the ones which were obviously intended for use.

Finally, he pulled back the deadbolt on the entrance and opened the door, flashing Peter a triumphant grin.

Peter looked gobsmacked. When he didn't react, Neal started to get nervous. Maybe he had revealed too much of his ability? But, using acrobatics to at least reach the second floor of a building was common, right? Maybe it was the flip around onto the fire escape; Neal knew of a number of people who could do that but they were all in the 'cape game' as Mozzie sometimes referred to it.

Neal hadn't thought, he had just been itching to do some acrobatics. He hadn't gone out of anklet since the Fowler incident, refusing to use Mozzie's and Roy's machine. Plus, he trusted Peter to not make too big a deal of this.

He plastered his con smile on his face to hide his nerves.

"Is that it?" he questioned.

Peter sighed and nodded.

"I really thought this would take longer," he muttered with a reluctant smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Cat Comes to Town**

"Oh no, here comes trouble," Diana commented as a tall, short haired woman walked through the doors. Her hand was at her hip and her luscious red lips were turned in a disappointed, annoyed frown.

Peter sighed.

"That's Selina Kyle."

"I thought it was 'Wayne'," Jones commented to him.

"Who knows," Peter shrugged. "Neither of them wear rings and not even the tabloids can tell if they're together or not."

Neal saw his chance to enter the conversation with a quick quip.

"I didn't know you read the society pages."

Peter gave him a scolding glare while Neal smiled back.

"El does. She's all over the Waynes being in the city. Apparently, they're hoping to hold some kind of fundraising event as well as promote tourism in Gotham."

Neal's heart, which had been relatively calm even with Selina downstairs, started running faster.

"The... Waynes?"

"Wow, Caffrey. I thought you lived off the society pages," Diana quipped back. She was sympathetic enough to explain though. "Bruce Wayne and... which kid was it... the youngest?"

"The youngest," Peter confirmed. "El thinks she's a little cutie."

"Even being raised by someone as airheaded as Bruce Wayne?" Jones wondered. "It can't be fun growing up with him as a father."

Neal remembered nights running across rooftops, mornings with spilled coffee and laughs, stories and effort to at least spend holidays together.

"What about with her for a mother?" Diana questioned as another agent directed Selina up the stairs. Despite the heels she was wearing and the snugness of her blue dress, Selina took the stairs as quick as any agent.

She knocked on the door. Then she opened it and popped her head in.

Neal caught the exact moment she spotted him. Her lips twitched and she covered it up by running her tongue across her bottom lip.

"I'm looking for Peter Burke. I heard he's the agent who can help me."

"Well, good luck, Boss," Diana commented as she and Jones gathered their things and left. Neal thought about following but Selina motioned for him to stay.

"I need someone to run the security of a few buildings for me," she demanded. "Bruce is being so stubborn and refuses to hold my function at any place with lax security."

"I wonder why," Neal muttered, referring both to Selina's past as a cat-burglar and starting the question of why they had to hold their function in New York.

"I could get Neal to run the security," Peter commented firmly. "However, it'll take a few days. We need to be certain that the facilities are alright with it."

Selina huffed, as if this was some great inconvenience.

"Whatever," she said with a flap of her hand. She pulled out a card and passed it to Peter. "When you've done it, send the reports to this email address."

* * *

**Cappuccino in the Clouds**

Neal had not expected the sight of Timothy Drake-Wayne. Timothy Drake-Wayne was sitting on a chair out on the balcony of Neal's apartment, sipping a coffee, reading a paper and admiring the view.

Huh. So that's what that felt like. A sharp annoyed pang and mild irritation. Because, why did Tim get to enjoy 'cappuccino in the clouds' when Neal was working hard?

"Ah, now that's not an expression that Neal Caffrey should be sporting," Tim commented as Neal sat down across from him.

"What are you doing here, Tim? I had Selina in the office today and hints that she and Bruce are holding an event and now you're here."

"Of course, I'm helping run Selina's little fundraiser." Tim placed his coffee cup on the table without a sound and locked eyes with Neal. "And if I'm going to suffer through this, so are you."

* * *

**How Does This Keep Happening?**

Maybe Neal could take an early lunch. Judging by the annoyed expression on Diana's face, he didn't think it would take much convincing on his part to get her to back him up.

"Look, I assure you, whatever the papers say about me and Selina isn't true," Bruce Wayne said slyly as he leant upon Diana's desk. "I'm completely free to have you."

Neal didn't doubt that Bruce chose the only woman in the room who would resist his advances. However, it was embarrassing to watch.

"All she asked was how you got up here," Jones finally said, interrupted in a grumpy tone.

"Oh. I have no idea," Bruce shrugged. He gazed around as if only just realising he wasn't standing in a restaurant or party but an FBI office.

"Then leave," Hughes stated plainly from above. "We are all busy people with work to do and cases to solve."

Neal was probably the only one to notice that Bruce seemed impressed. The lazy smile and wiggling of fingers probably distracted everyone else.

"Of course! Of course! I heard that Selina brought you all a job. Have you done it yet? We're eagerly awaiting the results. Why, we can't plan if we don't have a venue!"

Neal shared a look with Peter. Peter gave a tiny and slow shake of his head.

Neal's lips twitched into a smile. It would be nice to see someone else suffer because of the Waynes being in New York.

'Don't,' Peter mouthed.

"Excuse me," Neal said, smoothly crossing the room in a moment.

"I believe I might be able to help you."

"That's odd. I don't believe I need any help," Bruce responded.

Neal channelled his annoyance into a patronising chuckle.

"From my point of view, you do," he said with a smile. Neal held out his hand and introduced himself. "Neal Caffrey. CI to Special Agent Peter Burke. Now, Peter's wife is an event planner and I bet she'll be able to help with planning while you're waiting for a venue."

Bruce shook his hand and raise an eyebrow.

"Really? She'll be able to plan without a location?"

"Plans can be made while the location is up in the air. Plus, we could also give her the results of our security runs at the same time as you. She's good at her job."

Bruce seemed impressed.

"Sounds like a deal. Give her number to my secretary."

Neal knew better than to ask who the secretary was. Bruce probably didn't even bring one with him.

Security arrived at that moment to escort Bruce down to the ground floor. Bruce went without a fuss but Neal knew it wouldn't be the last they saw of each other.

Once the elevator door closed, Peter moved up to Neal.

"So, what did you slip Mr. Wayne?"

"Why Peter," Neal turned and smiled. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

Peter frowned. Neal needed to answer, not joke.

"Relax. I just slipped him El's number. It's faster than 'giving it to his secretary'."

Peter groaned and Diana laughed.

"What's the matter, Boss? Scared El will leave you for Bruce Wayne's money?"

"I'd have to be the money," Jones commented. "The man doesn't have much in the way of a brain."

"Then Peter has nothing to worry about," Neal said. "El would pick his brains over Bruce's any day."

Peter's disapproving look didn't have the force it had moments ago.

"Get back to work," he grumbled. "I'll ask Hughes to get someone investigating how these people keep getting up here."

* * *

**Food**

Tim tapped his foot against the floor as the youngest swung her feet back and forth. They had been sitting on this chair for almost half and hour.

Tim was trying to do his work covertly, as it wouldn't do for someone at Burke events to walk past and catch him looking at witness statements or expense reports. But it was slow and inefficient.

"I'm bored," Helena sighed for the fifth time. Tim was actually surprised that it had only been five times. Helena didn't have things to do like he did.

At least she hadn't run off yet. If this had been almost a decade ago and he had been sitting next to Damian and not his little half-sister, Tim would bet there would have been an empty seat beside him because Damian would have run off.

"Timothy and Helena Wayne?" a dark haired woman asked, popping her head out of a door. Tim looked up and she smiled, slipping into the room. She was carrying a tray with a jug of water and some small sandwiches on it. "Here, I'm sure you're at least a little bit hungry."

Tim recognised this woman from the information Bruce had dug up. She was Elizabeth Burke who, as far as he knew, was supposed to be having a meeting with Bruce and Selina.

She laughed when he mentioned it.

"I left them with a pile of colours to decide on a colour scheme. I do believe we're going to take a while, so I wanted to make sure you two were given something to eat and drink."  
"Yes!" Helena cheered, taking the tray from Elizabeth. The twelve year old placed the tray on her seat and sat on the ground in front of it to eat.

"Thank you," Tim said politely. He decided that Mrs. Burke was alright. She kind of reminded him of Ma Kent, just younger and more of a big city woman than a country one.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Wow, twenty chapters... My thanks to everyone who has read, left Kudos and comments!

 

**Log In**

Neal had to do this. He locked the door to his apartment, closed the windows and hid in the walk-in closet. His stomach was doing flip-flops and his gut was telling him this was a bad idea.

But, he couldn't leave it any longer. Almost all of the family were in New York. Barbara needed to know he was here.

Neal really hoped someone else hadn't told her. That she wasn't harbouring anger at not being told.

Contacting Barbara was as simple as getting his laptop and logging onto a certain site. Then he just set up a video call.

The call seemed to take forever to connect. Neal watched the screen, heart in his throat.

"Hel-…Dick?"

He sucked in a breath as Barbara's red hair and glasses filled the screen. He had missed her.

"Hi," he responded with a small smile and a wave.

"Dick, what are you wearing? Is that a suit? And a trilby?"

Neal reached up and pulled his hat off his head, surprised she knew what it was.

"Yes and yes. Listen, I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Username**

Why did they need to keep records of the times Neal had been kidnapped, shot at or gone undercover?

"You had to do _what_?" Barbara laughed.

Neal could feel his cheeks flaming.

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

"It's certainly not wearing a dress at one of B's stings but still..."

"She held a gun to my face!" Neal tried to remind her. He was telling Barbara about the time he had posed as a hitman and snuck into Sara's house with a gun. The FBI had somehow missed that 'Mr. Black', the person Sara's suspect had hired, was a hitman when he had been held under suspicion so Neal could take his place.

"You did it first," Barbara pointed out, smugly.

"Only because the driver would have if I didn't! And I didn't point the gun at her!"

"Uh-huh. Because that would have stopped you from taking the shot."

Neal did have a quick draw when he wanted too. But, he wouldn't kill anyone...

Barbara must have seen how uncomfortable he was. Neal didn't like being reminded of Fowler; he had been about to shoot the man, for a number of reasons. One being that Adler, the man pulling Fowler's strings, was living completely under the radar.

"Look, I either laugh about this or get incredibly angry about it," she informed him.

Neal took a moment to absorb that information. He had thought as much when she started making jokes about Neal Caffrey rather than yelling at him for vanishing for years.

It hurt, how much he missed her. How much he missed this.

"How about I tell you about the time Nurse Ratchet gave me something 'fun'?" he asked. "There are no FBI notes about it but I do have Peter's accounts of what I was like as well as a rather good memory even when drugged. Although, I don't really understand why I lay about when I could have escaped."

"Weak muscles, addled brain cells" Barbara responded before saying, "and I want to hear this story. First, any footage?"

Neal smiled as he thought of the 'Kodak Moment' where Peter stole the security tapes for him.

"Not anymore," he responded in a mysterious tone.

Barbara made a disappointed 'tsk' and Neal started telling her the story.

* * *

**Password**

Neal quickly said goodbye to Barbara when a banging started at his door. He ended the call and quickly made his way through the apartment.

"Neal!" Peter roared from the other side of the door.

Neal audibly unlocked it and commented, "you have a key."

Peter glared.

"And you normally don't lock your door. What's going on?"

Neal wondered if Peter was trying to respect his privacy. Or whether he just left the key for Neal's apartment at home because he never needed it.

"I was making a call to an old friend," he said truthfully. Peter gave him that look which said he was filing this information away for later. "Anyway," Neal continued, "why are you here?"

"I brought beer," Peter responded, holding up a bag. Neal was reminded of another night just a while ago where they did the same thing. Neal had told Peter all about how Neal Caffrey, Mozzie, Kate and Adler. He didn't tell Peter about his life before that.

"And?"

"I was hoping we could look over some casework."

"Why?"

"Because El's busy with the Wayne event. I thought I should get out of her way. Can I spend the night here?"

It seemed like a strange request but it wasn't the first time Peter had stayed over. Neal sighed and gave in. Besides, it might even be fun.

* * *

**Name, Rank and Designation**

Neal was woken to the one sound no ex-con wanted to wake to.

The sound of an FBI agent declaring, "FBI, freeze!"

He reached for his bedside lamp and switched it on, squinting past the darkness to see the two figures by the couch. One, on the couch, was Peter with his gun in hand.

The other was revealed as the light came on.

Jason?

"What are you doing here?" Neal groaned as his younger but taller brother backed away from the gun-wielding agent.

"And how did you get up here?" Peter added.

"I walked," Jason responded haughtily to Peter. He plopped himself down on the edge of Neal's bed. "And I needed to talk to Neal."

Neal groaned into his pillow.

"Couldn't you call?"

"I thought you might like to see my perfect face," Jason responded. "Now, can you ask your pet agent to put his gun away?"

Neal glared but pulled himself out of bed for whatever this was anyway.

"Peter, its fine. Todd doesn't mean any harm." Mostly.

"Does he normally come in during the middle of the night?" Peter questioned with a pointed look at Jason's waist. "With weapons?"

Neal looked at where the very obvious gun was holstered and shrugged. If he acted like this was no big deal, maybe Peter would calm down.

"What do you want, Todd?" he asked Jason.

Jason smiled. "That's more like it! I want you to do something for me."

"Something?" Neal responded in a deadpan.

Jason fished around in his utility belt before pulling out a scrap of paper and passing it to Neal.

"I need to know, is this real?"

Neal walked over to the table and laid the paper flat. It was an invitation to the Wayne event. Except… it wasn't.

"The logo is right and the text is definitely from the Wayne templates," he mused. Those were worrying points. "But the paper is not of the card stock that the Wayne's tend to use for personal events. It's too thin and the wrong shade."

"The wrong shade?" Peter questioned. He had taken the seat across from Neal to watch his analysis.

"Uh… right," Neal responded, having a moment of self-consciousness. It was weird trying to break down how he knew Wayne Industries did things beyond, 'I know because I spent my teenage years around these things'. "The paper's the wrong shade because, while Wayne's paper generally has a white appearance, it's actually a cream colour which is designed to be brighter than white. But, the real clincher is the signature."

"But the signature's right," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was printed on at the same time was the rest of the invitation. Wayne stamps or handwrites. The digital signature is rarely used and for something like this, he'd use a stamp."

"So, it _is_ a forgery," Jason stated.

"Where did you get it?" Peter asked, his expression shifting to 'case-mode'. Neal knew there would be an FBI file on this by mid-morning.

"Some scumbag was selling them. I thought it was fishy but, like I said, the signature matched Wayne's."

"Also, you knew someone in the FBI White Collar division," Neal commented.

Jason didn't deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably not the reaction from Barbara that people expected but... it's only the first time she's appeared. And it wasn't in person. (She will appear in person, after all, there's an event coming up).


	21. Chapter 21

**Babysitting Duty**

It was unexpected. He planned that because it would allow him to see the kind of man Peter Burke claimed to be.

Helena whined and fussed. She didn't like this at all. Bruce would never understand why his children thought themselves above having a responsible adult watching over them.

"Bruce Wayne?" Peter questioned when he opened the door. His gaze slid down to the dark haired girl standing at his side with a pouty face.

"Ah, yes. Do try not to say it out loud, I'm undercover you see?" He pointed to his sunglasses, playing up the act of 'stupid air-headed billionaire'. "Think you could do a favour for me, Mr. Burke? This is my daughter Helena. Now, Selina and I were invited to this lovely little luncheon, but our hosts don't want any children there boring up the place."

Helena huffed in disagreement. Bruce ignored the slightly angry look which crossed Peter's face. Apparently, he agreed with Bruce about how children should be treated.

It was a good start.

"We don't know many people here in good old NY city but I thought that maybe you and your wife might like to babysit my daughter."

"El isn't here right now."

"Well, I'm sure you're more than enough. She doesn't cause trouble, my little Helena. Thanks!" With a kiss to his daughter's forehead, he left her there.

Or so it appeared. He got in his car but grabbed a coat and hat, slipping right through to the other side. The driver drove off in one direction while he walked in the other, keeping his attention on his daughter and the agent.

Peter seemed panicked. He looked at Helena and asked her a few questions, to which she responded patiently before walking into the house in an annoyed huff.

Last Bruce saw of Peter before he closed the door was him calling a number. He started down the street since he really did have somewhere to be.

* * *

**Not a Childminder**

Neal was a bright man but even he had trouble processing this. Peter had called and asked him to come over, promising no answers until Neal got there.

"I'm sorry, Bruce Wayne did what?"

Peter was panicked.

"He just appeared on my doorstep and left his daughter here! What am I supposed to do with her Neal? I haven't the faintest clue how to deal with her!"

Neal glanced over at Helena, who was sitting at the Burke's dining room table, eating a sandwich.

"It's not deviled ham, is it?" he questioned, crinkling his nose. Although, it would serve Bruce right if his daughter learnt to like the disgusting smelling meat.

"No. It's cheese." Peter glared at him. "Is that all you're concerned about?"

"Yes. Look, I don't think Bruce Wayne would have left his daughter with you if he didn't trust you and your wife. Or he's up to something." Neal shrugged. "The guy's got a lot of kids, so I don't think he'd willingly put his daughter in any kind of harm's way." That was a partial lie. For a moment, Neal thought Peter had caught him out on that.

"What am I supposed to do with her, Neal? We're opening the case into the fraudulent invitations so I can't take a day off work to babysit a child I don't know."

"Her name's Helena. What more do you need to know?" Neal questioned without expecting an answer. He went on to suggest, "why not just bring her to the office?"

Helena's head popped up.

"Yeah!" she said, getting up and walking over. "I want to see the FBI! Can I? Can I?"

Peter only lasted a few seconds before completely caving.

"Okay."

* * *

**Bats in the Bullpen**

Neal took over as Helena's guide. She whispered the question of why Peter called him 'Neal' while they drove to the office. Neal was surprised that Helena could recognise him. Or someone told her who he had been.

"I'm undercover, shush," he responded with a smile and a wink. Helena giggled.

Neal told her all about the FBI as they walked in.

"And they need all the help they can get," he commented.

"How much help do you need then, if we caught you twice?" Peter countered.

Helena laughed and Neal flustered for her entertainment. He held her hand as the elevator took them up and showed her his desk as they arrived.

"Who's the kid?" Jones asked.

"I'm Helena!" she introduced herself with a smile.

"Good ears," Jones commented, pulling Peter away to ask why there was a child in the FBI.

Neal gave Helena a piece of paper and some of his pens to draw with. She frowned.

"When do we get to catch bad guys?" she asked.

"Not today," Neal responded firmly. He didn't need his little sister running into a fight and possibly getting killed while he couldn't protect her.

Helena frowned but took a seat offered to her by another agent and started drawing.

"She looks like you," Diana commented. "Something you're not telling us, Caffrey?"

Neal shook his head with a wide grin.

"Nope. She was left in Peter's care for the day," he explained.

* * *

**Little Angel?**

Neal knew that Helena could hear any conversation within the halls of the FBI she wanted. She was small enough and sneaky enough to move around without notice, plus she had good hearing. The only thing which counted against her was that she didn't have the appearance of an agent. Most people noticed when she walked into the room because a child was out of place in the FBI.

On the other hand, Neal had also heard a number of conversations about how cute she was and what an angel she was. Neal would concede that however, he had also met her brothers.

He was one of her brothers.

They were far from angels.

"Where's my pen?" one of the agents commented. He was turning his desk upside down. Moving papers, lifting organisers and the keyboard and pulling drawers out in search of his pen.

"Just grab a spare," Diana huffed at the display.

He agent glared at her and then threw his hands in the air.

"I don't have any spares! All my pens! Gone!"

"You didn't do this, did you?" Jones asked Neal. Neal shook his head and shrugged to indicate that he had no idea who did. A lie. He might have had a little idea.

A little while later, they were interrupted by another agent, the first agent's partner, who walked out into the middle of the bullpen and called out;

"Has anyone seen the Savidge report?"

A chorus of 'no', 'nope' and 'haven't seen it,' rang out.

It wasn't the first time something like this happened as clerks tended to forget to let people know when they moved things.

However, the file turned up in the bathroom. It was certainly not the usual place for a file to be.

It continued for most of the day.

"Hey, Smith, why are your glasses on my seat?"

"Diana, missing something?"

"Where's my USB? I had the handwriting analysis on there!"

"Anyone seen my pants?"

That last one was Blake. He was unfortunate enough to have coffee spilled on his pants, which went missing once he changed into a spare pair.

* * *

**A Crow**

Peter caught the culprit. Helena had cleared off part of the file shelf, having found a dusty section which no one seemed to use. He noticed her over there and checked later on to find the missing stuff.

He also found Neal's wallet. Neal turned completely red when Peter waved that around. Helena had to have taken it earlier in the day but he hadn't even noticed!

It wasn't like he used it for much. Not that he could tell Peter that.

"Don't tell Mozzie," he said quietly as he reclaimed it. "He'll be mad that I… _let_ my pocket be picked."

"Let, huh?" Peter smirked, knowing that Neal didn't let it happen because he didn't realise.

Neal glanced over at Helena, who was sitting on a chair with her arms crossed.

"What happens to her?"

"Prison for three to four years. Hopefully she's better at staying put," Peter joked. Neal gave him a horrified look. "It's a joke, Neal. I'll talk to her and her dad."

"Have you tried asking why she did it? Maybe she was bored?" Neal suggested.

"I can hear you," Helena pointed out. Her tone was grumpy and annoyed. "And the agents are mean."

Peter and Neal shared a look. That was a new one. Most kids loved the agents. Kids thought they were cool.

"'Mean'?"

"They say mean things about Neal. I like Neal."

"Oh great," Peter sighed. "You're dragging a child down the criminal path."

Neal glared at Peter. This was not his fault. If anything, he was going to blame Jason for this criminal streak.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So, the plan had been to finish Damian and Mar'i 2 - Nightstar within a week so I could focus on this story. Unfortunately, that story ended up longer than I thought it would be and it doesn't look like that is going to happen. So, back to alternating updates for all my ongoing stories.

 

**The Waynes**

Neal didn't know what the agents were expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

"Have a little dignity and close your mouth," he whispered to Jones.

Bruce Wayne had come to pick up his daughter. He brought Selina and Tim with him.

"He looks familiar," Jones commented quietly, a few other agents nodding in agreement as they stared at Tim.

Tim smiled back and gave them a shy wave.

"Daddy!" Helena cried, running out to Bruce. Bruce crouched down, gave her a hug and then stood back up. His hand rested on his daughter's shoulder as he walked over to greet Peter.

"Thanks for taking care of my daughter," he said in a way which made it sound like he hadn't just shoved Helena off on the agent.

Even so, Peter couldn't help replying with, "not a problem." Imagine being intimidated by 'Brucie Wayne'. Peter hadn't thought it would be possible until he met the guy.

"Who is that?" Jones asked Diana within Neal's earshot.

Dressed in a shirt and jeans with sunglasses on his face, Tim was almost unrecognisable as 'the adoptive Wayne Heir'. He didn't stand near the family and was looking around the area in a way which suggested he was making a mental map of the area and where everyone was.

Tim caught Neal looking at him and smirked. Tim reached for a pen on Neal's desk.

'No,' Neal mouthed, shaking his head slightly.

Tim's lips twitched upwards. He gave a slow nod in return.

'No!' Neal mouthed with a firm glare.

Tim pocketed the pen.

"Timothy, put that back," Bruce said in a scolding tone without turning around. He didn't even look at Tim as he checked that Helena was in one piece.

Tim huffed and placed the pen back on the table.

"I just wanted to look. I've never been in the FBI before," he said, with all the innocence of a young man interested in the work of agents.

"And pens are the most interesting thing here?" Jones questioned with a scoff.

"Not like anyone's offering a tour," Tim responded with a pouting face and a forlorn shrug.

The agents shared looks, waiting to see who would be the first to break. It was Agent Blake.

"I... guess I could show you around?" he commented. Tim smiled a white-tooth grin.

"That would be great. Thanks!"

Neal rolled his eyes. This was a complete turnaround from Tim's last time here as Alvin.

Neal almost preferred Alvin Draper's visit. At least he wasn't sucking up to the agents with his somehow-still-baby face.

Bruce took Peter aside to talk about how forgeries of their invitations seemed to be popping up. Neal joined in the conversation as he had been the appraiser for the forged invitation.

"Well!" Bruce boomed as he shook Peter's hand. "I'm sure you'll be able to find the culprits. We had those invitations printed in the Gotham office and mailed out so I'll have to find you...uh... some kind of contact number for them."

Peter nodded his agreement while giving Neal the same 'extract me' look he used when he met Jason.

* * *

**Sneaky Selina**

"You know what surprises me," Diana commented after the Wayne family left. "Selina. She didn't leave Bruce's side the whole time they were here. Like some kind of trophy wife."

"They're not married," Blake informed her. He had been completely charmed by Timothy Drake-Wayne.

"And how do you know that?" Diana questioned.

"Tim told me. He said he wished they would hurry up and tie the knot so people would stop asking. Except he also said they would be miserable if they tied themselves to each other in something like marriage."

"Weird," Neal commented as he hadn't said much in this conversation.

Peter sighed. "Remember why we're here."

The agents looked around the room. Sitting on the table was a fake invitation and a real invitation to the Wayne event so the agents could compare them. They were also looking for any hints to the forger.

This was a briefing and brainstorming session. Not a gossip session.

Diana's comment was wrong about Selina following Bruce like a trophy wife. Neal actually knew that Selina had done more than they saw. With the FBI investigating the fake invitations, Batman needed a way to know what they knew and track their movements without relying on Neal to relay information.

Not that he was looking to rely on Neal at all. He seemed to be ignoring Neal in favour of gathering information on the FBI.

Selina had been planting listening devices all over the office as she and Peter walked around. Neal was certain that, if he got Blake to show him the route he took with Tim, that he would find listening devices planted by him all around as well.

* * *

**The Burkes**

Mozzie and Neal stood on the Burkes' doorstep. Mozzie had said something about El inviting them to a lunch and encouraged Neal to come. When Peter opened the door, his face was tight, stretched thin with dread of what was to come.

Neal realised it was going to be one of _those_ lunches.

"Ah, we're taste testing," he commented as he walked in. He was a little nervous as he could still remember the taste of mustard squid which was both gross in taste and texture.

Mozzie was rubbing his hands together excitedly as he didn't even pause to give Peter more than a passing greeting before going over to see what El had planned for them this day.

"Yep," Peter sighed. "Everything needs to be perfect."

They made their way into the room and surveyed the table. El's hair was tied up and she was bustling around the room.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this," El said to Neal. Neal smiled and said that it was no problem, even though he hadn't known about it until now. "This is going to be the biggest event of this year and Burke Events is hosting it."

Neal couldn't help smiling. El looked stressed but her tone of voice held a kind of joy. She really enjoyed her work. There was no one better in New York to plan the Wayne's party.

Mozzie had finished looking over the food so he pulled out the bottles of wine he brought with him and passed El the white wine.

"This will go well with what has been prepared, Mrs. Suit." El gratefully took the wine from him, as well as the other bottle when he held it out. "And you can keep this one as a thank you for the mix CD."

'Mix CD?' Peter silently asked Neal.

Neal shrugged. He had no idea what they were talking about. It could be referring to a CD, code for something else or just an excuse Mozzie came up with so that El would accept the wine.

El left them for a few moments to grab a clipboard and pen.

"Alright boys, dig in."

* * *

**Taste**

Neal looked over the food. He felt that something was missing. Around him, Mozzie and Peter were carefully choosing the next thing to try. Mozzie was anticipating it, picking things he truly thought belonged in the party. Meanwhile, Peter was picking the things he was the most comfortable eating and things which hopefully tasted alright.

"Neal? Everything alright?" El asked.

Neal nodded, keeping a thoughtful look on his face as he picked out something he remembered liking at Bruce's other parties. He hoped she just thought he was thinking hard about what to try as he didn't want her to panic of something missing.

He chewed thoughtfully, giving El his thoughts as the sweet taste of meat sauce rolled over across his tongue. He swallowed, a thought hovering on the edge of his mind.

"What do you have for vegetarians?" he questioned as he looked over the table. There were cucumber sandwiches and carrot sticks but didn't seem to be much else that didn't involve meat in some way.

"What do you mean?" El asked.

"The youngest male Wayne, uh, Da… Daniel or something," he said, hoping to throw them off by not saying the right name. "He's a vegetarian and animal activist, isn't he?"

El's eyes widened with realisation. Neal could almost see her brain switch to panic mode as she absorbed this information. Then she started thinking about what to change and turned to her clipboard, flipping through papers with a thoughtful and determined glare.

Neal reached for one of the sandwiches, the hairs on his neck prickling with Peter's suspicious look.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bruce Wayne seems like an idiot**

"Bruce Wayne seems like an idiot," Jones commented with a sigh. He looked over the list Bruce had given them. It was a list of all the people who had motive to forge invitations. "How does he have so many enemies?"

Neal wasn't surprised at the number of enemies Bruce had made. He was, however, surprised to see that Vincent Adler was on the list. He gave Peter a nudge and pointed to the name on the list, knowing that Peter would notice it eventually. At least this way it would appear that Neal was sharing everything he noticed.

"He runs a successful business," Diana said to Jones, "that alone makes enemies."

"He's also somehow on the wrong side of Lex Luthor," Peter commented, pointing out that Luthor's name was also on the list. "And we all know the stories about him."

"They're unverified stories," Diana reminded him. "They still need evidence."

"Neal, what do you think?" Peter asked him.

Neal was shocked that Peter was asking. Maybe he had been staying too far out of the conversation?

"I have no idea," he responded. "It could be anyone on this list."

"I hate to say this, but he's right," Jones sighed. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

Peter scowled. This was not the attitude he wanted from his team. "Our job is to find the needle. Diana, run these names and find out if any of them have been connected to forgery crimes. Jones, meet with some of the Wayne family and get me a list of people who could have the position or skills to create an accurate forgery of the invitation. Neal, talk to Mozzie. If someone's handing these things out then I want to know who."

"Yes, Boss."

"On it."

"I'll try. But you know Moz."

* * *

**Bruce Wayne is Dangerous**

Neal was lucky enough to find Mozzie lounging on his couch, drinking what looked like cheap wine.

"Moz, you okay?"

"Heard you and the Suit got mixed up in Wayne's business," Mozzie commented in a morose tone. El had contacted him to tell him about Helena being left in Peter's care.

"Yeah, someone's forging invitations to the Wayne party. We've got to find out who."

Moz glared at him. In one movement, the little guy sat up and stood up. He downed the last few drops of wine and placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Have I taught you nothing?" he demanded to know. "You don't mess with Wayne! The guy practically runs Gotham! And that woman he can't seem to decide whether or not he's dating, that's Selina Kyle! There are stories about her which are enough to make me never want to be after the same target as her, ever."

"Those are all stories Moz," Neal said, trying to keep the peace. He certainly couldn't say that they had nothing to worry about because Bruce was his adoptive father.

Mozzie looked hurt that Neal would question his wisdom.

"There's something about the Wayne family, Neal. They're trouble." Neal really couldn't say anything against that. It was true. "I would still like to know why Damian Wayne came here."

Neal's heart stopped. He hadn't thought Mozzie would recognise Damian. Damian had managed to mostly stay out of the news, even in Gotham.

"How-"

"Trade secret."

"Moz, you don't have trade secrets."

"Why not? You do."

That hurt. Neal shared as much with Mozzie as he could. They had many adventures together. Many cons and impossible heists.

"That's not fair."

"Neal," Mozzie sighed. He said the name as if it was just an alias. "I have one question and I want the truth."

"You what?" Neal had never done this with Mozzie. Other people had asked for the truth from Neal, he had even done this with Selina. But, never Moz. Moz had never asked for this.

"Truth. If I knew your name, would you confirm it?"

"What?" That was not what he expected. He expected Mozzie to demand answers. To ask him a question he had to answer.

"Truth. If I asked you whether a name was yours, would you confirm it without lying?"

"I… yes." Bruce would kick him if he heard this but, Neal felt he owed Mozzie this. Not only for holding things back but also because he had just thought the worst of Moz when they were friends. He should have known that Mozzie wouldn't force him to tell. "Of course."

Mozzie seemed relieved with that.

"Okay. So, Dick Grayson?"

Correction: if Bruce could see this, this place would probably not be standing as the resulting fight would be that explosive.

Neal was certain his jaw could not drop any further. Mozzie was giving him a triumphant look, like the one after a successful heist.

"I-You- _How_?" Mozzie gave him a flat look, silently reminding him to answer the unspoken question. _Was he Dick Grayson?_ "Yes, I was. But, seriously Moz, how did you figure it out? I haven't been Dick in years."

"You're slipping _mon frère_ ," Moz responded. "And letting Damian Wayne into the apartment was not a smart move."

"No one 'lets' Damian Wayne in anywhere," Neal grumbled back. "He lets himself in. Just like all the others."

Mozzie nodded agreement in all his sagely wisdom.

* * *

**Keller (Payback)**

The line went dead and Neal stared at his phone. Keller had escaped. Down the street, El and Peter were sharing an embrace after a stressful day.

None of them thought Keller's plea bargain of 'critical to national security' information to share would end like this.

"We'll get him Neal," Peter insisted, hugging El close. Neal continued to glare at his phone.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered without enthusiasm. He was tired.

Keller had sent them to Jason Lang; photographer, past forger and, after today, kidnapper. Lang had taken Peter, locked him away in a cage and handcuffed to a chair and demanded that Neal pay him two and half million dollars.

Neal had a ring worth that much. That ring was now in the FBI's possession because he didn't need it; the ring was to be a prop in a fake proposal. However, Kate wasn't around to give it to.

"It was all a wild goose chase," Neal pointed out with an edge to his voice. Keller had them and Lang running around while he executed his escape.

"Don't," Peter said with a shake of his head. 'Don't think about it,' he was implying. "I'm okay, El's okay and you're okay."

"Mostly. Don't know how 'okay' I'll be after Hughes gets his hands on me," Neal quipped. "I made him angry by actually paying the ransom."

"I can imagine so," Peter commented. "Thanks for that though."

"Too bad we didn't decode the message you sent us though," Diana commented as she joined them. During the exchange, Neal had used a 'proof of life' demand to Peter could pass them a message. He told them 'NO TRANSFER', which they decoded too late to stop Keller from getting away during his transfer.

"Doesn't matter," Peter told her.

"We need to get you checked over and everyone here though a short Q&A session before we can officially call the day," Diana said. It was the message she had come over to deliver.

A debrief and then home. Neal really needed his bed right now.

* * *

**Bed**

Neal lay face down on the bed, fully dressed and not moving.

Roy pulled himself up onto the balcony and unlatched the door. One step in, two steps.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Roy jumped at the sound of Mozzie's voice. He hadn't even noticed the little guy sitting near the no longer used fireplace. It was a spot not visible from the windows, probably why Mozzie had chosen it.

"I can't visit my friend now?" Roy demanded to know.

Mozzie raised his eyebrows at the tone.

"Neal had a tough day and I think he's sleeping with a knife under his pillow. I wasn't able to confirm that part before he conked out. Tell me, do all Waynes sleep in uncomfortable positions?"

Roy answered before he could realise the implications of that question, "I'm not sure but, I've caught Jason- wait. He told you?"

"-pft- I figured it out." Mozzie was interested to see that Roy didn't look angry or horrified at that. Instead, he was pleased.

"Awesome. Now I can call him by his name again!"

A knife seemed to appear in the wall next to the fireplace, having flown past Roy before embedding its blade in the wall.

Roy's heart stopped for a second as he turned around to see a completely-awake Neal, glaring at him.

"I can hear you two, you know," he grumped. No one liked being woken up by friends sneaking in.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much energy left to edit... life has been all over the place lately. Hopefully, it all calms down after this weekend. I'm ready to get April over with.

**Relationship Issues**

Dick had been insistent. No Roy. No Jason. Nobody was to know.

"Not even the Suit?" Mozzie questioned. Dick glared at him. Sure, coming from Mozzie, the question was honest but, it was just the kind of teasing questions Dick was trying to avoid.

"Not even Peter."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It's the middle of a heatwave, power outages were rolling across the city-"

"An evil energy trader was working to cause the power outages," Dick corrected.

"Semantics. The point is, the scene was set. It was a lovely archive room with government records all around you… right there for the taking…"

"Moz," Dick sighed.

Mozzie continued, snapping out of his pleasant daydream. "So, it's hot, the power went out and you two were alone in the archives."

"For a few moments," Dick reminded him because Mozzie had returned with the power to see... Dick's face heated up.

"It's understandable, I assure you. I question your choice of partner but I assume this has something to do with keeping Sara around until we solve this music-box-fractal and find the hidden treasure?"

Dick groaned. That's not what it was at all. He found himself attracted to Sara. She was strong and determined and sometimes worked outside the law to capture people who break the law. It was amazing. She was amazing.

But that didn't mean he was looking for a relationship.

"It couldn't hurt if we just see where this goes, right?" he asked Mozzie, even though he was internally cursing at himself for even thinking about continuing this. He should tell Sara that it wasn't going to happen, as his life was complicated, and that they should just be friends or something.

Moz raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want my thoughts on this? Because I think it's a huge mistake."

"What's a huge mistake?" Jason asked from the apartment door. He was standing there with a USB in his hand and looking ready to tackle some crime. Possibly literally.

"Don't worry about it," Mozzie assured him. He pointed to the USB. "What did you bring us?"

Jason looked at the object in his hand and then over to Dick.

* * *

**Accusations**

A woman was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered. She must have been thinking about all the warnings and stories she heard about women in her position.

It wasn't going to happen tonight.

Dick dropped down in his black outfit and mask. He knocked out the criminal and comforted the woman.

He left her with the tied up man, waiting for police, as he leapt up the sides of the buildings.

Within moments, he found himself standing the roof of the building. The thrill of finally being able to run around on rooftops and doing what he had been since a child still hadn't worn off.

Footfalls sounded behind him and Red Robin spoke, "so, your little bespectacled friend knows."

Timothy sounded suspicious and slightly disappointed.

"He can keep a secret," Dick responded honestly.

"How do you know he's not the one forging the invitations?"

Dick laughed at that.

"He doesn't forge. More to the point, before he figured it out, he was telling me to stay away from Wayne. Just so you know, not everyone falls for the brainless playboy act."

"How about the brainless big brother act?" Red Robin countered.

That hurt. Dick hoped Tim wasn't talking about him but, at the same time, he had a feeling Tim meant him.

"Pardon?"

"Brothers shouldn't disappear without a word. Nightwing wants to know when you're coming home."

It took Dick a moment to recall that Damian was using the name Nightwing. In his honour, which was both heartbreaking and amazing.

He could also see on Tim's face how he didn't think he would be coming home.

"I don't know. There's people here, good people and I don't want to leave them just yet."

"That's what I expected," Red Robin sighed before leaving. Dick moved to chase after him but, Mozzie called over the comm. that he might have a lead. Internally cursing, Dick turned and went back the other way towards June's.

 

Jason's USB had contained information on what was supposed to happen during the Wayne party. Including a draft of the invitation and a list of the people who had been sent a copy; the information hacked from Tim's email.

"You don't think it was one of your 'brothers'?" Mozzie suggested, playing the 'devil's advocate'.

Dick appreciated his tact. He did not appreciate his theory.

"No," he responded firmly. "None of them would do something like that." It was illegal and didn't help anyone.

"How do you know? It's not like you've seen them the past few years. More than a few," Mozzie said. "And Red Robin doesn't seem happy with you."

"I might not have seen them for years but I still know them. None of them would do something like this."

Mozzie gave him a look. It was both thoughtful and unimpressed.

"What?"

"What if they think you did it?"

"Why would I do this, Moz?"

Mozzie shrugged, "because you like the thrill? Because you want to get back at Wayne for something? Because you're a convicted forger? It's probably that last one by the way, this is why you never get caught."

"They wouldn't think that!" Dick responded. A little loudly. Mozzie grabbed his glass of wine and left.

Dick sat down and started his own frustrated search through the information.

* * *

**Information Trade**

Peter glanced at the window, frown tensing. It was a little how he looked at Neal when he suspected Neal of doing something wrong. He stood up with a sigh, El's eyes quickly snapping to the window.

"So, that wasn't my imagination?" she questioned, having seen something outside. It was a little unnerving to think about.

"No. He tapped the window," Peter responded, grabbing the files he brought from work.

"You're not going to invite him in?"

"I've tried," Peter responded. It wasn't like he wanted to stand out in the dark. It just seemed his visitor liked it a little more than most. "At least he's here to help."

"Of course I am," Batman responded from the darkness. However, he didn't need people looking into the Burkes' house and seeing Batman in all his Gotham glory. He was almost certain no one outside of the family and the Burkes knew he was in New York. "What do you have for me?"

Peter eyed him suspiciously.

"Vincent Adler. You said you were looking into him and I gave you what little information we had at the time."

"I assume more information has surfaced."

"We have uncovered the existence of something Adler is after. He wants it enough to kill and will probably resurface in order to claim it."

Batman shifted his stance so the agent knew he was listening.

"A U-Boat that disappeared in the 40s." The fractal they decoded from the music box would being used to build a radar to find it.

"What does he want it for?" Batman's head swum with the possibilities. If Adler was after something from the era, it could be almost anything. Weapons, equipment, identities, treasure... Hitler clones. He really hoped it wasn't that last one but he had learnt that almost anything was possible.

"That's unknown," Peter responded. "We are working on locating the U-Boat before Adler but, we're also waiting on confirmation for a meet with someone who might know more."

Batman took the file and flipped through it, the lenses in his mask making the information easy to read even in the dark.

He very quickly noticed something.

"You're withholding information."

Peter's eyes narrowed. He placed his hands on his hips.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"You have access to more information than what's here and I notice you seem to have edited out a few names."

"It's bad enough you're knocking on my door, why should I send you to others?" Peter countered. He was trying to hide something. Batman was both irritated and impressed. He knew Peter knew who he was and the FBI agent was still trying to control the situation.

Batman decided to show a few of his cards, so to say. "Tell me about Neal Caffrey."

A slight reaction on Peter's face.

"I don't think Neal has anything to do with you or your world." Peter held his gaze but his eyes strained a little with the effort.

Wait.

 _What_? Batman frowned.

"My world?" he questioned.

"Capes and fighting crime outside the law," Peter responded, his gaze not wavering. A normal person's eyes make movements when they are asked to answer questions. However, Peter was watching him. He was lying and trying to appear honest. Probably a trick he had tried to pick up from watching Neal Caffrey.

However, Peter had also gone to the effort to conceal Neal involvement with Adler. Batman could only believe that he was trying to protect the young conman from the big, scary Bat.

"That's not what you believe, is it?" Batman waited a moment before adding, "I already know about Caffrey's involvement with Adler. If anything, it makes him an 'asset' to this case. I'm not here to attack or go after Neal in any way."

"Of course. Neal has nothing to do with this," Peter responded.

Ah, it was this game. Batman could play this game; let's pretend we both don't know that we know.

"You might want to pay attention to whomever Adler's people seem to be bothering. Adler might have unfinished business with him."

Peter nodded, taking the advice. Batman was ready to leave when the FBI agent asked a question, almost out of the blue;

"What do you know about Bruce Wayne and the little party he's having soon?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an extra down the bottom of this chapter. A list of hints and things Peter probably investigated.

**Foreboding**

Neal's phone rang.

"Sara?" he questioned in surprise. Of all the people to call him, she was near the bottom of that list. They would be meeting up for lunch in a few hours anyway.

"We still on for lunch today?" she asked in a tone of voice which suggested she was still having trouble with believing he still wanted to have lunch.

"Of course," he responded with certainty. "I'll be with Peter beforehand, we've managed to arrange a meeting with Alex-"

"To find out more about the U-boat," Sara finished for him.

Neal had a feeling he knew that tone. Sara wasn't happy about him meeting up with a woman who wasn't her and had more past shared with him. A little bit of jealousy. At least that meant there was a chance they could take their relationship to the 'dating' level. Hopefully. If this Alex thing doesn't cause her to rethink dating him.

"Let's just hope neither of us end up in hospital this time," he joked, trying to get her to put the pieces together. He and Alex had a messy past, one filled with cons and backstabbing. It wasn't the kind of relationship used for a romantic relationship. It made a barely functioning work relationship; mostly they owed each other favours and both had connections the other didn't.

Sara was silent on the other end.

"Maybe she won't know anything?" Neal tried suggesting. After all, she had handed the search over to Neal since she kept hitting dead ends.

"Don't say that. The sooner this is over and done with, the better," Sara responded. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," he responded, hanging up. That went well; not.

* * *

**_Nananana nananana_ Ad-ler!**

The next few hours passed in a blur. Adler holding a gun at him and making him get into a limo. The limo driving over to Peter, who is ordered to get in as well. They were knocked out with a truly nasty drink and brought to the U-Boat.

There was no race. Adler already had it. He just needed to open it.

Neal managed to open it with Alex shouting a clue at him. They explored it.

It contained treasure. Looted art and valuables. It was priceless.

Neal smashed the camera Adler was using to watch them explore.

"He can't be allowed to keep this," Neal whispered to Peter under his breath. He was mentally trying to figure out the best way to take Alder and his men down.

They had almost outlived his usefulness. When that happened, he and Peter were probably dead men.

"Let's just focus on getting out of this one alive," Peter responded.

Alder came down to have a look. His henchman 'guided' Alex inside with them.

"Still can't believe this is real," she said breathlessly, taking a look around. It took Neal a moment to remember that her grandfather had told her stories about this hidden treasure. She had spent her life chasing it.

Like Alder.

Neal glanced over at the wanted Ponzi schemer. All they needed was for the FBI to pop up and Adler would be behind bars. Instead, the FBI had no idea they were here while Adler looked over the paintings which would make him an even richer criminal.

Then three things happened at once.

Adler said something about them going for a ride.

Alex started struggling as she didn't want to go back into the limo.

A black figure jumped into the room, knocking out the henchman holding Alex.

"What the-?" Adler questioned, pulling out a gun.

"Get down!" Batman growled. Peter didn't waste any time, grabbing Neal and pulling him away as Adler fired. In this small space, the bullets impacted Batman's chest armour.

"Batman!?" Neal cried out in both worry and surprise. What was he doing here?

"What's a Gotham fairy tale doing here?" Alex questioned loudly and Peter pulled Neal back through the sub. When Batman had given Peter a tracker the previous night, he had also asked Peter to make sure Neal got somewhere safe.

"There's still the explosives!" Neal shouted at Peter, his mind back with Batman and Adler. "If they go off-" A shiver went through him as he imagined that.

"Then we don't want to be in here either," Peter countered. They climbed up the ladder, Peter almost shoving Neal up. As soon as they were out, Alex ran off to locate the FBI on Peter's orders.

* * *

**Suits and Capes**

"This is a mess," Batman grumbled as he hiked up the ladder with an unconscious Alder on his shoulder.

Peter noticed Neal's eyes widen slightly in surprise. It was sinking in that Batman was really here. In the middle of the day. Somehow he knew where they were.

"Agent Burke."

"Batman." Peter stood tall and square shouldered. Something about Batman made one stand tall.

Neal looked between them. His surprise morphing into a 'what is going on' expression. His gaze settled on Batman.

"Don't look at me like that," Batman growled. "He used to you to open up a Nazi submarine which could explode at any moment. What would have happened if I hadn't been here?"

"I have no idea," Neal responded honestly and in a frustrated tone. "But you shouldn't be here. How are we supposed to explain that?" He gestured to Adler, unconscious on the ground.

"I'm sure Agent Burke can think of something."

Peter groaned but agreed. Neal still didn't have any idea what was going on. When had Peter and Batman become almost friends?

"Fine, we'll get outside. But, if you touch anything, I'll know," Peter said. That sounded like a threat and Neal gave the agent an impressed but terrified for him look.

"I need to erase all signs of my presence. Keep Ms. Hunter from mentioning I was here."

"I'll try." Peter tugged Neal away but Neal wouldn't budge. "Oh for the love of- Come on, Richard! He'll meet up with you later."

The sound of his name jolted Neal out of his thoughts. Batman gave a small nod and he finally let Peter pull him outside.

"It's Dick, by the way. No one calls me Richard. And also, it's _Neal_." He made sure to really emphasis that. "You don't want my enemies coming after you."

"Funny, that's the same thing _he_ said," Peter muttered in an unimpressed tone. Neal didn't need Peter to clarify who 'he' was.

He gave Peter a flat look. He didn't like Peter ignoring the issue.

"You're still Neal. At least until your four years are up."

Alder was officially arrested by Diana and Jones, who had been tracking the sub via the fractal Mozzie had made. It seemed this was a day filled with surprises as Mozzie had gotten into an FBI van in order to assist in the search.

Neal's lunch maybe-date with Sara was a bust though. He really hoped Batman wasn't around when they brought that up.

There was also a goodbye kiss from Alex in the day's events. By the time evening rolled around, Neal was tired and just glad that no one; like Sara, had pointed a gun at him. Sara had spoken with Alex though and Neal knew it had been about him.

* * *

**Alliance**

Alfred Pennyworth didn't let Elizabeth Burke scare him out of her kitchen. Instead, the two ended up cooking, talking and washing up while Peter and Neal sat at the table with Bruce Wayne. Bruce was dressed casually, bandages hidden under his blue shirt. Adler's bullets had managed to fracture his ribs, otherwise he insisted he was fine.

For Neal, this was freakishly weird. He had never imagined these two meeting like this at all. Not even when Bruce came to New York.

"I thought your 'Brucie' act was well done," he commented to Bruce. He used a hard tone, citing that he wasn't at all happy that Bruce had outed him to Peter.

"It was. Yet, Agent Burke still figured it out." Bruce smiled his business smile at Peter. "I feel I should apologise for all the trouble my son has given you."

Neal groaned and ran his hands through his hair. Peter's lips twitched in a reluctant smile. Peter knew that Bruce was saying this because he wanted to embarrass and frustrate Neal and remind him that his family still cared about what actions he takes.

"How did you figure it out?" Neal asked Peter.

"Both of you were dropping a lot of hints."

"And, as good as an agent you are, you were able to figure it all out," Bruce said. He made it sound like he had planned this all as some kind of way to test Peter. However, Neal couldn't help wondering if Bruce was just trying to cover up how he had messed up.

"Will you be staying in New York while Neal serves his sentence?" Peter demanded to know.

Neal's heart thudded in his chest.

"Unfortunately, I will have to return to Gotham. It's not far, so I should be able to fly here in a few hours if Dick does something," Bruce said. Neal couldn't feel relieved about that. Was Bruce waiting for him to mess up or something? He glared at his adoptive father. "And my daughter and her friend are opening a new branch of their coffee shop, _Coffee Vigil_ , here. And they'll be moving here to run it."

"Cass is?" That was news to him.

Bruce nodded and gratefully took the coffee Alfred offered him, the old butler seeming to appear at just the moment Bruce craved his caffeine kick.

"That's why Jason's still around too. He's managing their accounts."

"Jason's moving here too?" Mozzie would help Neal escape New York if he wanted to, right? After not seeing his family in years, it was suffocating to think of them being in the same city. He felt a travel itch in his body when he thought about it.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Relax. New York's a big city (not big _enough_ ).

"I have no idea," Bruce responded to Neal. "He still doesn't talk to me much."

"Jason would be 'Peter Todd'," Peter stated questioningly to Neal.

Neal nodded. "What gave that away?"

"Damian's visited you. Tim came to the office. It's only an intuitive, logical leap that Jason would visit you as well in some form. In addition, they share the same last name. You wouldn't believe how many assumed identities contain some kind of link to the person's other identities, right _George?_ "

Neal sighed and rolled his eyes. He had three identities with the first name George. "I still don't see your point."

Peter shrugged. "You confirmed it anyway. Verbal confession."

"He's got you there," Bruce commented after taking a sip of his coffee.

Neal found himself hoping Bruce would go back to Gotham soon. But Alfred, Alfred brought him out delicious roast and veggies and made El smile, Alfred could stay.

* * *

**Hints that Neal might be more than a criminal (Peter edition):**

\- Had a problem with Cruz saying the 'Teen Titans' weren't heroes (Didn't say anything about it although Cruz noticed).

\- Cons criminals (this one is just to highlight some of Neal's heroic tendencies)

\- Neal knows about comics (could be explained away as being into anything worth money)

\- Reports of the figure in black who was quietly protecting New York's streets (see two down)

\- Some kind of knowledge of Kori Anders: model and old Teen Titan (as well as Nightwing). Dick Grayson publicly dated her.

\- Man in black saved a painting in a penthouse from being stolen the same night Neal claimed to be talking to Mozzie about the same scenario (Peter checked into Penthouse robberies and that one came up because of its closeness to the scenario Neal told Peter, even though it didn't succeed).

\- Neal survived ninjas and Alvin Draper, who seems to have some kind of relationship to Neal, considering he knew how to goad Neal

\- The man in black saved Peter from a robot: used a Nightwing voice: also similar figure to Neal

\- Arsenal and someone with a Bat symbol came to New York. Around the same time, Neal had to babysit for a friend (Lian)

\- Peter met Damian

\- Batman spoke to Peter as he was after information about Adler (connected to Neal and their own investigation)

\- Neal is acrobatic

\- Todd sneaks through windows

\- Neal knows things about Wayne which are difficult to learn without knowing the guy

\- Helena likes him

\- Neal and Bruce have similar ways of making people buckle with disarming smiles

\- Knows that Damian Wayne is a vegetarian


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: There was a bit of a delay with this chapter. Mostly because I've been too busy _reading_ fanfiction to _write_ fanfiction. Have a rest chapter before pieces of plot start coming back as we move into the _Wayne Invitation Arc_ , as I call it in my head. I'm not too happy with what's going on in the last section but Steph and Cass just but their way in there and well, what's the point of this crossover if I can't have moments like that?

 

**Long Day**

Neal stumbled into the apartment. Jason was sitting at the table, eating a pizza. It was a show of how ridiculous and tiring his day had been that the only thing he thought to question was where Jason had gotten the pizza. It smelled good.

"You can't have my pizza," Jason said as Neal reached for a slice. To his despair, Jason shifted the box out of reach.

"I'm hungry," Neal whined, reaching for the out-of-reach box.

Jason had a good look at his brother and pulled out one piece. "Just one piece," he insisted as he handed it to Neal.

Neal grinned and started eating. It was a bit of a chore to finish even one piece as, hungry though he was, he was exhausted. All he wanted was to flop down onto the bed and sleep.

Prison really messed with his sleep cycle. He wasn't able to keep all Bat hours, all the time.

"What happened?" Jason asked with a sigh. He could see his brother's fatigue.

"Batman," Neal responded, the pizza muffling his speech.

"Batman?" Jason questioned in surprise. "And here I thought he had decided to take some kind of holiday or something while here."

"Apparently not," Neal sighed. "He's been talking to Peter. Helped us collar Vincent Adler and recover stolen Nazi treasure."

Jason stared. And stared. "Vincent Adler… the Ponzi guy?" Neal nodded. "What treasure?"

Neal made a sad noise at the very thought of the treasure which had slipped through his fingers. "Masterpieces, Jason! Lost works by the greats and a whole bunch of jewels and things. Mozzie could buy me an island with just a tiny amount of it. Or one painting."

Jason was a little surprised that Dick spoke about painting like that. "They're just pictures."

Neal glared at him. "They're not 'just' pictures. They're works of art. A capture of a person, a time, a place. The emotion of the subject and artist, expressed through the artist's skill. They're stories, histories, ancestors and promises to future descendants."

Jason held up his hands, hoping to stop the rant there. "Okay, I get it," he said. Anything to make him stop talking. It was sappy emotional stuff which didn't have a place in their lives. "I can't believe you used to steal those 'promises to future descendants' though," he commented.

"Oh, that's all about the skill and challenge. Although, I don't mind promising the painting a nice future. I do take care of the things I steal," Neal mused.

Jason gave him a scolding look. It looked a little like the one Bruce gave him when he learnt Neal had been arrested. "You've got to be kidding. You sound like Selina, except without the cat fetish. If you start calling your stolen loot 'darlings' or 'babies', I'm gone."

Neal filed that information away for later. Anything he could use to chase Jason away without having to physically remove him was vital information.

He loved his brothers, really. But, sometimes, they were just a little too much.

"I'm going to bed. You're free to stay and… eat pizza," Neal said to his brother before heading over to the bed.

* * *

**Visitors**

Dick woke to the sizzling sound of pancakes being cooked. A sweet batter smell wafted over to him.

"Those do look good," Alfred admitted with a touch of reluctance in his voice. Anyone who knew him would know that reluctance came from not being the one at the stove.

"Thanks, Alfred," Jason rumbled in response. Dick could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

He floated in a half-asleep, comfortable state for a few moments. Jason and Alfred wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Then the events of the previous day came back and shattered the comfortable state Neal had been in. He shot up and out of bed.

Jason and Alfred were standing in the kitchenette. Jason by the stove and Alfred making toast at the bench while glancing back at what Jason was doing. Bruce was sitting at the table with a paper in his hands and a coffee on the table in front of him.

"What the-?" Neal questioned at the sight.

"Good morning, Dick," Bruce said.

"Mornin' Dickie," Jason almost sung, throwing a wide grin at Neal over his shoulder before turning back to the stove.

"Good morning, Master Dick," Alfred greeted him.

"…mornin', Alfred," Neal muttered in response because Alfred always deserved at least a response. The other two though… "How are you two sharing a room right now?"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow in inquiry while Jason grunted a, "huh?"

"Nevermind," Neal sighed. He hadn't seen Bruce and Jason this relaxed around each other in years. "What did I miss?" he muttered to himself.

An uncomfortable feeling poked at his heart and swirled in his gut. He wondered whether it was his 'disappearance' which caused Jason to come back into the fold.

Had he been the reason Jason didn't come back to the family? Sure, he had Jason had their fights and they both had almost killed each other but still, he thought they had been growing closer before he left.

Jason's pancakes were delicious. He even shared some with Peter when the agent turned up at the door to take Neal to work.

* * *

**Work**

It was the day after Adler's arrest and there was an almost relaxed air to the FBI. Yes, there was paperwork to complete and evidence to compile but the hard part was over. Adler would be in a cell until his trial, when he would probably be stuck there.

Neal found the air interesting. It seemed like everyone wanted to calm down after the previous day's excitement.

There was a meeting first up with Hughes congratulating them on their work. Then the meeting moved into reviewing other open cases. Hughes finished by debriefing the room on what would happen with the Alder case now that they had him in custody.

After the meeting was paperwork.

Peter muttered and grumbled to himself as he worked.

"Should I go?" Neal questioned for the third time that morning. Peter had cleared off some of his desk and told Neal that they would work together because he didn't want Neal to make any mistakes. It was a good cover while they tried to work out their story.

Neal was surprised at how good Peter was at peppering little white lies through their files to hide the fact that Batman had been there.

"No," Peter responded. He huffed and muttered something else about how 'Bruce Wayne' owed him one.

"Can we do something else for a while?" Neal asked. "Some legwork for another case, maybe?"

"There's mortgage fraud," Peter informed him.

"No."

"Identity theft?"

"Maybe. What else?"

"We're not doing the Wayne forgeries today, Neal."

"What, why?"

"Still no leads and it'll be there tomorrow. Let's just work on keeping Adler locked away."

Neal was seeing letters and numbers whenever he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Surprise**

Some of the agents looked up as a perky blond woman and her a short-haired friend walked out. They held a tray of coffees each and the blond was grinning like a used car salesman.

"Greetings hardworking agents of the FBI!" the blond said enthusiastically. "My name is Stephanie Brown and this is my friend, Cassandra!"

Cass bobbed her head in greeting, expression not changing from mild interest.

"We come bearing coffee and self-promotion!"

"Self-promotion?" Blake questioned in confusion.

Steph grinned at him and walked over to place a coffee from her tray into his hand. "We run a coffee shop together. Our main focus is on serving those who serve the community; namely officers and agents of the law such as yourselves."

"We are open during the graveyard shift," Cass recited.

Neal came dashing out of Peter's office.

"What the-?" he questioned.

"You know them?" Peter asked, having followed Neal out.

"Yeah," he stated. "The way you'd understand it is that Cass is Bruce Wayne's daughter and Stephanie used to date Tim."

Peter squinted at Cass. Neal wondered if it was random chance or if Peter suspected something. "And we haven't met them at any other time?"

Neal swallowed. "Define 'met'."

"Are we allowed to admire their business strategy?" Diana asked, walking up the stairs with two coffees in hand. One for her and one for Peter.

Neal waved to Cass, who gave a small wave back.

Steph looked up and winked at him. She brought him a coffee a few moments later.

It was nice.

"Done," Steph said with a hardworking sigh. She was still grinning. "Alright, Cass, it's over."

Cass smiled at that. Neal raised a curious eyebrow. It was more than enough for Cass to interpret his unspoken question.

"We visited other floors and police stations."

"That's right!" Steph said, giving Neal a playful punch in the arm. Thankfully not the arm that was holding the coffee. "We had Tim select a number of strategic places for us to visit which allow for the greatest spread of news about our shop."

"And the FBI White Collar division happened to be on that list?" Neal questioned quietly.

"Actually, yes," Steph whispered back. "We also visited Organised Crime and sent complimentary coffees to the tech guys here. Can't remember what they're called."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked in a pleasant manner. However, he clamped a hand tightly onto Neal's shoulder, indicating that he didn't appreciate the whispering.

"Who's better, Batman or Superman?" Steph said instantly. "Neal says Superman."

"He can fly!" Neal pointed out instinctively. "And bullets don't hurt him."

Peter gave him a surprised look. "I would have thought you'd say Batman."

Neal frowned at him. "What possible reason would I have to go with Batman?"

"He's cool?" Jones supplied. Everyone stared at him in disbelief for that one. He shrugged. "Batman's got the dark, not quite on the side of the law feel. You have to admit, Neal, he suits you."

"The question isn't 'which one suits me'. It's 'Batman or Superman'."

"No conditions," Steph added with an agreeing nod.

"Superman comes first to mind because he's cool," Neal said, mainly to Jones. "Leaps tall buildings in a single bound, laser eyes-"

"I'm sure you'd love laser eyes," Peter commented. "What safe could stand up to you then?"

"What safe can stand up to me now?" Neal responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He was one of the best and he knew it.

"I'd say Batman," Diana said. "Can't _not_ pick the one human guy in a team of superpowered people."

"That is a good point," Steph mused. "And I'm from Gotham so hometown pride says Batman."

"Three for Batman, Neal for Superman. I think Batman wins," Peter announced. "Now, Agents; and Neal, back to work! Stephanie Brown and Cassandra, thank you for coming and I hope we see you again."

"I hope so too, Agent Burke," Steph said with a grin and a theatrical bow. "Remember us during those long stakeout nights."

"Remember us," Cass echoed with a small smile before following Steph out of the office.


	27. Chapter 27

**Guests**

Neal walked into the Burke's house and kicked off his shoes. He bent down and placed them neatly by the door, taking the chance to pet Satchmo while he was at it.

"Hun, we're home!" Peter called out as they walked in.

"In here!" El called back. She was set up at the dining table. Her laptop was in front of her and there were a number of papers set around.

"Whoa. What's all this?" Neal questioned as he looked over the stuff.

"This isn't the Wayne party stuff, is it?"

"I could get Alfred to help you with that," Neal added. If it wasn't for Burke Events, Alfred probably would have been running around to get the event up and running.

"Don't worry about it," El told Neal, "it's for another event. They called in a bunch of last minutes changes to attendees, seating, dietary requirements... the lot."

Neal winced and spotted a similar expression on Peter's face.

"Can they do that?" he asked. If anyone in the Wayne family pulled that kind of stunt, he was certain they would get a talking to from Bruce. They were raised to respect those who worked for them because they were 'practically useless when it came to taking care of themselves,' as Alfred liked to remind them whenever he had to get them ready for an event.

"They shouldn't," Peter whispered to him at the same time El said, "they have and we will do our best, since this will be the last job we'll be taking from these people."

"If this isn't for Bruce Wayne, what do you think of that event?" Neal asked. Peter stared at him. "What? You know now and I'm kind of interested in what it's like on the other side."

"I can understand why so many people are willing to work under a man with a public reputation for being… well… stupid," El said with an apologetic look at Neal. Neal just responded with an uncaring shrug. Bruce had fabricated the identity of airhead a long time ago and he was used to people thinking of Bruce that way. "But, he's really organised. One of the best I've had in a while. Not to mention that this event is probably going to get the Burke events name out there.

"So, how was work?"

"The team spent most of the day debating on the badly defined question of Batman or Superman," Peter sighed.

"Superman," Neal said instantly with a grin at Peter. He knew that the part which bothered Peter the most was that the question was badly defined and that lead to the team discussing alternative methods of crime fighting while trying to figure out which one to pick in what situation.

"Come to think of it, don't Batman and Superman know each other?" El mused as she clicked on a few things. "Doesn't that mean Superman might be on the guest list?"

Neal coughed a laugh. He had seen the list and Clark (Superman) was on it, along with Lois Lane. They were reporting on the party.

A thought occurred to Peter. Now that they were out of the office, he could finally ask and expect to get a truthful as possible answer and not something made up to keep the secret.

"I thought you would go for Batman, since you know him."

"I know Superman too," Neal responded with a grin. "He's awesome. Took me flying a few times when I was younger."

Peter shook his head, wondering just how someone could be friends with both Superman and Batman and still end up a convicted criminal.

* * *

**Smiles**

Neal arrived on Saturday morning nice and early. El already had his breakfast cereal sitting on the table. He had brought it over one month previous, a week after Peter made a comment about how he was stealing all their cereal and he should slap cuffs on him for that crime. So Neal brought his own cereal.

"Morning El," he greeted as he sat down and poured a bowl of sweet, sugary goodness.

"I can't believe you eat that," Peter commented, making a disgusted face. "It's just sugar and food colouring."

"And it's delicious," Neal finished for him.

Peter grumbled something into his coffee. Neal could tell that he was frustrated about something. He looked to El for answers.

"His laptop was attacked by a virus," she explained.

"Really?"

"I was just going to rewatch a video some reporter from Gotham sent me," Peter complained.

Neal raised his eyebrows. Peter's tone suggested that he wasn't surprised something had happened to his laptop. "What kind of video?"

"The Batman one?" El asked at the same time.

Neal's blood seemed to chill at the name. It was a reminder that the man was in New York, something Neal was trying hard not to think about at times.

"What Batman one?" He was curious to what Peter had seen.

"Doesn't matter," Peter responded, "I'm almost certain it wasn't him."

Neal stared at Peter, waiting for more information. It only took a few moments before Peter continued, "I've seen Batman in person and the man in the video wasn't the same. Unless the Batman we've been dealing with isn't the real thing, which I doubt."

"And I thought it was unrealistic to believe that a shallow, playboy of a billionaire would be Batman," Neal commented. The mask of Bruce Wayne worked for a reason.

Peter gave him an unimpressed look. They had talked about this before. Peter knew that Bruce Wayne wasn't all he appeared and Peter was just glad the man seemed to be on their side. For now.

But, Batman was ultimately Gotham's problem.

"The man in the video was different. Moved differently and fought differently." Peter paused and narrowed his eyes at Neal, realising something. "A little like 'the man in black' who saved me during the Alvin case, if that man had been forced to fight a little closer to the ground."

"What are you saying? There's two Batmen in New York?" Neal questioned, dread curling in his gut.

"Neal," Peter stated in that 'I know you're involved in this' tone.

"I really have no idea," Neal pointed out. He had a feeling that Peter knew he was the 'man in black' however, he didn't know about the other part.

El sighed, fed up with the verbal dance the two men were doing, and told Neal about the video. She had seen it once and it involved Batman dropping down from a skylight with a grin on his face before fighting the criminals running some kind of illegal casino or something. She hadn't paid attention to exactly what it was those gathered had done.

"Wait," Neal stopped her and described the rest. El nodded as what he said matched slightly with the video.

"Peter reckons that you'd probably know what had been going on."

"Yeah. We thought Bruce was dead."

"Sort of like how they thought you were dead?" El questioned. It was an innocent question.

An innocent tone.

However, the words felt like a punch to Neal's gut.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I hope you don't mind that Peter told me who you used to be. Did you really prefer to be called 'Dick'?"

Neal nodded and commented, "still do," quietly. He clutched his hands together in front of him.

"Anyway, there's a lot of rumours around your disappearance. Including rumours that you died. Some saying you died in Gotham, killed my people trying to get to Bruce Wayne and some criminals even tried to take credit for it. Most of them were beaten black and blue by Batman or one of Gotham's other vigilantes.

"In fact, Bruce Wayne's lawyers are currently fighting to keep Dick Grayson's status as alive."

"Say what?"

"You have been missing over seven years, Dick," Peter said to Neal. "That means someone has to offer some kind of evidence that you're alive or declare you dead in absentia."

Neal groaned. If he ever resurfaced as Dick Grayson, he was going to have to fill out a lot of paperwork. Maybe he could get Bruce's lawyers do to it. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Okay. Well, Bruce's situation wasn't like that. We had good reason to believe he was dead, even if we didn't announce it to the world," Neal continued. He could deal with the 'dead in absentia' part later. "And there was chaos in Gotham because the criminal element were beginning to catch on to Batman's absence. It took a while but… uh…"

"What?" Peter prompted.

"…I wore the cape and cowl for a while." Neal looked to El, ignoring Peter's hanging jaw. "That was probably me in that video. And odds are, a friend of mine tracked it and destroyed it."

"You were Batman?" Peter questioned.

"Yep. Right before leaving to be Neal Caffrey."

"You gave up being _Batman_ to be a white collar criminal?" Peter shook his head in disbelief.

Neal gave him a savage smile, one which echoed the one from the clip. The smile then faded into the one more recognisable to Peter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter didn't go the way I though it would... first Bruce and Mozzie and then Neal/Dick went off-script...*sighs*

 

**Bruce**

Neal entered his apartment to see Mozzie and Bruce sitting across the table from each other. They were still and silent, just staring at each other.

"Should I give you two some alone time?" Neal jokingly questioned to cover the icy fear in his heart at seeing them together.

"Your little friend is a forger, Dick."

"Your big, intimidating friend is nothing like his reputation, Neal. Just as I theorised!"

"Okay," Neal said slowly. He had no idea what was happening and the fear had given way to confusion since they didn't seem to be attacking each other.

"Dick," Bruce placed extra emphasis on his name. "What are the chances that he is the one behind-"

Mozzie scoffed, "the forged invitations? Ha! Hardly."

"Mozzie would be more comfortable evacuating New York with your party going on. Unfortunately, he seems to want to stay out of a misguided worry that something will happen to me while he's gone."

"It's not misguided," Bruce and Mozzie said in unison.

 _Ah._ Realisation. They had been discussing him. No wonder they were silent when he came in.

"You're working in the FBI, Dick. How many times have you been shot at? Have they given you a gun?"

"I'm a CI, Bruce," Neal sighed. "I don't need a gun."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you ignored the first question," Bruce scolded.

"He gets guns pointed at him on a weekly basis," Mozzie said.

"Moz!" Neal scolded. He could see the start of a lecture on Bruce's face. He knew this lecture by heart and he didn't want to sit through it again. Bruce kept telling them that their civilian selves were to stay away from crime and guns, because they couldn't protect themselves and their identities to their full abilities. "It's not that often!"

"Dick-"

"Oh! My phone's ringing!" Neal said, looking for anyway out. He pulled out the silent phone and looked at the screen. "Oh, it's Peter," he lied. "I should take this."

"I didn't hear it ring," Bruce said.

"It's on silent," Neal stated as he backed out of the room.

* * *

**The List**

Neal managed to avoid the lecture but when he returned, he caught Bruce and Mozzie looking over a list.

"What's that?" he questioned.

"A list of people who could have pulled off the forgery," Bruce explained. "Mozzie's been helping me with it."

Mozzie reached for the list, covering it with his hand a moment too late. Neal had spotted the name at the top of the page.

Neal/Dick

As annoyed as he was that they put his identities together; that was just asking for trouble should anyone see it, he was even more hurt that he was on the list.

Mozzie saw the hurt on his face and instantly looked guilty. "We have to consider everything," he tried to explain.

Bruce didn't show any guilt as he added, "you have intimate knowledge of how my company runs, enough to identify the forged invitations in the first place."

"Jason knows," Neal pointed out. "He was the one who brought the invitation to me for a second opinion."

"And you have notable skill as a forger. As baffled as I am to how that occurred, would you rather we fail to recognise your skill?" Bruce believed that Dick wouldn't do this but, he knew who had trained Neal. He also knew that Selina wasn't above messing with Bruce just for a little fun.

"I'd rather you didn't think I would do this," Neal pointed out in frustration. "I have no motive."

Mozzie looked away. A tell.

"What?" Neal questioned.

Mozzie was reluctant to speak. He started hesitantly as he said, "there aren't many people who can create this forgery who also have some kind of grudge or knowledge of Bruce Wayne. In New York anyway. You're the only one who knows Wayne personally."

"So, by process of elimination, it must be me?" Neal questioned. "Bull. You didn't even know I knew Bruce until recently. How many other forgers could keep that from you?"

"Dick, calm down. We don't seriously think it's you, we're just-"

"Considering all the options, I know!" Neal released a long breath and shut off the tracker. "I need time alone," he informed them before storming out.

He knew how Batman worked. But he had forgotten how much it could feel like a slap in the face.

* * *

**Coffee**

Dick had considered all the pros and cons of going to this particular coffee shop. But, he wouldn't be a good conman if he wasn't willing to at least try. He was wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes.

He could have put more effort into a disguise than that but he didn't feel it was necessary. He wanted to be recognised by the ladies behind the counter.

"One black coffee," he said to Steph.

"Sure!" she replied with a grin.

"Thanks," he said with a weak grin. He took the coffee from Cassandra and picked a booth near the back to sit in.

"So it is you."

Dick looked up… not as high as he expected. "Tim?" He had expected Jason or Damian.

"Steph thought she might be hallucinating," Tim chuckled sadly as he slipped into the seat across from him. "You didn't greet her or anything."

"Yeah," Dick sighed into his cup. "This place has good coffee though."

"Good enough to risk going back to prison? You're outside your radius." Dick wondered if Tim had memorised his radius.

He hummed non-committally. Tim's eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" he demanded to know.

Dick sighed and took a sip from his coffee to delay answering for even a moment. "Bruce was at my apartment, talking to Mozzie."

"Mozzie? They say if you want to know who the best person for a job is, you talk to him. Of course, he only works with those who can 'make it worth his while'."

"That's his job. That's probably what Bruce is using him for." Dick sighed. "And Mozzie can only think of one name." A slight exaggeration. He was certain there were more people on the list. But they weren't at the top of the list.

"Yours?" Tim guessed, giving him a sympathetic look. Dick nodded. "Well, he'll have to think of another name. Or look into new players. Because it's obviously not you."

"How can you be sure?" Dick questioned with his conman grin.

"Aside from having no motive? You've been hiding here for years and didn't bother contacting us. Obviously, you don't want anything to do with the Wayne name."

_You don't want anything to do with us._

Dick winced as Tim dodged his gaze. Like he couldn't bear to look at him.

"Neal Caffrey getting close to anyone in Bruce Wayne's family might bring the wrong kind of attention down on you all."

"Like what?" Tim questioned sceptically. At least his eyes were focused on Dick, although they were filled with disbelief.

"The FBI, the police, and it would call into question Bruce Wayne's ethics. Not to mention, it might allow people to notice who I look like and I'm hoping to keep Dick and Neal separate in the eyes of the public."

"You can use whatever lines you want but-"

"It's fun."

Tim's mouth clicked shut. He stared at Dick in confusion.

"At the start of this act, I needed a bit of money so I forged some bonds. Roy mentioned that they couldn't be forged and I, of course, took that challenge. I didn't think much of it." And then he had met Mozzie. Mozzie had been amazed. His eyes had lit up. He had plan after plan, just from those little pieces of paper. "But I digress." Dick fixed Tim with an unrepentant gaze. He needed Tim to understand this. "It was fun but, I broke the law Tim. They pinned those bonds on me and I made them fight to prove it. There's a list of crimes the FBI suspects me of. And for some of them, they're right. It _was_ me. I've committed crimes they don't even know about. I'm technically still in prison." Dick pulled up his pant leg so that Tim could see the inactive anklet. "And I'm breaking parole right now."

"Yeah, you're breaking it to see us," Tim countered.

Dick sighed. This was what he was worried about.

"Actually, I broke it for a cup of coffee and in a fit of annoyance at Bruce. But this anklet isn't about that. It's about me breaking out of prison-"

"To help someone!"

"A prison I was in because I broke the law. I did. Me. I forged those bonds Tim. I tricked people into thinking they were real. I made money from that. That's why I was in prison. That's why I had to break out of prison. That's why I'm on an anklet."

"But-"

"There's no 'but'. I can't go back to Gotham until my four years are up," Dick pointed out. Tim scowled as he didn't like the point Dick was getting at. Dick smiled at him. Maybe it could be okay? Maybe they wouldn't fight this? "There's no deception going on here. I wasn't framed. I wasn't tricked. This wasn't an unjust law. I don't regret it but I accept that this is my punishment for it."

Bruce understood this. There was nothing to fight here. But, it meant that Dick was stuck to a 2 mile radius in New York. And before that, he had been in prison.

Tim was silent for a few moments. Unhappy. Dick knew he was disappointing his little brother and that hurt him. But, he couldn't risk any of them trying to 'free' him and getting into trouble with the FBI because of it.

"…but you didn't do this," Tim finally said. "And we're going to prove it."

Dick was confused but Tim pulled him out of the seat and guided him to the back room.

There Jason was sitting at a table with Damian. Spread out on the table was guest lists, names, a map of New York and lots of bits of information.

"You're-"

"'Bout time you decided to join us," Jason sneered. "A fresh set of eyes would be nice."

Damian shot a glare at Jason. They had been arguing about what step to take next in their search.

"Dick, get in here and tell us how you might hypothetically do this," Jason ordered. "Maybe there's something we can use."


	29. Chapter 29

**How to be 'Invited' to a Party**

_Step one: Get close to party-goers._

This step can be achieved in any number of ways. You can-

 

"Yeah, yeah," Jason said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm certain we all know how to crash a party."

Damian reached over and slapped Jason across the back of his head. Damian was almost as tall as Jason and found it an easy task. Jason shot him a glare in return.

"Let him finish," Damian scolded.

"Jason does have a point though," Tim mused. "We looked into any potential gate-crashers and none of them are likely to have forged the invitations. Even if they did, we weren't be able to gather proof."

Neal sighed. At least the White Collar team let him finish speaking before they said anything. He let his brothers discuss for a few more moments before getting their attention again.

 

As I was saying, you can get close to party-goers in a number of ways. The most successful are started long before the party. You can work for someone who is running the party. You can romantically woo someone invited to the party.

There's always the alternative step one which is to get your hands on an invitation by forging and stealing.

 

"However," Dick added, "since the forged invitation was the start of this investigation, we're looking for someone who got close enough to see an invitation."

"Okay, so we start looking at new employees or people bringing plus ones?" Tim questioned.

Jason seemed to think about this information. "Who would woo someone just to get into a party?" he questioned.

"You're moving onto the motive," Dick informed him. He bit his tongue a moment later, realising he was swinging closer to Dick Grayson's mannerisms than Neal Caffrey's. "Has there been an unusual number of people at previous events? Because it might be an idea to check. Inflated numbers would mean that they've been up to this for a while and money is a probable motivator." This was something the White Collar team didn't have enough information to check.

"Checked that first when the forgery popped up," Tim commented. "It looks like this is the first time they've tried this."

"What's so special about this one?" Neal asked. He pulled over some files and started flicking through as Tim searched the new employees angle.

"This sucks," Jason groaned. "We're never going to pinpoint whomever this is until the night of the party. That is, if they even turn up."

Neal had to agree. There were just too many angles and not enough time or information available for them to check them all. They needed to focus on what they did know.

* * *

**Papers and List**

_Had access to the Wayne logo and text from templates;_

_But didn't know the kind of paper they used;_

_Signature was digital. On this kind of invitation, Wayne would stamp. On a rare occasion, he would handwrite. Never uses digital._

 

Neal wondered where someone would get access to the templates and a digital signature but not the right kind of paper. Any employee would know about the paper.

Did they not care about the paper? Or did they not notice?

Neal hadn't told his brothers that the FBI had already tried all the leads they had thought of that evening.

"Okay," he muttered to himself. "I want to forge an invitation for a party. It just has to look right. How do I do it?" He blinked. "It just has to look right." Mozzie would scold him for ages if he actually pulled the plot he was thinking about. However, Neal knew that most criminals didn't have someone like Moz giving them advice.

He reached for his phone.

* * *

**Late Night Planning**

Peter opened the door, looking like he'd rather be in bed. It was late but Neal didn't think this could wait. He had sounded grumpy on the phone but he just looked sleepy in person.

"I think I might have a lead."

Those words seemed to wake Peter up. The sleep vanished from his face as his brain kicked into gear.

"Before I let you in, I need to know. Are you here officially?"

Neal's mouth twitched. He could draw a number of meaning from that sentence. But, he hoped Peter wasn't making reference to the device that allowed Neal to go 'off anklet'. Peter wasn't supposed to know about that.

"If you mean the Marshals will know that I visited your house in the dead of night, then yes."

Peter let him in and they made their way to the kitchen, where Peter pulled out a couple of mugs for coffee.

"We've been thinking about this wrong," Neal said.

"Explain," Peter responded.

"We're so focused on the party and how this person might get in and the methods of infiltrating-"

"'Infiltrating'?" Peter repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have _allegedly_ spent the evening listening to my brothers talk," Neal responded with a sheepish grin and a shrug. "But, the forged invitation was bought on the street. It doesn't have to be perfect. The template could have been copied from any Wayne office-"

"We already check the employees," Peter said.

"That's exactly my point! We're thinking professional long con. But, you don't have to be an employee to get to information like that. You could download the template from the office or from the printers. Actually, I'm surprised Mozzie didn't think of this."

"Let me guess, it's an area he allegedly has some experience in."

"Allegedly and hypothetically? Someone like Moz has a lot of experience."

Peter sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"So, the scope of people we're looking for just got larger."

"Not necessarily," Neal said. "We know they might have accessed a Wayne computer or a computer at the printers. We just have to find out which. That means… a lot of looking through security cameras."

Peter sighed and pulled out his phone. "I'm going to send Diana and Jones a heads up. They're good at that kind of work."

* * *

**Caught on Film**

Neal's morning was spent looking over video after video. Just like everyone else on Peter's team. Peter and Diana were looking over the Wayne building footage; Bruce had expanded a small section of his company into a New York office seven years ago and a year after Neal Caffrey's case appeared on Peter's desk. Neal and Jones had the footage from the place which had printed the Wayne invitations.

They had started from the day Jason had brought them the forged invitation and worked their way back.

"Ugh," Neal groaned.

"If you're not going to open your mouth to say that you've found someone suspicious, then don't open it," Diana snapped at him. They were all bored by the tedious work but it was necessary.

"Don't we have interns for this?" Neal questioned.

"They're checking the external footage," Peter informed him. "We've got the internal footage."

Neal groaned again. He was certain he would fall asleep soon. He needed to move and stretch.

Nine minutes later and Neal considered making another comment when Jones spoke;

"Wait."

Everyone froze as he paused the screen he was looking at.

"What is it?" Peter asked. They crowded around the screen. In the printers, a man in a cleaner's uniform was frozen on the screen, head down as he ran a mop along the floor.

Jones rewound the video and the man on the screen moved back. Neal's eyes widened as the man knocked the computer. In a quick rewind, it looked like he steadied the computer and then knocked it.

Jones pressed play.

The cleaner knocked the computer with his elbow and they could all see it was on.

"One of the workers is still there," Jones explained, "they left to do something."

The cleaner's hand reached out to steady the computer and he checked it over. His other hand was covered. But, it certainly looked like he moved it around.

"He's copying a file," Neal said as he scrutinised every movement. "And he probably returned for or already had Bruce Wayne's signature."

"We can't ID him under that hat," Peter said in frustration. The cleaner was wearing a paper-boy styled hat which covered his face. "Come on, turn to the camera."

"Let me rewind to when he entered," Jones said. This was their strongest lead so far. Once again, he wound the video back and pressed play. They watched the cleaner enter, head down. He cleaned, head down. He stole a file, head down.

He stepped outside of the room and, for a moment, his face was reflected in the glass window of the room he was leaving.

There was a small gasp from Neal's right. Neal didn't care who it was because his stomach had plummeted to his feet and probably even a few floors below that.

The face reflected in the window was familiar. Very familiar.

It belonged to an escaped criminal.

"I need to call my wife," Peter said, moving away. Neal nodded absent-mindedly. El would probably be very protective of Peter. After all, Keller had kidnapped Peter once.

Neal looked at Keller's face in the reflected in the dark window on the screen and decided to follow Peter's lead. His family needed to know who they were possibly dealing with.


	30. Chapter 30

**Pictures**

Neal sat at the easel and smeared some dark paint across the canvas. It didn't look quite right. Nothing ever looked right unless it was replicating an artist's work.

He sighed and placed the materials down. Then he opened the glass door.

"I know you're out there."

A few moments later, Roy and Jason climbed and landed on the balcony. They were dressed for a night of beating down criminals. However, Neal needed them for something else.

"You did send a message," Roy pointed out.

"I only needed Jason."

"Ouch," Roy said with mock hurt. "I feel so loved. Come on Dick, it's been so long since we've talked."

"We've talked more this month than we have in years," Neal responded in a deadpan. It was a slight exaggeration but not by much. The Bats being in New York certainly meant he was spending a little more time with Roy than he had before.

"You hear that, Jay?" Roy said. "Your brother doesn't like me."

"Don't look at me. You spent our rent on parts again," Jason responded with a frown. Then he turned to Neal. "So, what did you need me for?"

"The investigation," Neal said. "We have a lead."

"Oh. Tim found something?" Jason responded. At Neal's stare, he reconsidered. "Did Bruce?"

"Actually, it was Jones."

"Jones?" Jason questioned.

Roy thought about it for a while. "Which one is he? Oh wait! He's the other guy who was on Peter's team when he arrested you!"

"Yeah," Neal responded dully. "You know I basically handed myself in, right?"

Roy shrugged in response as he made a beeline for the fridge and the food inside. Jason hadn't heard the story of Neal's arrest before. He knew Neal had been arrested but didn't know how.

"Don't worry about it," Neal told him when he asked. Neal pulled out a folder and opened it to the first page, where there was a picture of a guy in a hat. "Is this the guy who you got the forgery from?"

"No," Jason responded. He had never seen that guy before. Neal looked disappointed for a moment before relaxing in relief. Jason wondered who that guy was to get a reaction like that from his brother.

The folder contained pictures of known associates of Keller. Most of them were also people Neal had worked with and he hated the thought that they might have helped hide Keller.

"What's that?" Jason asked after they had gone through most of the folder. He had started getting distracted, bored with this task he could be doing without Neal sitting there. It was just looking at pictures. Easy.

Neal looked up to see Jason pointing to the painting he had been working on. It was of the skyline of a building outside and there were two figures visible in the distance, standing on a roof. They were together, partners.

"You and Roy," Neal responded automatically. He looked at the folder because he didn't want to see Jason's reaction to the picture. He had painted it after getting a glimpse of Red Hood outside the window but it wasn't good.

"It's fine," Jason snapped at him. He stood up and took a few steps closer to the painting, looking it over. "I didn't know you could paint like this."

"Look, it's not my best work. My best work hangs in museums."

"Seriously?" This seemed to surprise Jason. Neal gave a shark-like grin in response.

"He's talking about his forgeries," Roy grumbled. "Took me ages to realise he was the one behind the paintings Mozzie kept acquiring. They were just like the originals, to the point I wonder just how many were the originals."

"That's because you have no class," Jason snorted. "How are you supposed to know the difference between a real painting and a forgery?" Neal opened his mouth but Jason held up a hand to silence him. "I really don't need to know how to tell one painting from another. Okay?"

"Okay," Neal sighed.

"I don't need to know the difference. I just need to know that Dick's passed his work off as originals. Which is illegal."

Neal didn't care for the tone in Roy's voice which said Neal was doing something bad.

"At least I don't kill people," he grumbled. "Paintings don't hurt people and one of my painted in the style of the original still invokes the same feelings."

Jason turned back to the painting on the easel with a thoughtful frown on his face.

* * *

**Similarities**

Mozzie stared at Neal as he walked into the apartment.

"I heard. Keller's back in town?" Mozzie questioned.

Neal nodded. "Jones found him pretending to be a cleaner to get access to the invitations to the Wayne party."

Mozzie made a disappointed clicking sound. "That's one reason I don't like that snake, he doesn't have any sense of self-preservation. Who messes with Wayne?"

"We've had this discussion a number of times," Neal sighed.

"Yes. But for most of them, I was unaware you actually knew Wayne. I haven't heard the story of how you two met yet."

Neal bit his lip. It was not the best story. He had told both Mozzie and Peter very little about growing up. Mozzie had assumed the Neal had parents out there; Neal knew from the way Moz spoke about growing up at the orphanage.

"Bruce Wayne is to me, more than what Mr. Jeffries is to you." Neal hoped Mozzie wouldn't dislike the comparison but it was obvious that Mozzie didn't like it. "Hear me out. Mr. Jeffries couldn't take you in so you grew up in an orphanage.

"Gotham doesn't have many open spaces in orphanages." Neal clenched his hands together for comfort as he didn't like telling this part of the story. Most of the time, he skipped right over to being adopted by Bruce. However, he felt he owed Mozzie something a little more than that.

It took a few moments for what Neal was saying to click.

"You're an orphan?" Mozzie questioned.

"My parents died when I was a kid. In Gotham," Neal sighed. "And I spent some time in their juvy system because there were no places in the orphanages. Bruce adopted me and without that, I don't want to think about what would have happened."

Mozzie's face darkened and Neal was suddenly grateful that Mozzie had his 'no Gotham' rule. Because he had a feeling Mozzie would like to 'meet with' a couple of social workers there. He did not agree with sending orphaned children, who committed no real crime other than not having an adult who can care for them, to a child's prison.

"Is that where you learnt to con?" Moz asked.

Neal laughed. "No. Technically I learnt that in the circus! 'The show must go on' and all that!"

Mozzie blinked. This was a completely new side of Neal and it was surprising that he hadn't noticed it.

* * *

**Curiosity**

Jason downed a drink and wondered whether he should order another one. He could still feel things and nothing was wobbly so he shouldn't have been thinking about it. He should just order another.

"I'll pay," a little, balding and bespectacled man said as he hopped onto the bar stool next to Jason. The bartender nodded, not even taking payment before handing Jason and Moz their drinkers.

"...thanks?" Jason said, questioning whether this would come at a price in the form of some kind of favour. He could see that the little guy was not as innocent as Neal would have them believe. Not even Neal was as innocent as Neal would have them believe. The innocent act really bugged Jason.

"Not a problem," Mozzie responded. "I want you to tell me more about Neal."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? You're the guy he's been hanging with these past few years."

"And yet, I didn't even know his parents were dead."

"Ah." So that's why the little guy was here. He had probably tracked Jason down somehow; he would have to question Neal how that might have been done. "You didn't know about that?"

"He never mentioned it. Not even during the few times I spoke about my own lack of parents."

"Join the club," Jason stated. "You won't find many of us with parents. Bruce lost his and started the whole 'thing'," he made a moment with his hands which he hoped conveyed the 'vigilante' aspect of their life.

Mozzie gave an interested hum as he had a sip of their drinks.

"Ain't this a cosy little party," Keller commented from behind them. Jason recognised him from the pictures Neal had showed him and instantly, the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise in warning. Keller placed his hands on Mozzie's and Jason's shoulders, ignoring the way Mozzie shrugged him off. "Can I join?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Keller**

"Back off," Jason said to Keller. "This is a private party."

"I don't see any signs," Keller quipped back. "Besides, Mozzie and I are old friends."

Jason looked at Mozzie. The look the smaller criminal was giving Keller was sour. They looked like the complete opposite of 'friends'.

A terrible idea occurred to Jason. It was one he knew Mozzie and Neal wouldn't appreciate. "Know Mozzie then, do you?" he said to Keller. "Then what can you tell me about the 'blue eyed' taller guy he hangs out with?"

Keller gives him the look of someone who believed they were in control and leading an innocent person into a trap. Jason was far from innocent but that didn't mean the look didn't make him squirm in disgust.

"Oh, you want to know about Neal?" Keller said with the grin of a predator. "How about a little tit for tat? I scratch your back and you scratch mine?"

"A question for a question?" Jason clarified, not at all liking the image the second phrase brought to mind. He didn't want to be in debt to this criminal.

"If I'm going to be tellin' you 'bout Mozzie and his tall friend, then I'm going to need to know about you." Keller leaned forward, challenge in his eyes.

This was totally a trap. Jason gave Keller a grin in return and held up his glass.

"Sure!" he responded as if he was an oblivious drunk. "I don't drink very often!" he stated as his first bit of information. "Now, your turn."

Keller nodded and said, "fair enough. I met Mozzie's tall friend first. He was the one to introduce me to Mozzie. I bet you met Mozzie's friend."

"I do know Mozzie's friend," Jason responded. "And that's my bit. How about a little more about him?"

Keller's smile faded a little as he realised that Jason wouldn't be tricked as easily as he thought.

"Alright. Let me tell you how we met." Keller went on to tell Jason about meeting Neal at a backgammon tournament. "And how did you two meet him?"

"Would you believe I found Neal in prison?" Jason responded. He was specific about the name on purpose. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either; leaving out anything about Dick.

They continued exchanging little bits of information. Most of it was useless as they both played their games.

The information he received was enough for Jason to figure out that Keller was not a good guy. Jason was certain to mention Neal's 'uptight morals' which prompted Keller to comment that Neal's 'uptight morals' had caused disagreements between them. That meant that Keller was not a good guy. Neal would cause disagreements with anyone who crossed certain lines. Not good lines either. Killing lines. Hurting lines. Jason didn't think he was the exception except Neal didn't seem as panicked about his presence as he had been about Keller's.

Keller was annoyed that he couldn't learn much about Jason. Or so Jason thought. Until Keller posed this question, "what do you think about the sudden appearance of capes in New York?" He had a smug look on his face, like he was patting himself on the back.

Jason realised that he had given away more than he thought. He thought back over everything he had said but he couldn't pinpoint what he might have said to give Keller the idea of asking about capes.

"Are you talking about the Titans?" he questioned. He said a few things about how the Teen Titans shouldn't be in New York as they hadn't been here for a while and they weren't teens anymore either. He cuts himself off with the comment, "you're not a fan of them, are you?" to Keller.

Keller shook his head to show he was not fond and ordered a new drink. Jason's tone was overly annoyed at the Teen Titans. It felt personal however, it didn't reference any kind of personal event. Jason was not someone who had been unintentionally hurt or had property damaged by the Teen Titans. He had to have other reasons. Like he knew one of them.

Mozzie knew that this was enough. Keller was getting closer to the truth.

"We should go," Mozzie said to Jason. "We don't want the Feds noticing that we're hanging out with someone who took a Suit."

Jason was aware of some of Mozzie's lingo. What he was saying was interesting. Jason grinned at Keller.

"You're a cop killer are you?" he said in an impressed tone. He wasn't impressed but he knew how to get someone like Keller to brag in order to get certain information from them.

Keller preened under the complementing tone. "Well, I didn't kill the Fed. I may have 'allegedly' arranged for a Fed to be removed from duty for a while."

It had to be Peter or someone in Peter's team that Keller took. There were no other Feds; or Suits, who Mozzie would care enough about to bring up in a conversation like this.

Jason looked at Mozzie. "Yeah, I think we have everything here," he said to the little guy.

* * *

**Wayne**

There was a knock at the door to Bruce's New York office. At his call, Elizabeth Burke opened the door and came in.

The moment she did, she did a visual sweep of his sparsely decorated office. There wasn't much of a personal nature displayed in this office as Bruce hadn't visited it often before now.

She didn't sweep the room the way his children would have. His children looked for exits, weapons and potential attackers. El's was more of a critical rather than tactical eye. She was looking at his wealth.

He was used to people coming in, having a look and being impressed or disgusted with his wealth. But El, she walked in, looked around and while she directed a few looks at things he probably didn't need, she knew that people with wealth were expected to have things of wealth.

She took a seat and pulled out a laptop. It was the one which held all her information but she also pulled out files which he could look at if he preferred paper rather than a screen.

Bruce realised that she wasn't going to give him any openings to talk about her husband and Neal. She had come ready to do business. This wasn't the formality he expected after giving away his secret identity to this woman and her husband.

"In light of the recent security breach, I suggest we change the invitations from this point on," El said.

Bruce couldn't help the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.

"Right down to business?"

"I thought you might appreciate that. We need to move quickly if we're to make changes to your event now."

Bruce was impressed.

"I strongly suggest changing the location."

"How will my guests know where to go?" he questioned in interest.

El pulled up a document with a list of shuttle companies.

"I suggest that you hire one of these companies to shuttle your guests from the old location to the new. However, I have a number of other recommendations. If you could provide a list of people invited, we can check their invitation against that list and allow them entry even if they haven't received the updated one. Having someone able to identify the authenticity of the invitations would also assist in security."

Bruce sat back as he thought.

Changing the location now would cause a stir. So far, they had managed to keep the invitation forgeries out of the news. His reputation would take a hit. It would make people question his business security. They would need a story for why the change.

Having a shuttle would help quell some of the guests' frustration at turning up at the wrong place and add a touch of elegance if they could arrive in a limo. However, it was also an expensive service.

The best addition to his security would be having someone at the door who would be able to appraise the invitations. Was there anyone who could do that?

"…you wouldn't happen to have an appraiser in mind, would you?" Bruce questioned in a tone that said he had a feeling she did. It was probably the same person who came to mind when he thought about it.

"I happen to know someone who also comes with an FBI presence," El responded. "That would certainly make your party safer."

"That's debatable." Not as safe as having the Justice League's civilian identities plus a number of Batman's allies at the party; including Batman himself, Bruce thought.


	32. Chapter 32

**Tracking**

Jason was the kind of person who liked to do things directly. That's why he put a tracker on Keller. So it would be easy to catch the criminal alone and end him.

Odds were, no one would even realise it was him.

Jason bid Neal a good night as he climbed the stone wall around the balcony. His red helmet was placed over his head and latched into place. A tracking dot appeared in his vision. He leapt and grabbed onto the street lamp, swinging around it once before flinging himself over the street. He fired his grappling hook and used it swing himself up to the roof of the building across the street.

Red Hood grinned viciously the moment he was out of Neal's sight.

 

Red Hood collapsed, his brain struggling to catch up to what had happened. Footsteps sounded nearby as Keller stepped closer.

"Red Hood. Huh. This is a surprise."

Red Hood spat a curse at him. Now his brain had caught up. The moment he had snuck in, Keller had shot him. He had been caught off-guard, bullets penetrating the weak places in his armour.

Judging by the places aching and the limbs which wouldn't move; Keller had shot him in the ankle and just below the shoulder, on the inside of his upper arm.

"See, I expected Batman, maybe one of his close circle," Keller said. "Or that mystery man taking out criminals in New York. Not the Red Hood. Aren't you at the top of the FBI watch list?"

"That's none of your business," Red Hood growled back. And he was not at the _top_ of the list! His gun had been knocked over against the wall.

That's what he got for jumping in with it in his hands. But, this was bad. Keller was pressing his foot into Red Hood's good arm. He could get the leverage needed to pull him off and so, he could get himself to his feet.

"Just trying to figure out who sent you. It can't have been Neal, he wouldn't work with someone who had a kill streak." Red Hood knew that but it actually hurt to hear it said out loud. "Mozzie is likely." Keller seemed to be thinking while the barrel of his gun stayed pointed at Red Hood's head. The helmet wasn't strong enough to take an impact at this distance.

Keller's foot pressed a little harder into his arm. "Not willing to confirm it for me?"

Red Hood swore at him in response.

"I see." Keller's finger tightened on the trigger.

Red Hood doubled his struggles to get out from under this criminal's boot. He refused to die to some sleazy killer conman in the run down building where said criminal was probably squatting.

Keller gave a cry of surprise as a knife seemed to appear lodged his hand; tossed at him with precision. It forced him to drop his gun and left him unbalanced against the dark figure which crashed into him.

Red Hood rolled onto his uninjured shoulder and brought his uninjured leg up underneath him. With balancing skills Dick would have been proud of, he hopped himself to an upright position. Pain flared in his ankle and he grasped at his shoulder to keep his useless arm from throwing him off balance.

Keller kicked the black figure off him, only for the figure to quickly close the distance between them and start beating him up again. He had a split lip and quickly swelling eye.

And then there was a shot. The black figure gave a familiar cry and Keller dashed out of the room while none of the vigilantes inside could chase after him.

* * *

**Shot**

Dick hissed. From nearby, Jason gave a muffled and amused chuckle.

"Those must be some good painkillers," Dick said. He was made that he had gotten shot saving Jason from his own stupidity. Who went after someone like Keller without a plan?

Mozzie shot him a glare and purposely twitched the tweezers the wrong way. Dick gave another hiss of pain.

"I'm not on any painkillers," Jason said weakly. "Watching you in pain is amusing enough without them." He was lying on the gurney in the middle of the ambulance while Dick was sitting on the bed to the side.

Neither of them were going to question where Mozzie got an ambulance. Not when it was their best option for being patched up.

"You're both idiots," Mozzie grumbled as he played doctor. "Who goes jumping into buildings? That's asking to be shot."

"Normally, we don't get hit," Jason pointed out. "Keller's just... I have no idea."

"Clever," Dick informed him. "Clever enough to take precautions in a city where Bats are hanging out. Clever enough to not need to focus to aim. He's good with a gun."

"He's a killer," Jason stated. He didn't know whether he figured it out just then or back at the bar. It felt like something he should have noticed back when he met Keller.

"I know."

"Keller's up to something," Mozzie said. "There's no other reason to be in New York right now. After all, if it wasn't for Neal, I would have cleared out."

"It's only because of Neal that you know there's a reason to clear out," Jason said. "Not that I'd blame you if you decided to clear out."

"I wouldn't blame you, either, Moz," Dick said. However, he couldn't help hunching his shoulders and the sad expression he had on his face at the thought. He didn't want to lose his friend, even for a short time.

"Nah. Things are interesting," Mozzie said as he finished bandaging Dick's thigh. "And, as long as I'm not expected to play Batman dress up, then I'm fine."

Both boys imagined Mozzie dressed in the Batsuit. The suit would dwarf the short man. The cape alone would swallow him.

Jason snickered and winced as pain lanced through him.

"I don't think Batman's ever hiring," Dick said to his friend. "You should be safe."

Mozzie was grateful to hear that said out loud. However, "what about Catwoman?"

"What about her?" Dick questioned, confused.

"Is she hiring?"

* * *

**Work experience?**

The lock clicked open and Dick tossed it back on the table. "Done."

Catwoman clicked her stopwatch and read the time. "One minute. Good, but could be better."

Dick nodded and clicked the lock back in, intending to start again.

"So, why are you here, trying to pick locks in under a minute?" Catwoman asked curiously.

Dick was silent as he considered the pros and cons of telling her.

"A friend has asked me to do something and it requires criminal knowledge."

"Which you haven't already gained from learning the ways of the Bat?" she commented. "Why do you need to learn the ways of the Cat?"

"Different perspectives," Dick responded. If he was going to be a criminal, then he needed to see things from a criminal perspective, not a vigilante and detective one.

 

Selina frowned in front of a painting. Dick snuck up behind her.

"So," he said, smirking as she jumped. "What's with the art appreciation?"

She frowned at him before turning back to the painting. She pulled out a small magnifying glass and held it to the painting.

"Art appraisal," she corrected with a frown. "I'm trying to figure out if it's a forgery."

Dick hummed in thought. On the coffee table was a printout of the painting's information. He picked it up and scanned it. Then he looked at the painting.

"It's not a forgery," he said.

She paused and looked at him.

"How do you know?"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling. But, if you want, we can test the paint and canvas. Only a small part is needed, nothing that will destroy the painting's value."

 

The painting was the real deal. Dick decided to not ask how Selina acquired it.

 

Dick knocked on the door to Selina's apartment. She had sent a message via Alfred for him to come here. He didn't know why. Normally, he was the one visiting her. They didn't plan to meet up.

She opened the door and grinned. "Come in."

On the coffee table was a number of objects. Dick gave Selina a confused look. Did she want to return some stolen items or something?

"Appraise them," she ordered.

Dick frowned, not really understanding why she needed him to do this. She could appraise them herself. However, he walked over and looked over all the items.

He declared them forgeries or possible real pieces. When prompted, he mentioned other tests that he could do to get a positive or negative (forged) result. Selina also asked him what he might do to a forged piece to make it pass that test. He knew most of them, although she did tell him some other methods she had encountered.

"It seems too easy," he mused when he was done. A number of the items had been forgeries.

"What does?" Selina asked, still looking at him in that strange way. Was it awe? He thought it might be however, Selina had never been awed at anything he did.

"Making a forgery."

Selina grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Then, I have a challenge for you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Bought a new laptop today... unfortunately, it's not been the best of days. I'm hoping to start the party next chapter.

 

**Double-Speak**

Peter knocked on Neal's door to be polite before walking in. Neal had a bandage around his lower arm. Todd was sitting at the table, a crutch beside his chair and both his leg and shoulder bandaged up.

"What happened?" he asked. Both men looked like they had been in a fight. He wisely decided not to comment on how he would have thought that Neal would get more injured in a fight, not Todd.

"Don't ask," Todd said in a grumpy tone.

Neal smirked across at Todd. "He's just sulking," he said to Peter. "After all, he didn't listen to any warnings."

"What warnings?"

"I know you knew I believed that to be dangerous," Neal said. "And yet, you went and saw it anyway. Congrats, now you won't be able to go to the party."

Todd perked up. Then he grinned. "Hey, yeah. I won't be able to go."

Peter frowned at him. He should have known that Todd was another of Wayne's group. Plus, he was a little jealous that Todd was going to get out of this.

"Great for you," he said to him before turning to Neal. "On the other hand, Burke Events and Wayne Industries has put in a requested contract for Neal Caffrey and his FBI handler. We're working there that night."

"Working?" Neal groaned.

"At least you won't be expected to show yourself," Todd mused to Neal. Neal shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, great. But I happen to like mingling."

"You're not partying with the guests," Peter stated. He needed to draw the lines now. "Not as Neal Caffrey or Dick Grayson."

"But-"

"I don't care. Most of those people believe you're dead and any that don't, should be able to figure out where you live. You'll be there for one purpose: authenticating invitations."

Neal deflated, an expression Peter was familiar with.

* * *

**How?**

"Dick?" Jason questioned, looking between the two. He hadn't felt much trust between them and so was surprised that Peter knew who Neal really was.

Neal glared at Peter, who shrugged.

"He knew," Peter pointed out. When Neal didn't stop glaring, he added, "Neal, it was obvious."

Neal frowned and shook his head. "Peter, this is why you don't get to meet any of my friends."

"I thought that had to do with me running their prints?" He had tried that with Todd already. Nothing.

"So, figured it out or told?" Jason asked him figuring it must be one of the two.

"Figured it out."

"Please, Bruce pretty much told you."

Peter crossed his arms. "I had to figure him out as well. And I arrested you, Neal."

"I handed myself in."

Jason rolled his eyes. No trust but they were friendly. "Weirdos," he muttered. It was a good way to sum up most of Dick's friendships.

Both of them turned to him in confusion, asking what he had said.

"I said," a thought occurred to Jason. "How did you know where to find me?" It didn't matter that Peter was there. They had been doing an alright job of covering up their activities from him.

"Huh?" Neal questioned, the question obviously meant for him. But, he knew it wasn't what Jason had said. 

Jason rolled his eyes and pointed to his injured shoulder. "When this happened."

Neal's eyes widened in realisation. "Uh. You're not going to like it."

Because that was a good way of explaining it, Jason thought sarcastically.

"Tell me."

"Mozziehackedyourhelmet," Neal said quickly, obviously hoping that he would miss it.

Mozzie hacked his helmet.

"HOW?"

"You don't care about how I figured out who Neal is but you care about how New York's paranoid genius hacked your helmet?"

"Yes!" Jason insisted. His helmet was supposed to be safe.

"You'll have to talk to Mozzie about that," Neal said, edging towards the exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Jason roared. He needed answers! He was going to find out how the little guy had been able to hack his helmet and lock him out. He didn't care if it saved his life! It was an invasion of his privacy!

Unfortunately, he couldn't move well on his injured leg. Neal was out the door with Peter and gone before he could coordinate himself well enough to chase after them down the stairs.

* * *

**Injury**

Neal dropped down into the passenger seat a little too hard. He knocked his arm, which stung to remind him that he was hurt.

"About that," Peter said as he noticed Neal wince. "How are you going to explain it?"

"Depends," Neal mused, "do you want the truth?" It wasn't lying if Peter asked him to lie.

Peter gave him a warning look.

"I got injured protecting my brother," Neal informed him with a roll of his eyes.

Peter shook his head. "Neal, officially you don't have a brother."

"Are you telling me to lie to the FBI?"

"I'm part of the FBI," Peter grumbled under his breath. "No. I'm asking you to remember what information you have supplied us with previously. Also, the little hints towards who 'Peter Todd' is suggest that you will be in trouble if you kept his identity and whereabouts secret."

"As far as I know, Peter Todd has never been on the FBI's most wanted list," Neal pointed out.

Peter groaned. They both knew he disliked the double-speak and half-truths.

 

When they reached the office, many agents did double takes when they spotted that Neal was injured. He had been fine the day before. Now he was sporting a bandage.

"What happened?" Jones asked in a slightly suspicious tone. An injury like that was odd, especially for Neal.

Neal sighed and looked away, as if he was embarrassed. "Moved wrong yesterday while cooking and ended up stabbing my arm."

"Really?" Diana questioned sarcastically. "And how do you stab yourself in your right arm when you use that arm to cut things with?"

Neal grinned, as if he had been caught. "Okay, so I had a friend around." Let them draw conclusions on which friend. "And we were cooking together. I turned when they weren't ready and ended up with their knife in my arm."

Jones looked over at Peter and Peter shrugged but gave him a small nod. Just go with it.

"That's kind of-"

"Annoying? Yeah. It's a shame this injury doesn't get me out of work."

"That's right, did Peter tell you that you've been contracted for the Wayne party?" Diana asked.

Neal grinned brightly, all the answer she needed.

"And you're going to do it," she sighed. "I don't know how you can. Those sorts of things are boring."

Dick would agree with her. Neal, on the other hand, enjoyed the challenge of being there. He could make his own fun.

* * *

**A Type**

Neal had to go slower than usual. His arm wasn't as strong as usual and movements as simple as typing, caused pain.

He hated guns. And being shot.

His computer beeped and a screen opened up.

 _'So, you look alright,'_ Oracle's message appeared in the box, waiting for his response.

 _'Hi, O!_ ' She was probably in his webcam so he shot it a grin.

_'Stop being so smug. You still ended up getting shot by a White Collar criminal.'_

_'It's Keller. He's on par with some of Gotham's criminals. He's probably even more cold-hearted than some of them. He doesn't think twice to kill.'_

_'Would have been nice if you told Jay some of that.'_

_'He didn't ask. Plus, he knew there was something about Keller based off how I reacted.'_

_'How is he?'_

_'Hopefully Mozzie has him drugged up and unable to move.'_

_'Dick.'_

_'He'll live. He's just happy that he doesn't have to go to B's party._ ' A thought occurred to Neal _. 'Are you going to be there?'_

_'Why? Need a date, Caffrey?'_

"Caffrey?"

Neal jolted, quickly shutting down the window. "Yes?" he asked Jones.

Jones' eyebrows shot up but he didn't make any other comments as he handed Neal a document to authenticate.


	34. Chapter 34

**Suits**

Neal pulled on one of Byron's suits with practised ease. Nerves fluttered in his stomach. It felt like a warning.

Tonight was the night.

"You're really going?" Jason questioned from his place on the couch. He was frustrated with his limited movement and it didn't help that June, Roy and Mozzie had joined forces to keep him from exerting himself. Or, as Jason referred to it, _'keep him on the couch in boredom'_.

"Someone has to authenticate the invitations," Neal sighed. Jason's frustrated expression didn't change. "My laptop is sitting on the table, if you really need something to do."

"Like hack into the FBI and change all of Neal Caffrey's information to 'smug, stupid conman'?"

"Babs would just fix it up and then scold you for wasting time. If you're truly unlucky, she'll give you a job like improving the Justice League's firewall."

"Only you get those jobs, Dickie," Jason pointed out with a grin.

Neal rolled his eyes. "Hey, maybe you could, I don't know, rest?"

Jason snorted.

Peter knocked and then let himself in. He was also dressed up in a nice suit.

"Where has that suit been the entire time I've known you?" Neal questioned in bafflement. He was unaware that Peter even owned suits which didn't make him look like, in Mozzie's words, a 'Suit'.

This was a proper suit.

"It's for formal events," Peter explained. "Like this one. El picked it."

Neal nodded in approval. El had good taste, but he knew that already.

"Let's get this show on the road," he said.

* * *

**Dresses**

With Jason laid up with his injuries and Dick undercover as Neal at the front desk, Bruce, Tim and Damian were the only Wayne men attending the party.

Tim showed Neal where he and Peter would be set up. El was running around making sure everything was good to go before the start. She dropped by to give Peter a kiss and make sure they knew the timetable for the night and their duties.

Cass, Steph and Helena all entered together. Cass opened the door to let them through silently in a dark cocktail length dress. A necklace flashed around her neck and rings and bracelets adorned her left arm.

Steph was in a bright, floor length purple dress. She grinned and fidgeted with her hair, which was braided above her head. It didn't look comfortable but she seemed excited enough.

Helena was in a simple dark purple dress. Neal couldn't tell who picked it out; Selina or Steph? But it was appropriate for a twelve year old girl. Her hair was braided on each side, making her look younger than she was. It was no wonder she was scowling a little.

"Can't be fun to be a kid at one of these things," Peter noted with a sympathetic frown.

All three girls turned to him.

"Here's the thing, Wayne's have good hearing," Neal pointed out before giving his sisters a grin. "Greetings, ladies! Coming in? Just show your invitation here and I'll buzz you in."

"I don't know, looks like the real party is out here," Steph commented.

"Tim's in there," Neal responded, his grin morphing from polite to maniacal. He heard the little intake of air from an annoyed, _but I'll let you get away with whatever you're planning because it doesn't involve anything illegal_ , Peter.

"And just what are you saying?" Steph cocked a hip in a sassy sway.

Neal leant forward and lowered his voice. "He might need a reminder that these things are about more than just business. Damian too, now that I think about it."

Steph snickered and shot him a wolfish grin. "I should go in then."

"Do not encourage torment towards your brothers," Cass said flatly. But, Cass' tone was almost always flat. Her emotion was shown in her face. In the small disapproving down-turn at the corner of her lips that Neal was almost certain she learnt from Alfred.

Neal just hummed non-noncommittally in response.

"Remember, it's been... a long time," Cass reminded him. Neal waited until she had gone inside with Helena before sighing and rolling his eyes. He didn't need to be reminded of that.

"I think she's mad at me," he commented to Peter.

"I think she's mad that you're out here and not in there." Peter and Neal both jumped and Damian announced his presence.

"What are you doing in the coat room?" Neal questioned in a baffled tone. There hadn't been anyone working that room. He had Peter had been giving the front desk with instructions that they wouldn't be taking coats.

Damian walked out, looking broad-shouldered in his suit. He had removed his jacket, which was draped over his arm. His shirt was a bright green, visible but nice. Although, Damian had just proved that he could still move around without being spotted.

"Hiding."

"From what?" Peter demanded to know. He wasn't using an interrogating tone but an annoyed one.

"Father."

"Why?" Neal sighed. He thought that Damian and Bruce would have sorted out all their problems.

"He insists on hanging around with that woman and I refuse to stand with them as a buffer between whatever relationship they have and the press."

"There's not supposed to be any press at the party," Neal pointed out.

"Kent," Damian growled as a reminder.

Neal shrugged. "Doesn't count."

"Why not just say you can't comment?" Peter interrupted. Both boys turned to stare at him in blank confusion. "Has that never occurred to you before?"

"Doesn't that make them come after you even more?" Damian questioned.

"Not really. Not any more than usual. Some might even back off because they can't get the story from you."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

Peter gave Neal a smug look. "Sometimes the FBI has to deal with the press, Neal."

"Why do I never see them?" Neal questioned.

"Maybe because we don't want you talking with them?"

"Ouch."

The doors opened and a group came in. Damian quickly excused himself to get away from the crowd. As he left, Neal caught a glance at the red converse shoes on his feet.

Seventeen years old and still wearing those shoes to these 'black tie' events. Damian was probably hiding from Alfred's wrath and Bruce's reminder of said wrath.

* * *

**Manning the Desk I**

Alfred walked by with a tray. He took one look at Neal's outfit and gave an approving nod. Neal grinned.

"I must say, Agent Burke, you're doing a wonderful job here."

Neal's smile fell.

"What are that about?" Peter asked him.

Neal contemplated not telling him. Make Peter wonder what it had been about. Then again, Peter probably wouldn't worry about too much since it had been a compliment sent his way.

"Alfred was thanking you for putting up with me," he muttered.

Peter laughed. "It's about time someone did."

Neal shot him a betrayed glare.

* * *

**Manning the Desk II**

The snooty woman practically shoved the invitation in his face. Neal grinned at her while he wondered if he should suggest some kind of nasal spray for the way she kept sniffing loudly.

Neal only needed to run a quick, critical eye over the invitation to know whether it was real or forged. This invitation was, sadly, real.

Behind her was a man who looked a little too overwhelmed and quiet for this kind of event.

"You'll be fine in there," Neal informed him after checking his invitation. Next to him, Peter crossed the man's name off the list of expected guests El had given them. "If you get nervous, just talk to the large, clumsy guy in glasses. Odds are he's near the food tables. He will be able to at least introduce you to Bruce Wayne. Or keep you away from him. Whichever you want."

The man nodded stiffly before walking in.

"'Clumsy guy in glasses'?" Peter questioned as he glanced at the name on the next invitation and moved to cross it off.

"Trust me, you'd know him if you were in there."

Neal took the next invitation and looked over it. Peter crossed another name off the list.

* * *

**Distraction**

Damian took the staff entrance into the outer hall. He only came because father had said Caffrey; Grayson's current alias, was going to be here. Damian was annoyed to discover that Caffrey had been stationed outside of the party, where they weren't supposed to talk to him.

Maybe he could make up some kind of story about admiring the FBI and wanting to work with them in the future as an excuse to talk with Caffrey? Nah. He didn't want to admit any kind of admiration when he did the same kind of job, only more dangerous and didn't get any kind of 'thanks' for it from the locals.

A pan clattered to the floor in a nearby room, setting Damian's nerves on edge. He stalked towards where it was and opened the door.

"What is going-"

 _He was too careless!_ There was crack and a flash of pain and light, crackling like bad speakers. Damian reacted, lashing out to his side, where the attack had come from. There was blurred talking and something sweet was shoved in his face. Damian sunk into unconsciousness as his body went limp.

His last thought was for the woman who was apparently the main kidnapping target and a flash of shame that he hadn't been able to assist.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sara**

Neal stared as Sara walked in, dressed for the occasion. He wondered if she would get mad if he commented on how well the dark green dress suited her.

"Neal," she greeted him coolly. They had a little fling after Adler's arrest however, he hadn't had much time to see her since. There was no way he could risk bringing her to his place when there was a risk of visitors at all hours.

He really didn't want to have to explain why Red Hood was climbing up the balcony or why Batman was skulking around outside.

Worse yet would be explaining how he knew the Waynes, should any of his family decide to turn up in civvies. Because there was no way Sara hadn't at least heard about them.

"Sara."

Peter knew there would be tension but he didn't expect it to be that bad.

"Relax, Caffrey, I have better things to do than getting revenge on men who don't call me back. Water under the bridge."

"It's not whatever you're thinking," Neal said, determined to at least attempt to explain himself.

"Water under the bridge," Sara repeated in a firm tone that said anything but. "Although, if you feel bad enough, you could let me into the party."

"You don't have an invitation?" Neal questioned.

Sara sighed. "I was hoping old friends would be enough to get me in. Sterling Bosch would do well to have a representative here."

"Talking to Wayne and his wealthy friends?" Neal questioned. "You are aware that many flew in from Gotham? And that, no offence, but working recovery in Gotham? That's crazy. And dangerous."

"I can handle it."

"Gotham has the highest crime rate of any city in this country, bar Bludhaven. You'll either spend all your time chasing after stolen items or paying out compensation for stolen items."

"Or maybe I'll set up a giant spotlight and get some guys in costumes to track down my stuff for me."

Neal twitched, expression twisting into frustration for a moment. Peter thought it was a rude thing to say to Batman's kid.

Sara noticed the heavy air. "Since when do you care? I thought you didn't operate in Gotham?"

"Mozzie would have my head if I tried to go into Gotham for any kind of score," Neal said with a grin and the air seemed to instantly clear. Peter recalled that Sara didn't know about Neal's connection to the city. "Still can't let you in without an invitation."

Sara grinned at Peter. "He sounds almost honest," she joked.

"'Almost' being the key word. Neal just happens to like Wayne's kid too much to make her dad mad."

"Really?" Sara sounded surprised.

Neal grinned as he thought of little Helena. "She's a tiny knight. Wayne dropped her off with Peter and he was flustered for a day as she stole items from the FBI agents whenever they said 'mean things'."

"That's kind of cute," Sara admitted. "But, why Peter?"

"El's the planner for this party," Peter explained, "so Wayne felt he could trust us to watch her for a while."

Sara made an interested hum as she pulled something out of her small clutch purse and passed it to Neal.

Neal opened the folded piece of paper. His eyes skimmed the contents.

"An invitation? I thought you didn't have one?" Peter commented. And then he realised as Neal explained;

"She never actually said that. She just let us draw conclusions from her behaviour."

"Going to let me in, boys?" Sara asked with a grin and a wink.

* * *

**Ransom**

The night was half over and they hadn't seen a single fake invitation or someone who shouldn't have been there. Except Sara, but that was Neal's opinion and he didn't get to choose who was on the list.

"Are you losing your touch?" Peter commented.

"This is worse than a stakeout," Neal sighed. "And I never thought I'd say that."

"Maybe we were wrong about the fake invitations. Maybe it was just the one?" Peter mused.

"Todd wouldn't have brought the invitation to me if he didn't think it was a sign of something else."

"A sign of what though?"

Neal had to admit, he had no idea. He was tossing ideas around in his head but coming up empty. What was the point of forging a fake invitation if you weren't going to use it or sell it to someone else to use?

He was still pondering options and wishing Mozzie was here to bounce ideas off when something thudded at the doors.

They shared a look before Peter got up and went over to the doors. He came back in with a confused expression and a small brown box in his hands. Neal waited, curiosity killing him, as Peter opened it.

It was a phone. Which started chiming with a call.

"You answer it," Neal insisted as dread coiled in his gut. Odd phones turning up were bad signs.

Peter flipped the phone open and answered with a cautious, "hello?"

"Agent Burke. Enjoying the party?"

"Keller."

Neal's eyebrows shot right up. This was bad. Keller wouldn't reveal himself unless his plan was going right.

"Pardon the theatrics. But under the circumstances, we can't be having this conversation in person. I'm sure you understand."

"What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"My help." Looks like the people who Keller owed debts to were chasing him. "Turn yourself in. I'll see what I can do."

Neal snorted. Keller would never do that but it was fun to hear Peter give him the option.

"I don't think I can do that, Burke. But I tell you what; if you help me, I can help you. Our interests are more mutual than you think. Even if you don't realise that."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are some unsavoury types in New York lately. Heard you even got a visit from the big, bad Bat in person, Burke."

"What Bat?" Peter questioned, playing dumb.

There was a chuckle on the other end. "Gotham's Bat. Interestingly enough, I have an idea on how to smoke him out. So, you gonna help me or what?"

"Why would I help you?"

"My understanding is that the law, or 'the Man' as Mozzie likes to say, doesn't approve of the Bat. And I'm a sucker for the game, Burke. Let's show the Bat that New York ain't Gotham."

Neal's mouth dropped open. Keller was a chess player, a lover of the long con and had no problems with whatever lives he ruined along the way. However, he never thought Keller would challenge Batman of all people.

"Regardless, why would I help you?" Peter's voice took on a low growl.

"You have access to Wayne. Let him know that his lovely party planner is going to cost him a little extra. I'll be in touch."

Keller hung up, leaving Peter frozen. Neal's expression crumbled, eyes reflecting his worry as he looked at Peter.

Running on autopilot, Peter reached for his radio. "I need someone from security at the front desk, right now."


	36. Chapter 36

**Names**

Damian woke up in a room with the woman he had attempted to rescue watching him. Outside of danger, he recognised her as Elizabeth Burke, wife to that FBI agent who was hanging around his older brother. They were both on chairs while a man in black with a dark blue striped shirt watched them from the door.

"Ah, so the hero finally joins us." The man at the door had a smooth but slightly nasally voice.

Damian glared but decided to keep his mouth shut. See what this man would reveal without prompting.

Next to him, he noticed that Elizabeth was looking at the ground or the walls. Whatever it took to keep her gaze from the man. He was confused. Was she that scared?

"It's a shame Mr. Wayne Jr but, taking you wasn't a part of the plan."

"I'm no 'junior'," Damian informed him in a calm voice.

The man grinned and picked a piece of lint off his jacket.

"Don't hurt us," Elizabeth said meekly.

"It's not in the plan for you, Mrs. Burke. And don't bother hiding your face, your husband already knows who I am."

At that, Elizabeth looked up, staring right at the man with a determined look. Damian realised that she hadn't been looking at him in order to increase her chances of survival. Kidnappers are likely to kill their victims so that they couldn't be identified. It was smart of her.

But he also felt a chill down his back at that thought. Who was this guy?

"That's true. And he and Neal are going to get you," Elizabeth informed him.

"Wouldn't count on it, Sweetcheeks." The man walked around the room as he explained. "There's one door in and out." He rapped his knuckles against the window. "And this is shatter-proof glass."

A knock on the door and another man walked in.

"This is Grant." Grant gave the man a scolding look which Damian understood. He didn't know this guy's name but he now had Grant's. "His job is to watch you both."

"What a boss you have," Damian said to Grant. Grant sneered at him.

* * *

**Surveillance**

Peter squinted at the screen, where the security of the last spot El was seen started running. They had started tracking her movements from half an hour before the phone call, having spotted her moving through the crowd to check that there was a plentiful supply of food spread out.

"She leaves and walks into that room," Peter noted, pointing at the screen displaying the hallway outside the back of the entertainment room. It was a hall used primarily by staff.

"There's no camera for that room," Neal realised with a sinking feeling.

Peter turned back to the security guard who had let them into the security office to review the tapes. "Which room is that?"

"It's a small kitchen. There are a number of cold storage areas for food and it's mostly used for those as well as a few counters and ovens for prep."

Neal looked back to the hall. It was a long shot but, maybe El had been trapped in there somehow and Keller was just playing them.

A tall figure walked into the hallway, red shoes flashing in the light. The figure startled, looking over at the room where El had entered.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," Neal muttered, dread curling in his gut. "Don't do it," he added, knowing that Damian couldn't hear him. This had already taken place but, Neal wanted to hope that his brother hadn't gotten caught up in this.

Peter's hand rested on his shoulder as Neal watched Damian walk into the room. Moments later, he had collapsed, the only visible part of him being the red shoes that were pulled into the room.

Neal thought he was going to be sick.

"Okay," Peter breathed in shock and horror. "We need to let Wayne know what happened."

Neal steeled himself. "Peter. I don't think we should let Bruce know. He's going to try and... involve himself. We should get Diana and Jones here."

"And Mozzie," Peter said to him. They might need Mozzie's connections or information. "But, Wayne needs to know, Neal. After I call Diana and Jones, we're going to tell him."

* * *

**Taking Advice**

Peter walked into the party. Neal had advised against warning Bruce however, Peter felt it would be best to play along with whatever Keller was planning for now. At least until they had enough information to make a plan.

Neal's reluctance was one reason he was following Peter and not helping with this search at all. Neal pulled out his phone to call Mozzie and let him know what was going on. Peter was pushing his way through the crowd with no idea how to orient himself enough to find Bruce. Everywhere he looked there were flashes of jewellery, glasses and cuff-links. People moved and swayed, blocking off his view the moment he was able to focus.

Peter hated parties. He had no idea where Bruce would be.

He managed to find the food table with no problems though. Neal has said something about it earlier?

Peter bumped into a solid figure.

"Ohmygosh! I'm sorry." It was a man with neat hair and glasses. His suit was too big in some places and too tight in others.

Peter wondered what he was doing here, since he wasn't high class like most of the roster.

"It's fine," he said.

The bulky stranger gave him a relieved grin.

"I'm Clark Kent. You are?"

"Peter Burke." Peter shook his hand. The moment their handshake ended, Clark pulled his hand back a little too fast, knocking it into the table and causing some of the tableware on it to clink together.

Clumsy with glasses.

"Are you able to take me to Bruce Wayne?" Peter asked. He held up the burner phone. "Something has come up."

"Oh!" Clark gasped. "Are you part of the staff? I'm really sorry about distracting you from your job. I'll take you to Bruce, come on."

Clark moved through the crowd easily and found Bruce with very little effort. The host was standing with a number of other couples, Selina grinning from where they were attached at the elbow. Neal followed along, surprised that Peter had remembered his advice to one of the guests earlier. He was surprised that he was surprised too. He should have expected it since Peter had proved time and time again that he was more than just a 'bumbling FBI agent'.

* * *

**Party's Over**

Bruce was standing at the edge of a crowd, laughing along with something someone said. Selina had curled her arm through his and was looking around with the sharp eyes of someone scoping out the room. At least, until she spotted Clark, Peter and Neal heading towards them.

She pulled Bruce away with a laugh and a joke about taking him for some 'fun' in another room. But, she was really pulling him closer to Clark, where they could talk without being heard.

She grinned at Neal and he gave her a grateful nod back. They didn't need rich civilians panicking.

"Bruce!" Clark greeted with a grin.

"Clark," Bruce returned the greeting in a flat, displeased tone. Which was just how Bruce usually sounded whenever he wasn't playing nice as 'Brucie'.

"Mr. Wayne," Peter greeted him.

"Agent Burke, you can call me Bruce," Bruce said. "Why aren't you outside?" Neal flinched when Bruce turned to him, knowing that his expression would give away trouble. "What's happened?"

"We received a call from the person we suspect forged the false invitations," Peter said, telling Bruce about the phone call and the hint that El might have been taken.

"The planner is his wife," Neal explained to Clark.

"Okay, and how do you fit into this?" Clark asked him.

"I'm a criminal working the remainder of my sentence off with the FBI, specifically Peter's team," Neal responded honestly. There was no point in lying to Superman plus, it wasn't the time to be creating stories.

"Why would a criminal take my party planner?" Bruce asked.

"Probably to get me to pull whatever strings I have to get Batman to appear, like he thinks I did during the Adler arrest," Peter said.

"This is about Batman?" Clark questioned in shock.

"Boys, boys, did you confirm whether the woman-"

"Elizabeth," Neal supplied.

"My wife," Peter reminded them.

Selina just managed to not roll her eyes. "Whether she's really been taken?"

"Yeah," Neal sighed. "There's another thing."


	37. Chapter 37

**Don't Think, Do**

The room was silent. Clark was staring at Bruce, waiting for his response. Bruce was silent with a face like stone.

Peter decided he didn't want to wait for the billionaire's brain to finish processing. He was getting a shiver down his back just watching. "My team is coming down here to start gathering information. I've informed my boss but the FBI won't deal with Keller."

"You know that for a fact?" Selina purred.

Peter nodded. "Let's just say, this isn't the first time he's arranged a kidnapping to get what he wants." He scowled. "And he won't get away with it."

"We play along," Neal said. "We can't give him any reason to hurt either of them."

"I agree," Selina said.

Then Bruce's hand moved to her shoulder, attracting their attention to him. His eyes locked onto Peter's.

"Whatever you need to get them back, consider it granted."

Peter nodded but turned to Neal. "We need Mozzie. He's got the criminal know-how of New York and we're going to need that. I don't want Keller to get the upper hand."

Neal nodded and moved away to make the call.

* * *

**Mozzie**

Jason absentmindedly scratched at his leg. He wanted these casts off already! He couldn't say that out loud, he had already made that mistake once.

Mozzie had instantly offered to introduce him to someone who would take it off or even do it himself. Jason didn't have to know the little guy's shady past to know that he wouldn't let him near with anything sharp. Mozzie was not a doctor.

Mozzie's phone buzzed on the table, lighting up the dark room. Jason leveraged himself up and looked over at the couch. He was snoozing away there after forcing Jason onto Neal's bed so he could have a couch.

 _'The bed's better for you anyway,'_ he had insisted with a wide 'trust me' grin that Jason didn't trust in the least.

Jason thought about letting the phone ring out then reconsidered. A nasty grin appeared on his face as a realisation went through his genius brain.

"OI! WAKEY, WAKEY! YER PHONE'S RINGIN'!" he bellowed as loud as he could.

Mozzie jolted, almost jumping off the couch as he woke. Jason howled in laughter as Mozzie was up and demanding to see warrants before actually waking up.

Jason was laughing too hard to pay attention to the annoyed look Mozzie shot him as he walked over to answer his phone.

"Neal, I want you to know, I am never babysitting your infantile brother again."

Neal said something on the other side of the line as Mozzie listened.

"I'll say. And I gave up the bed for him and-"

Mozzie cut off, Neal interrupting him. Whatever it was, it made Mozzie's face turn serious.

"I'll be right there," he said automatically. Better to act now before Neal did something stupid. He grabbed the keys to his taxi.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Keller's taken Mrs Suit and your not-so little brother."

"Damian?" Tim was too short to be considered 'not-so little'. There was a sinking feeling in his chest. "I should have killed Keller when I had the chance."

Mozzie nodded in agreement, which took Jason by surprise. He hadn't figured Neal would let anyone with a blasé attitude to killing hang around him. "And I would have paid you to do it. But that's not what happened. You're laid up in bed so,do you think you can protect yourself while I go help?"

Jason pulled out the gun he had been hiding in the bedside table. Mozzie's lip curled in a humorous half-smile.

"I'm sure Neal doesn't know about that. Keep it close."

Jason nodded. The moment the door closed behind Mozzie, he pulled out his own phone.

* * *

**Sicilian Defence**

Keller called to meet. It was a place called 'The Palace'. Neal was familiar with it.

"It's full of bolt holes. Without a good plan, we'll never catch him in there," Neal explained to Peter with a sigh. "And that's only if he doesn't figure out that we're planning something."

"He expects us to plan something," Peter pointed out. "We just need him to believe we're planning one thing when we're planning another."

That was easier said than done. This was Keller. He was a chess player and would be thinking steps ahead of them.

Peter's head snapped up. "We use the people he knows," he stated.

Neal gave him a confused look. "You remember what he did to Todd, right? We can't just send people to their deaths, even if they are willing to deal with Keller."

Peter held out a hand to steady Neal, who had stood up in anger. "They won't be facing Keller. We'll deal with Keller ourselves. He'll expect that. What I mean is, we get people he knows we work with to watch over us or pretend to be putting some other plan into place."

"I don't know." Neal had to admit that it was the best plan they had so far. "He might still go after them."

"Neal, your family fights crime every night. I'm sure you don't worry about them this much," Peter huffed.

Neal stared at him. Maybe, maybe not. But he usually wasn't the one sending them into unknown danger. "That doesn't mean I like it."

"Sara might be willing to help," Peter told him. "We can't use Jones or Diana, they're working the FBI side of things."

"The FBI side of things?" Neal questioned.

Peter fixed him with a level stare. "Neal. He has my wife. I'm not supposed to be on this case at all."

"What do they expect you to do?" Neal questioned. "Wait at home for a miracle?" Peter's lip twitched. "They do? Huh." Of course, the FBI had told him and El to go home when Peter had been taken but neither of them were agents of the FBI. "That's not going to happen, right?"

"Not unless you need a reason to dress up in black and save the day yourself," Peter said with a tone that meant he was only half-joking.

Neal was shocked to hear that. Peter would turn a blind eye to him going off-anklet?

"Who do you think would tip Keller off to a plan?" Peter continued. "Mozzie might be a good one."

"He's on his way," Neal pointed out. At this point, he didn't doubt that Mozzie would want to be involved. This was not only about beating Keller at his own game. It was about saving El. "I don't know. Clark might be helpful but he's not known to Keller."

"Better to keep people like that out of sight for now," Peter mused in agreement with Neal's inner thoughts.

"Boys," Sara said. She stood there with a grin on her face and loose posture. Although the baton held tightly in her hand said she was tenser than she appeared. "Need a hand?"

"Are you sure?" Neal asked, wanting to be certain. "Keller's not the kind of criminal you're used to dealing with. He's violent-"

"Neal, you and your dislike of violence is the exception, not the rule," Sara interrupted. "I can do this."

"Whatever 'this' ends up being," Neal commented. She was determined and he had seen her in action but he still didn't like the idea of putting her or Mozzie or anyone in danger.

* * *

**No Distress**

Damian watched Grant. The kidnapper and their jailer sat in a chair, alternating between watching them and looking at his phone. In his hand was a silver gun and Damian didn't doubt that he would take the first chance he got to shoot them.

He didn't look pleased with being locked up in here with them.

As much as Damian would have liked to knock him out, he had already scoped out the room. There was no lock on the door, meaning it had probably been locked from the outside. Keller hadn't been wrong about the room being difficult to escape. Taking down Grant would probably be the easiest part of their escape.

But, if Keller found out, Damian was worried about what would happen to Elizabeth. He had already heard about Jason's little run in with the criminal and while Damian was better, that didn't mean he was willing to risk the lives of others.

"You can take him right?" Elizabeth whispered to him while nodding in Grant's direction.

"Of course," he hissed back in a whisper. "But the door is another story."

"There's no lock to pick," Elizabeth agreed softly.

Damian was momentarily surprised by her observation skills but, then recalled that she knew Neal and was the wife of an FBI agent. There were a number of ways she could have learnt to look for locks and escape routes.

"But, I do have an idea or two," she said, fiddling with the ring around her finger.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Palace**

The Palace didn't really live up to its name in appearance. It probably looked grand in bygone years; Neal made a mental note to ask June what it had been like back in Byron's day, but now it was an abandoned building.

It was tall, the inside towering above those who walked into the lobby. Neal could look up and see all the floors above him, like a spiralling staircase.

Beside him, Peter looked around. He stood tall but with no gun in sight. This wasn't official FBI business; Jones and Diana were taking care of that part.

"I don't like this," he announced. His voice rang off the walls. Neal cringed.

"Agreed," he said in a low tone, his voice staying between them.

"Mozzie's in position?"

Neal nodded. "He doesn't like it but, in the interests of getting Keller, he'll let himself get caught watching the place." It wasn't safe since they didn't know how Keller might react to the presence of their decoys but, Mozzie said he had taken precautions.

It didn't stop Neal from calling in a couple of favours though. Mozzie wouldn't be hurt.

Or Sara. She had insisted on being included and, in her words, 'I heard the plan so don't even try sticking me with Wayne protection like some kind of babysitter'. Neal had to relent, especially since no one else had any objections to her inclusion.

"What do you think this is all about?" Peter asked Neal, picking his brains as the one who knew Keller the best, as much as Neal hated that.

"I don't think this is just about Batman." Batman was certainly a part of it but, "this is probably personal. It's about you and me and Keller's little game with us." Or his game with Neal that Peter had been pulled into.

"You guys talking about me? 'Cause my ears are burning." Keller grinned as he walked out of the shadows about a floor up. "Hello, Neal. I saw a friend or two of yours outside. I thought they could join us."

Neal let his worry for Mozzie and Sara show on his face as the people in question were hurdled in by men in balaclavas.

"How unprofessional," Mozzie grumbled as he moved to stand beside Neal. Sara took a place next to Peter but shot Neal a determined look to let him know she was okay. "You're hiring goons now?"

"They've got to make a living Mozzie, can I call you Moz?"

"You cannot," Mozzie responded.

"Hm. A shame. Your current company is not good for you, Mozzie."

"Like you're any better," Sara said, glaring at him.

Keller glanced at her, his grin twitching. "Well, Darlin'. At least you wouldn't be a replacement for a dead girlfriend with me."

Neal growled. He didn't like the callous way Keller referred to the dead.

"Where's my wife?" Peter demanded to know, putting the conversation back on track.

"Burke! You waste no time," Keller said cheerfully, as if this was a regular conversation. "And all in good time. You know the deal; you scratch my back, I scratch yours. You get me Batman, all trussed up like a turkey and I tell you where you can find you wife."

Sara's hand shot up to Peter's chest, holding him back as he surged towards Keller in fury.

"It's not worth it," she said to him.

* * *

**Proof of Life**

Mozzie glared up at Keller. None of them found it surprising that Keller had decided to look down at them from the floor above. It fit his slimy personality perfectly.

"We demand proof of life before you make any demands!"

"Mozzie, Mozzie, Mozzie," Keller said. "I've already made my demands."

Sara scoffed. She had heard about those demands.

"Batman? Honestly, I have a hard time believing it. He's a Gotham fairytale and, even if he existed at one point like the Justice League claims, why would he leave Gotham?"

Keller shrugged. "I really have no idea. But the fact remains that he's in New York. There's a pattern to it all and I won't worry your pretty little heads about it."

Neal placed a hand on Sara's arm to keep her from attacking Keller. At this rate, they were probably going to murder him right here and now.

Keller really was playing a dangerous game.

"Proof of life," Peter repeated Mozzie's request and Keller sighed. He pulled out a phone and dialled a number.

"Let the man speak to the lady," he said to the person on the other end. "You have a minute." He tossed the phone down to them which Peter managed to catch.

"Hello?"

 

El took the phone when it was passed to her with a worried glance at Damian. Damian's head gave a small incline, almost an echo of the small movements Neal used when things were serious.

Damian was ready to fight the moment Grant moved to kill them.

"Hi, Hon."

 

Everyone could see Peter relax a little as he responded with, "hi, Hon. Now we only have a few seconds. Are you alright?"

"I am. But, Peter, I'm not the only one here. There's also… um… I didn't catch your name."

"Damian Wayne."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Neal's brother was with El. That certainly increased their chances of survival.

"We know about Damian," he said. "El-"

The line disconnected.

"El? Hello?"

 

"Hey!" Damian snapped as Grant took the phone from them and hung up.

"Boss said only a minute," he pointed out in a dull tone. It was one which let them know that arguing with him would achieve nothing.

* * *

**Battle Plans**

Keller insisted on heading back to Neal's place. The sun was starting to rise as they entered the apartment.

Neal was tense as he opened the door. He expected to find Jason sitting on his chairs or couch or bed or maybe even in the kitchen overexerting himself in order to eat what he called 'real food'. Anyway, he expected Jason's presence giving away their connection to the Red Hood. Because there was no way Keller wouldn't recognise Jason's injuries.

He opened the door after a moment's hesitation and a worried glace from Peter.

The apartment was empty. It was more than empty. The first aid kit and the medicine for Jason's wounds was gone. There was no sign that anyone other than Neal had been in the apartment.

Neal gave Mozzie a baffled look. Mozzie just looked impressed with how Jason had cleared out.

Keller opened Neal's fridge, which was also bare of anything that suggested inhabitants other than Neal. Except for Mozzie's foods of choice.

"No beer?"

"I don't want you here to begin with," Neal snarked back.

They moved to the table. Mozzie took a seat with Sara sitting across from him.

Neither Peter, Neal nor Keller sat down. However, Keller did lean on the back of a chair as he surveyed those gathered.

"Let's get down to business then."

"You said something about Batman," Peter growled at Keller. "But, whatever you're doing is insane."

"' _There's a fine line between genius and insanity'_ ," Keller quoted. "Eh, Mozzie?"

"You're certainly erasing that line. There's a reason I have a 'no Gotham' policy," Mozzie countered.

Keller sighed. "And this is why you'll never be big leagues Mozzie. You play too safe. Neal, he actually had a chance until you came along. We were scamming this coin-"

"Just get to the plan," Neal interrupted loudly. "And why you needed hostages to achieve it."

"The hostages are for your cooperation," Keller responded. "I don't expect you all to help me out of the kindness of your hearts. Although, the dame was a surprise."

Sara tilted her head as if to agree, her face impassive.

"I'll get to the point. Peter, can I call you Peter now we're working together?" Everyone glared and no one responded. Keller shrugged it off. "Peter, you're going to contact Batman and get him to meet you in a certain place. If you need to say something to get him there then say that you have some information on your missing wife and you need his help."

Sara still had that expression on her face, the one that spoke of confusion and surprise that this seemed to be about a Gotham myth. But, she didn't say anything this time.

"We'll meet Batman at the location and well, what happens next is for me to know."

"What location?" Sara asked.

Keller gave them an address. "We're going to have to be sneaky about this though."

Of course they were, the place he had given them was, in Mozzie's words, 'a storage space for honourable thieves' as in 'not the place for you, Keller'.

"Nor you, Mozzie. But it's still the kind of place that would not appreciate a fed wandering around." Keller gave Peter a pointed look.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Plan**

Bruce paced around the conference room. There wasn't much else he could do at this point in time. Clark was sitting in the chairs, eyes closed as he used his super-hearing to lock onto Keller and whatever he was planning. There was a lot of interference though and he kept loosing them.

Diana Prince was sitting like a queen and the end of the table. She sat straight and with confidence.

"How's it going?" Bruce asked the moment Jones came into the room. He knew the FBI agent was doing everything he could to find El and Damian however, he wondered if it would be enough.

Neither Jones nor Diana Berrigan knew that Neal and Peter were currently meeting with Keller. Therefore, Bruce's worry was not faked as he just allowed a little of what he was really feeling show. One son taken and the other complying with a criminal's demands in order to protect him. Bruce couldn't not worry.

Tim and his friends were watching over the group, ready to intervene if anything went wrong. Barbara was searching everything she could.

Jones looked slightly hopeful. "We may have something. Just waiting for forensics to get back to us."

Bruce frowned at the wait. He could have done whatever it was in half the time. As if he could see Bruce's thoughts, Clark placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bruce expected a reminder that these people were doing their jobs and he shouldn't hold them to his own standards.

Instead, Clark held up his phone, "I just heard from Neal. We have a location." Then his brow furrowed. "How does he have my number?"

"Thieves have their ways," Diana Prince reminded him. "So, what are you boys going to do?" She looked ready for a battle.

"Thanks for your support. However, Clark and I have a plan to handle this."

Diana made a face that said 'that's stupid'. "Alright, let me know if that changes. I'm going to talk to the woman with the warrior's heart over there," Diana Prince glanced over at Diana Berrigan. "She keeps looking at me and I find her work to be impressive."

"She's working on the case though," Clark pointed out. "Should you really distract her?"

"I wish to extend the hand of sisterhood to one deserving of it."

"You're going to praise her work and give her some encouragement," Bruce translated. He wondered if she sometimes used strange turns of phrase just to make him show he paid attention by repeating what she said in more common terms. After all, Diana Prince had been on Earth for a while now.

"I still want to know how Neal Caffrey got my phone number," Clark muttered as they left the conference room.

* * *

**The Escape Plan**

El stared at Grant. She and Damian had taken turns at resting, one always watching Grant in case he decided or was given orders to finish them.

Now, the sun was up and there hadn't been any more contact from Keller or Peter since the phone call.

"Do you even need us anymore?" she asked. Damian was shocked that she would just say that.

"Be quiet," Grant grumbled.

"I mean, what's to stop Keller from running off and leaving you with us? There's been no word or instructions from him since that last call. And it wouldn't be the first time Keller left a co-conspirator to the FBI."

"No instructions that you know of," Grant muttered under his breath but El could tell that she had unnerved him.

She gave him a few moments to think about the implications of what she was saying; Keller leaving Grant to the FBI. There would be no more calls. Judging by Grant's reactions, she could assume that now would be a good time to escape.

"They'll find us eventually," Damian said, catching on to what he thought El's idea was.

Grant glared at him. Damian grinned. No one was better at annoying people than him.

"I'm a very important person you know. Worth about, well, I'd have to say 10 of you at least." He laughed at Grant. "After all, you're supposed to keep me alive, aren't you?"

Grant snarled and pulled out his gun, stalking over to tower over Damian, who was sitting in the chair. He pointed the gun at Damian's head.

"You weren't part of the plan," he reminded Damian. "And I could kill you if I wanted to. We only needed the FBI agent's wife." He cocked his head in El's direction.

There was a moment of stillness where no one moved. It was only broken when Damian slipped down and around Grant, kicking out at the criminal's side. Grant didn't have time to dodge and he went down in a grunt of pain. For good measure, Damian kicked up into his face, knocking him out.

El winced because that both sounded and looked painful. She pulled her ring off and went over to the window. The window was shatter-proof glass but everything had a weakness. Damian watched in interest as she started using the diamond in her ring to weaken the glass. She slashed an X into the middle of the window.

"Did you have to hit him so hard?" she questioned as she worked.

Damian rolled his eyes. "He was going to kill us."

"Actually," El muttered, "he was going to kill you." She glanced back at the body on the floor and then to his phone sitting on the table. "I just hope we're right about Keller being done with him."

"I have no doubt that my family is doing the stupid thing and giving in to that man's demands. He has no use for us unless they think to ask for proof of life again."

"Get a chair," El said to him. She slid her ring back onto her finger and took the chair Damian grabbed.

El flicked the chair at the window with force. It clattered and stilled. She tried again. And again.

Finally, on the fourth hit, the glass shattered.

"Let's get out of here," Damian said.

* * *

**Bat-Plan**

Keller hadn't left them alone for a single moment. Neal had managed to shoot a message to Clark when Keller had been distracted talking with Mozzie and Peter. Sara was what he would consider lucky; Keller didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. Neal was subject to a number of glances and comments that basically boiled down to what a waste it was that he was working with the FBI.

It was annoying. Especially since Neal had only done a few jobs with Keller.

"And here we are," Keller announced as they looked down the hill at the storage facility.

"This seems like a very bad idea," Sara commented in a dry tone.

"No one asked you darlin'," Keller countered.

"I wonder exactly what you're getting out of this," Mozzie said as they walked down. "It doesn't seem like our type to go after people who dress up in costumes and fight crime." After a slight pause, he added, "and we're crime."

"It's daytime. I doubt Batman would appear even if Peter somehow knew how to contact him," Sara pointed out. Neal raised an eyebrow at her. "I know a little of the lore."

They entered through a small door off to the side. The room was huge and had storage containers across the floor.

"For quick removal," Mozzie explained to Sara and Peter. Peter didn't look impressed. Sara was filing the information away for later; she was certain it would come in handy with her job later on.

"Here we are," Peter said as Keller paused in the middle of the room. "Now what?"

"Now you tell Batman to come here. In the next 12 hours or the lovely Mrs. Burke won't be seen again."

"What about the young man?" Neal asked.

"The Wayne?" Keller questioned. "He'll turn up. Don't worry about it."

Neal did exactly that. 'Turn up' didn't necessarily mean alive.

"He's not going to appear," Peter said to Keller with a frown.

Neal figured that wasn't exactly true. He was proven right before he could speak as a black figure dropped down from the rafters.

Batman landed and pulled his cape around him as he stood up.

Keller pulled out his gun and fired three times. Once to Batman's face and twice to his chest.


	40. Chapter 40

**Escape**

El was quick and Damian was impressed, even though he wanted to be the one who broke the window. They made it to the street easily. El started moving in a random direction, quickly.

"Do you know where we are?" Damian asked. He fumbled with the phone in his hands. Since he had lifted it from their unfortunate jailer, it was locked and he couldn't make a call to his father however, he could still call emergency services.

The only issue was if they would get to them fast enough.

"I have no idea," El responded. A gun shot sounded nearby and their heads swivelled around to see Grant climbing out of the window.

Damian cursed. "I thought you lived in this city!"

"And I thought you knocked him out!" El shot back. They started running. "Are you actually going to do anything with that?"

Damian held the phone out so she could see that it was dialling. She held out her hand with a quick insistence to let her talk.

"You need your hands free to fight if he catches us and they're more likely to respond quickly to a scared woman!"

Damian had to admit she was right and he passed her the phone. They turned around the corner to see another street filled with residential apartments and nowhere to hide.

"Please, we just escaped from a kidnapper and he's chasing us," El said into the phone. She didn't end to act scared, she was. Her breath was coming in quick gasps and they both knew they couldn't run forever.

If he was Dick, Damian would have been able to pull her quickly up to the top of the buildings using some kind of acrobatic feet or something. Damian reminded himself that Dick was probably out there, doing his best to keep them safe. It was a strange feeling, something he hadn't felt in years.

Grant turned the corner. The gun was by his side, almost out of sight as the position of his arm covered it but Damian spotted it instantly. He stepped in front of El, ready to fight. She had rambled their address off, it was just a matter of holding on.

Besides, Damian could fight off one kidnapper.

"Put the gun on the ground!" a voice rang out as a car quickly pulled over. Two agents got out, pointing their weapons at Grant.

"How did you find us?" El asked.

Jones grinned at them. "We were monitoring emergency dispatch and got your location from that."

Damian frowned. "There's no way you could have gotten here so fast."

"Unless we were already on our way," Diana responded. "Jones found some seeds at the place where you were taken and we figured out the tree only grows in this area."

"Huh."

* * *

**Termination**

The bullets impacted with their target. The target had enough time to get out of the way it wasn't like the pieces of flying metal could have hurt him.

"What the-?" Keller questioned as the Batman figure took a step forward. The bullet had bounced off his chin.

Neal grinned, putting the pieces together.

"That's... Batman?" Sara questioned in a small voice.

"No," Neal quietly said. Peter gave him a curious look.

"Who are you?" Keller demanded to know.

'Batman' frowned. "Oh, I really thought I would be able to fool you a little longer." In a blur of motion which started black and then turned red and blue, the 'Batman' turned into Superman.

"Bring any kryptonite?" Mozzie asked Keller. Keller glared at him.

"It's not like I came unprepared," Keller growled, snapping his fingers. Another figure came out from behind one of the shipping containers.

Neal's blood went cold. Before he could fully register the figure of Deathstroke, Batman dropped in front of him in a rustle of fabric and a blur of darkness.

"You'll need more than that," Batman growled.

"I'm insulted," Deathstroke responded in a smooth tone. He pulled out his long blade, orange and silver armour flashing in the light. His face was covered by a half-orange, half-black mask that make it clear that the mercenary was blind in one eye. "I can certainly beat you down, Bats."

"Bring it on," Batman growled back.

"Who is that?" Sara wondered as Mozzie decided they needed to get out.

"Deathstroke the terminator," Neal muttered under his breath. He didn't want to leave but Mozzie was pushing him and Peter was pulling him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Keller asked them, stepping in front of the door. "It'll be your job to stop them if my hired help falls."

The group glanced back to where Deathstroke was locked in battle with Batman and Superman. He was putting up a valiant fight but it was obvious which side had more power.

"How much did you promise him?" Neal asked. "He wouldn't fight both Batman and Superman unless you promised an outrageous amount of money. How can you afford it?"

"None of your business, Caffrey." Keller pulled out his phone. "What you should worry about is if I'll stay free long enough to tell my partner to not put a bullet in the little Wayne's brain."

"You're despicable," Sara said to him in a strong tone.

"Yeah, well, I need insurance in case Burke and Caffrey have more capes waiting to take me down," Keller countered.

As if on cue, one of the windows near the ceiling shattered as a black figure with purple trim dropped down. Keller rolled out of the way just in time, Batgirl landing where he had been standing a moment ago.

Batgirl didn't let Keller have a chance of setting off his gun, kicking it out of his hand. She pounced on him, being kicked off a moment later as Keller pulled a knife.

"Should we help?" Mozzie asked uncertainly.

"I think Batgirl can handle it," Neal responded.

Peter glared at him. "What about El and Damian? Keller still has them."

"Possibly not!" Batgirl called out. "El sent out an emergency call a few moments ago! They've escaped!"

Peter looked pleased with the news while Neal jumped for the gun Keller had dropped. Not a moment too soon. Deathstroke had broken away from Batman and Superman, almost flying over the containers as he made his way to his employer.

"Oh no you don't!" Batgirl said, readying a battle stance. Deathstroke easily moved around her.

"We're leaving," he growled at Keller.

"You've got to be kidding," Keller snorted back. "They're right there!" He pointed at Superman and Batman. But, he relented a moment later. "Whatever. I know where they are now. I'll just get Burke's wife again and again and again."

Peter surged forward, punching Keller. They exchanged blows, completely oblivious to Deathstroke readying his blade.

"Peter!" Neal cried out. He shoved his hand into Sara's bag, pulling out her baton and throwing it forcefully at Deathstroke's head.

It unbalanced the mercenary long enough for Batgirl to get a couple of hits in. Batman was there in the next moment.

That didn't help Peter though, who was facing Keller without a weapon.

A shot rang out. Peter froze as he felt something brush by his leg. A moment later, Keller's cry of pain reached his ears.

Deathstroke glanced back and then turned to Neal. Neal was standing, the gun braced in both hands with determination glaring out of his blue eyes.

"You're-" Deathstroke started to say before Batman and Superman punched him out in unison.

Sara clapped and then held her hand out to the blond and purple Batgirl. "Can I have my baton back, thanks?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night editing...*yawns*

**Family**

Sara paused the moment they entered the White Collar office. Peter had been dismissed to spend time with El but they still needed to fill in reports.

"What is it?" Neal questioned as she made a noise like a hum.

At the bottom of the stairs, Barbara was looking up at Damian. They were talking while other family members interrupted for a hug or just to tell Damian that they were glad he was okay.

At least, that's what Neal hoped they were doing. There were a few comments between Damian and Tim that sounded less than friendly. Like the, 'it's a good thing he didn't take you, because he probably would have shot you.'

Some things never changed.

"That's a big family," Sara commented.

Bruce was talking to Selina and Selina was trying to keep her daughter close but Helena was trying to talk to Damian but Damian was busy being distracted by Tim who was trying to get someone to explain to him how the FBI tapped into the emergency line and Clark was standing off to the side, a little unsure why he was still hanging around but Cass was standing next to him while Steph bounced behind Damian, grabbing him in a hug from behind and it was loud and constant movement.

Barbara brushed back her shocking red hair and wheeled over towards them. Her glasses slid down her nose.

"Well, I guess you both deserve a thank you for helping to rescue Damian," she mused at them. "And I know none of the boys are going to bother."

"We don't need a thank you," Jones interrupted. "We're just doing our jobs."

Barbara chuckled a little, flashing a grin at Neal. Neal grinned back.

Sara jabbed him in the ribs.

"Didn't know you had a thing for red-heads," she whispered into his ear.

Neal felt his face heat up. "Hair colour has nothing to do with it!" he quietly hissed back.

"How about long distance? I think she's from Gotham," Sara whispered back.

Neal winced. He was stuck in New York for the foreseeable future.

"Are you trying to set me up with him?" Barbara asked with a mischievous grin.

"More like, I'm trying to make him uncomfortable via friendly teasing."

Barbara laughed. Traitor, Neal thought with a frown.

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

Bruce was tired. It had been a long 24 hours and he just wanted to get out of the public eye. Punch out some bad guys. Save some people.

"Superman," Batman growled for the fourth time that night. Red and blue certainly stood out in the middle of the dark sky.

"You just had a criminal try and kill you for just being Batman in this city," Superman scolded him. "Why are you out when you should be resting?"

"Technically, he tried to kill you," Batman responded. "And I'm doing my job."

"It's New York," Superman pointed out with a sweep of his arms. "There's plenty of heroes here right now. I passed Red Robin and Superboy on my way here."

Batman didn't doubt that. He already knew what the FBI would learn in the morning; Deathstroke had escaped. Those connected to his network were probably out tonight trying to find him.

"Then why are you out here?" he countered.

Superman paused. Batman smirked.

"Fine. But, I want to know one thing."

"What?"

"Peter Burke. What kind of connection do you have with him?"

Batman rolled his eyes under his cowl. "None."

"Is your connection with someone else in his office?"

"Superman. Stop asking inane questions."

"Is it Caffrey? Did he steal something from-"

"If I say 'yes', will you leave me alone?" Batman locked eyes with Superman, silently demanding an answer.

"...What did he take?"

Batman growled. A moment later, the Bat was gone. Superman still hadn't figured out how he could give people the slip like that. Take your eyes off him for one moment and then he's gone.

* * *

**Commutation**

Neal was still shocked. They were thinking of commuting his sentence. Two years earlier than required.

He could be free.

"Man, what would I do with that?" he questioned quietly to himself.

"We could buy an island," Mozzie said, sipping at a glass of red wine.

Neal glared at his friend. "Mozzie, owning your own island is not all it's cracked up to be."

"You just think that because you don't like the idea of managing said island." Mozzie knew how much Neal didn't like being in charge.

"Would you want to manage an island?"

"It would be a labour of love, Neal. Besides, you can set up an easel and just do art. I'll do the managing part."

"Do art?" Jason questioned, head popping up out of the side door.

"What's this about an island?" Roy questioned, appearing next to Jason.

"Should I be worried about you two somehow coming out of my walk in closet?" Neal questioned.

They went quiet for a moment before going back to being serious. Neal explained about his upcoming commutation hearing and how Mozzie wanted to get an island.

"So," he finished, "where were you two?"

"You're kidding right? There's no way I was going to stay here when the guy who shot me was pulling an endgame?" Jason questioned.

Neal and Mozzie shared a look. No one had seen Jason.

"He called me to come help him track down Keller... again," Roy sighed, taking a seat. Jason nosily pulled up the chair across from Neal, frowning as Roy began to speak. Neal raised an eyebrow but Jason refused to say anything.

It all made sense a moment later when Roy admitted, "there was no way I was going to let him do something stupid like that. I mean, both the FBI and members of the Justice League were on it... so I drugged him."

"You drugged him?" Mozzie mused and Neal didn't like the way Moz looked over at him as he said that.

At least it explained Jason's frown. He had let his guard down around Roy and gotten himself knocked out.

"He shoved me into the closet. Which was as large as I expected for our prim and proper Dick."

"Shut up," Neal countered with a roll of his eyes.

"Big and full of suits. Alfred would be proud."

"It came with the apartment!"

"Sure. How did you get this apartment anyway? Bruce ain't payin' for it."

"June gets money from the FBI every month for housing me," Neal informed his brother.

"This place is worth more than that," Jason scoffed. "You've conned her in some way, haven't you?"

Neal glared silently at Jason. A moment later, he commented, "you're not speaking at my commutation hearing."

* * *

**Reunion**

Jason was on the bed, snoring loudly. Neal was tempted to record it. For proof. Jason wouldn't believe him otherwise. It was just the injuries causing Jason discomfort and causing the noise but still, it was noise. Jason always prided himself on being silent when he needed to be.

Neal yawned and tried to decide if he was going to sleep on the couch or see if another bed was free in June's house. However, before he could decide, a figure landed on the balcony outside.

There was a flash of orange in the moonlight and Neal was up and out in moments.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. "Half the force in New York is out looking for you."

"I believe you've had half the force chasing you before. Didn't stop you from doing what you wanted." Deathstroke sounded smug. It was just as Neal suspected, the mercenary had figured it out. "Hello, Nightwing. Or is it just Caffrey now?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Old Enemies, Old Friends**

Neal glared at Deathstroke.

"What do you care?"

"Maybe I'm interested in knowing where your loyalties lie," Deathstroke responded, walking around. Neal moved with him, keeping the mercenary in his sights.

"Not with you."

"That's to be expected," Deathstroke shrugged. "Are you Neal Caffrey, ally to the FBI and a conman or forger? Or are you are you the one who flies at night, beating up criminals because of the obsessive pattern of behaviour instilled in you while young? Nightwing, who has contacts almost everywhere and works in the shadow of the Bat?"

"You certainly have more to say about me," Neal grinned. "Maybe you miss me?"

"Maybe I know more about Nightwing and not who you are now. The man who danced the line without landing on either side. A balancing act for the ages." Deathstroke chuckled; deep, gravelly laughs. "Now? Criminal you might call yourself but you're just a dog of the FBI. There's no purpose. No gain. Even in the shadow of the Batman, Nightwing had more to his name than you, Neal Caffrey."

Hearing his name from Deathstroke made a chill run down Neal's back. It didn't sound like a complement or a curse, but it was said with distaste.

"Did you just come to exposition at me?" Neal questioned with a grin that was cockier than he felt.

"I can't do much else. Neal Caffrey is nothing more than a paper man," Deathstroke taunted.

Neal frowned and glared. A moment later, Deathstroke took two quick steps forward and swung his blade.

Heart leaping into his throat, Neal ducked and rolled out of the way.

There was a gunshot a moment later. Both their heads swivelled towards the sound.

Jason stood in the doorway, leaning on it as he used the frame to steady his arm as much as he could. The gun was trembling slightly from strain after the recoil.

"Just so you know, I did miss on purpose," he said with a thin grin. He was baring his teeth and looked rather savage.

Deathstroke took a step back. "I must admit, I didn't expect to see you here," he commented. Another step back and he hoisted himself up onto the ledge. He couldn't help having one last word with Neal. "Your clothes, this apartment, your job with the FBI, how much of it is _you_? Neal Caffrey is an act with none of the wrath and skill of Nightwing."

Deathstroke jumped and Neal couldn't be bothered with going over to the ledge to see which way he went. Or if, somehow, he had messed up and became a stain on the footpath.

"You look more exhausted than I am," Jason commented, hobbling over to him.

"I'm fine," Dick responded, pulling himself to his feet. His heart was still thudding away in his chest. At least Keller was behind bars. The last thing he needed was Deathstroke working together with him again. "I should probably call Bruce though."

Jason looked smug. Until Neal actually made the call, only suggesting that they watch over Keller as Deathstroke might break him out. Neal mentioned nothing about the very early morning visit. Jason didn't approve of that.

"You should tell him that Deathstroke came here!"

"It'll be fine."

"Neal! June lives here, Mozzie visits and even Peter comes around from time to time. You need extra security if Deathstroke is going to hang around!"

"It's fine. Security won't keep Deathstroke out," Neal said. "Now, are you going to take the bed again or can I enjoy it?"

"Forget it," Jason huffed after a moment. "I'm taking the bed."

* * *

**Monitoring**

Jason woke a few hours after he had conked out on the bed to an empty apartment. He should have expected it. Dick never took confrontation well.

The question was, where would Dick have gone?

Jason tried to tell himself that he didn't care, even as he picked up his phone and called Tim. Tim answered on the third ring and said that he had no idea where Neal was but he could just hack the Marshal's office and find out where Neal's anklet was transmitting from.

"Convenient," Jason mused. "But you won't get caught?"

"Nah. It's not like there's someone monitoring the signal, just waiting for something strange to happen. More often than not, unless the alarm goes off, they're not paying attention to it." There was a quiet sound of surprise.

"What is it?"

"Apparently, he's outside his 2 mile radius and yet, inside his expected radius." That didn't make sense. "At the Agent Burke's place." Now it made a little more sense but;

"The Suit?" Jason questioned. "Why would he go to the Suit?"

"I have no idea. Why are you calling Agent Burke that?"

Jason shrugged, knowing full well that Tim wouldn't be able to see the motion.

* * *

**Notice**

Peter woke up and stumbled down the stairs in a pre-coffee daze. He walked into the kitchen to be handed his coffee by his equally-lovely wife. El was waving at a note on the table.

Peter grunted and picked it up.

 _Hey Peter_ , it read. _I broke in late last night. Sorry about that. I was looking for a place to crash after things happened. I'll just take the guest room and talk to you in the morning. Neal._

Peter blinked, took a sip of coffee and read it again.

"El," he said.

"He's up there. I checked. Brought a suit to wear to work as well, all prepared," El responded, instantly knowing what he was going to ask.

Peter hummed into his coffee. What 'things' had happened to make Neal run to his house in the middle of the night? Hiding away like a scared child was a strange thing for the conman to do.

Peter pondered it. Neal's commutation was coming up, his family was in town and the city was crawling with superheroes; any one of those things could be causing Neal enough stress to want to hide out.

Peter's money would be on family problems. Family had a way of sometimes making one wish they were somewhere else.

"I see you got my note," Neal commented, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"I got your note," Peter commented, waving the object in question. He wondered if he should bring up whatever it was that caused Neal to run to his house. Neal's eyes flashed to the exit and Peter decided to leave it for now. "Sit down and have breakfast. Don't you dare take the toy from my cereal."

It seemed to be the right thing to say. Neal grinned and pulled up a chair. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and asked El about her plans for the day. She was swamped. Despite the kidnapping, which didn't make news anyway, the Wayne party was considered a success. Which meant Burke Events was now the most sought after company in New York at the moment.

"Thank your father for me," El said to Neal.

Neal paused, spoon to mouth. "What?"

"Bruce Wayne. He's like your father, right?"

Neal frowned. "Uh... not really? I don't know. We don't talk a lot."

"That's a shame," El sighed. "He seems proud of you."

Peter shot his wife a look. They didn't know much about Neal's past with his family or why he was a criminal when they seemed to be in the opposite line of work. There was something going on there.

"Don't let it worry you," Neal said to her, his frown turning back to a smile. "That doesn't mean we're not on good terms. Except he did threaten to pull me from New York if I got arrested again."

"Really?" Peter questioned with interest while El laughed. "How did he do that?"

"You don't want to know. I think he scarred Mozzie." Neal's eyes were twinkling. While he didn't like whatever threat Bruce had given him, he did find whatever the circumstances were amusing.

Bruce Wayne probably wasn't the reason Neal turned up at his place.

"Are any of them speaking at your commutation hearing?" Peter asked.

"No!" Neal burst out with before he could help himself. He composed himself in the shocked silence that followed. "I mean, they're not really good character references."

"They're family," El pointed out. "I know they probably don't always say nice things but I'm sure they want to see you go free."

"Probably a little too much," Peter sighed. Bias was a big issue when it came to families. "They might make good character references though. And the board might be interested to know that you have family watching out for you. It's a good sign of rehabilitation, especially if they appear to be law abiding citizens."

Neal shook his head. "No way. The whole 'law abiding citizens' part aside, I'm not going to ask any of them to talk at my commutation. I'm asking June," that had been Mozzie's suggestion, "and maybe El?" Neal looked at El. "Would you be willing to speak at my commutation?"

"Of course I will," El said with a smile.

"There. Two people. That's good, right?"

Peter grunted and turned back to his cereal. He didn't want Neal to think that he agreed with that but he wasn't going to put Neal on the spot right now.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capes**

Peter called Neal into his office. Then he placed a file on his desk between them.

"Deathstroke the Terminator."

"I'm sorry?" Neal questioned, ignoring the way his heart skipped a few beats. Peter's frown grew as he noticed Neal's momentary discomposure.

"Deathstroke the Terminator. He's the guy Keller hired to try and ensure the success of his plan. You said his name Neal, don't pretend you don't know him now."

Neal winced. He had. "It's nothing like what you're thinking-"

"Don't let me think then. Tell me. What happened between you and this mercenary?" Neal wondered if Peter would let him get away with silence. "He's escaped and I need to know if we're going to be safe." Probably not then.

"Peter, Deathstroke won't bother you, I swear it."

Peter didn't seem convinced.

"Neal, if Deathstroke bothers you, then that bothers me. Is there going to be an issue with him?"

"I don't think so."

Peter raised an eyebrow at the uncertain phrasing. "What's your history with him?"

Neal sighed and rolled his head. "You know a little of my past."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Most of it I've have to piece together myself. But yes, I've figured out some things. Although the reason you became a criminal still eludes me."

Neal grinned and wondered what Peter would think if he just said he had made the decision in a moment of what most would consider poor judgement. He had just taken the identity of Neal Caffrey without thinking through the consequences.

"And I haven't been able to write any of it down in case the wrong people find it," Peter muttered under his breath.

"I think you're getting as paranoid as Mozzie."

"It was your mentor-slash-father who wouldn't let me write anything down," Peter informed him.

Neal winced in sympathy. "Bruce is like that."

Peter seemed surprised to hear him admit it. "Close," he admitted. "He wasn't Bruce when he spoke to me though."

Neal scratched at the back of his neck nervously. Batman didn't want him to have any friends, did he? "Sorry about that."

"Well, it does mean I know how to get his attention if I need do." Peter raised his eyebrows. "Do I need to, Neal? Or are you going to tell me what's between you and Deathstoke?"

"His name is Slade Wilson, although there's nothing you can do with that information. We've encountered each other a few times and, usually, I win in some way. That's it."

"That's it?"

"That's the world of capes, Peter. I've probably interacted with almost every cape you can think of."

"Superman?"

"We've both met Superman," Neal responded with a laugh and a roll of his eyes.

"Green Arrow?"

"Yes."

"Red Arrow?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"Don't know many capes, do you Peter?"

"I'm trying to avoid the obvious ones. I'm guessing you've met anyone who has worked with Batman."

"Yep."

"Superboy?"

"Yes."

"Wonder Girl?"

"Which one?"

"There's been more than one?"

"Yes, there's been more than one. Peter, one of them was a good friend of mine. The current is a friend of my brother. Come to think of it, the previous was also a friend to my brother."

"I'm beginning to think the Titans are out."

"Yep. And aren't they still Teen Titans?" Despite not being teens anymore.

"I don't know."

There was silence for a few moments before Peter turned the conversation to their latest case.

* * *

**Renegade**

"Deathstroke and Neal, do I need to worry?" Peter asked. He was a little uncertain about how to refer to the person across from him. Batman sat there with the cowl off. It was strange to see Bruce Wayne's face with Batman's expression and outfit.

"Probably," Batman said in a gravelly tone. "When Dick crosses paths with him, Deathstroke goes out of his way to try and put him into compromising positions. And then there was that time he somehow managed to convince Dick to work under him."

"So this is going to be a problem," Peter sighed.

El slapped his arm before turning to Batman. "Did you just say that Neal worked with him?"

"El, it's not the first criminal Neal's worked with. There was Wilkes."

"Wilkes?"

"He kidnapped Neal over a year ago and tried to get Neal to work for him by holding a girl hostage. They might have worked together in the past, I didn't dig into it since Wilkes went to prison and hasn't escaped."

"Deathstroke poses a bigger threat than that. Maybe I should hang around after the commutation."

"I'm sure Neal can handle himself," El said to Batman.

"Neal can handle himself," Batman confirmed, "however, I don't trust Deathstroke to leave well enough alone. His relationship with Neal is difficult to define but it ranges from trying to kill the boy to trying to recruit him."

El frowned. "Does this conversation have full immunity?" she questioned out of worry. She didn't want Neal put in prison for something that he had put behind him.

"Relax, Hun. I don't think I could do anything with this information. I certainly couldn't tell anyone that it came from Batman-slash-Bruce Wayne. Reese would order a medical check."

"And if you tried, my children would make your life a misery," Batman mused. It was not said in a teasing way but in a certain way.

"What about Neal working for Deathstroke?" Peter reminded Batman, changing the subject back. There was no way he was going to make comments about Batman's kids to Batman himself. He did have a sense of self-preservation.

"I wasn't able to confront him during that time but Neal started going by Renegade and was working with Deathstroke. He beat up one of his friends while they were in costume and even took on Superman."

El made an impressed noise.

Peter sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" It would figure that Neal would go big, even as a supervillain, and try to take on Superman.

"He won."

Peter felt a thrill of terror. Batman sounded... proud. No wonder Neal went off and did crazy things.

"You seem mad at him. What did Superman do?" El asked.

Batman huffed and leaned back in the seat. "He insulted Neal, of course."

Of course, Peter thought. It would seem that Helena had probably learnt her 'avenging angel' bit from her dad, not her brothers.

* * *

**Ordinary?**

Peter couldn't wait. The moment Neal opened the door to get into the car, he said;

"You know, meeting Batman kind of ruined his image."

Neal raised a silent eyebrow, rather reminiscent of the way Bruce did the same motion, as he sat down.

"You know how it is, you imagine someone greater than life and so distant from the lives we lead but, he's-"

"Human?" Neal suggested with a grin. "Of course Peter, Batman's the ordinary human out of the Justice League."

Peter wouldn't go so far to say ordinary. But, Batman was just a man. A man who turned up to dinner, just because he had a 'hunch' that Peter might like to talk to him.

The more Peter thought about it, the more he saw the similarities between Neal and his adoptive father. Which just made his point.

"And it's like dealing with a calmer you. One who doesn't go off stealing and conning whatever he can."

"Did you just compare Batman to a criminal?" Neal laughed.

Peter glared as he was being serious and Neal was making jokes. Neal's laughs quickly faded to panic.

"Eyes on the road!"

Peter slammed on the breaks right before he ended up running a red light.

"Neal."

"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with that. You should keep your eyes on the road."

* * *

It wasn't until they reached the office that realised he forgot to ask about the 'working for Deathstroke' thing. He couldn't ask about it there since he didn't want to risk anyone overhearing it. The office was on edge with his escape and the chance that he might break Keller out. So far, nothing of the sort had happened.


	44. Chapter 44

**Taste Testing**

Neal was good at avoiding Peter. He was also good at not answering questions he knew were coming.

It was frustrating for Peter and he had to employ his only method of attack left. Neal should have seen it coming.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Neal," El said as she gestured to the spread on the table.

Neal gave Peter a 'deer in the headlights' look as he saw all the fancy food. With such a quantity of food, some of it had to be dud and he wasn't looking forward to figuring out which. Also, it meant he couldn't leave for a while because he didn't want to leave this job half done. This job was for Elizabeth.

"You know, I could probably suggest a few people who would do just as great a job as I," he pointed out. "Or they could even make the food. They own a coffee shop-"

Coffee shop? That rang a bell with Peter as he sat up straighter and put on his thinking face. He puzzled over that as El interrupted.

"I'm sure they're great but they're not here right now and I need the final decision by tomorrow morning."

Neal suppressed a curse and sat down.

"At least we're suffering together, huh, Neal?" Peter said with a bold smile.

Neal gave him one in return, recalling that Peter didn't even like this kind of food. At least he wasn't the worst off at the table.

Or so he thought. Until El handed him the first appetiser, something on a cracker that certainly didn't taste of the cheese and cream promised.

The moment he swallowed, El asked the question;

"I heard you used to work for Deathstroke. What was that like?"

"Shouldn't you be asking how it tasted?"

"I can tell from your expression," El responded with a satisfied smile. "Not good. Now, Deathstroke? What was that like?"

Neal sighed. He should have expected this but somehow he had thought that Peter wouldn't bring El into something like this.

"I promise that I won't let him hurt you or Peter."

"That wasn't what I was asking."

Neal gazed up at her with soulful blue eyes. "I know."

"Neal," Peter sighed. "All I want to know is if you'll be safe and part of that is knowing how he came after you so it doesn't happen again."

"It won't. I went to him, not the other way around. Plus, I may have frustrated him to no end," Neal grinned at Peter who shook his head fondly at Neal. "He'll never let me work with him again. Not like that. Besides, Keller was worse."

"Keller was worse than a guy who goes around calling himself 'Deathstroke'?" Peter questioned in disbelief.

"Deathstoke works to a code and can be reasoned with. Keller's just unpredictable."

"And crazy."

"El," Peter sighed while Neal chuckled.

* * *

**Exes**

There was a knock at the door. It was to light to be Jason, who pounded on the door like the police come to do a raid. It was too simple to be Mozzie. Those eliminations still left a large group of people who it could have been.

Neal wondered if he should eliminate the part of the group who normally would use the balcony entrance. But this would be the time one of them chose to use the door to mess with him, wouldn't it?

On the other side was a slim, blond female figure holding a clutch and looking ready to beat someone's head in.

"Sara?" He had not been expecting to see her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Neal muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a Dick habit that seemed to escape most people's notice. He was a little thrown off by Sara's appearance. He hadn't seen her since their break-up shortly after Keller's arrest. Neal had missed another lunch date. He had slept in after taking on a selection of a certain New York teen gang who had been causing trouble. They were tough teenagers, many looking to prove themselves to the adult gangs, and he had taken a few hits. It made waking up the next morning difficult and he had slept through their agreed meeting time.

Sara had taken one look at his ruffled hair, bandages and bruised cheek and broke up with him. Not only had he not turned up to their date, again, but he had also gotten hurt and refused to tell her how it happened. She didn't want to see him hurt, especially if he couldn't tell her about it.

_"This is over, isn't it?" Sara had questioned._

They had worked together on a case since then, looking into Sara's boss who she dated before Neal. It had been awkward at first and Neal had been glad of Jones' and Diana's presence which provided Neal with more options when it came to talking about the case or going undercover. However, over the course of the case, the awkwardness seemed to lessen. It never went away completely however.

The awkward air clung around them as Sara spoke.

"I just wanted to ask something."

Neal grinned even though he felt a rock settle in his stomach.

"Say you get your commutation," she said, "what will you do then?"

Neal paused. He hadn't really thought about it. Whether or not he would go free was up in the air until the day so he didn't see a reason to make plans until it happened.

"I don't know. Maybe 'paid consultant to the FBI'?" he suggested with a grin, placing his hat on his head and tipping it. "It would be nice to get an actual salary for what I do."

Sara frowned at him. "I don't think a consultant's salary will keep you in those nice suits you love."

Neal's smile dropped. So he was used to wearing suits after everything. That didn't mean he didn't have other clothes.

"It didn't really get me these suits either," he pointed out.

"Are you really here to talk about me and my commutation?" Neal asked.

Sara gave him a small smile. "I was thinking about speaking on it. Maybe I can help convince them that you're not all-bad, Caffrey."

"Hey," he quipped, the words jumping reflexively to his lips in response to her slightly teasing tone, "I'm a good guy."

Sara snorted in a playful way. "Nope. Not buying it. Not while I don't have that Raphael painting."

Saint George and the Dragon, Neal remembered that painting.

"I don't have it either," he admitted with a shrug. He really didn't.

"I don't believe you but I'm going to drop it for now." Neal gave her a shocked look. Was she sick? "Don't give me that look, Caffrey, I'm not giving up on my painting. However, it's going to be a little tough to bug you about it from Gotham."

"Gotham?"

Sara smiled. "I'm in charge of the new branch opening in Gotham. So I'll be moving after your commutation. Hey, do you think you'd come with me?"

Neal gave a nervous laugh. "Nah. Probably not."

* * *

**St. George and the Dragon**

Long before Neal was arrested, he had stared at a St. George and the Dragon painting. He tilted his head, wondering if the change of angle would help him ignore the imperfections he could spot.

"I know I'm going to regret asking but, what are you looking at?" Roy asked with a sigh. He had been following Neal for the past few days, trying to get him to give up on this cover and go back to being Dick.

Unfortunately for him, Neal didn't think his job was done. Besides, what did Dick have to go back to? However, Neal didn't voice that question because he knew Roy would argue it.

"A fake."

Roy seemed surprised by that. Neal wondered why; the imperfections were kind of obvious.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'm thinking I'll find the original."

Roy groaned. "This is a bad idea."

"If you won't help, I'm sure Mozzie will."

* * *

"Neal, this is terrible idea. Who steals a painting because a museum has a fake? We don't even know where the real one is!"

"Then let's shake some trees," Neal said. His plan was genius. He would paint a fake, better than the fake in the museum and try to get the attention of the person who had the real one.

Mozzie and Roy wouldn't have to do anything beyond getting in contact with the fences and getting the news out.

* * *

Catwoman appeared on a rooftop a few days later.

"What's this I hear about you taking a Raphael?"

Neal sighed and placed his binoculars on the roof beside him and stood up. Across from them was a penthouse apartment, lit up and showing a man inside giving a glass of wine to a woman.

"I didn't take a Raphael. I created one," Neal responded with a grin. "Grey area."

"It's hardly a grey area, Dick, when the one is the museum is discovered to be a fake."

"I had nothing to do with that," Neal responded. "But, I'm trying to find the person who did."

"Him?" Catwoman asked as she motioned towards the penthouse.

"Nah. He just invites women back to his apartment and beats them. His last victim is still in a coma and I'm hoping to help this one and put him behind bars."

"I'll help," Catwoman said instantly. "Also, you'll want to pull back on the painting. I've heard there's a very determined insurance recovery agent out to get it back. She's convinced you have it."

"Well she's wrong." Inside the apartment, the man slapped the woman. Neal pulled a balaclava over his head. "Let's go."

Neal never did locate the original thief of the painting. Reluctantly, he had to admit that Mozzie and Roy had been right.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: And the commutation process starts. It took a few days in the show so it's taking a few days here. Which is about two chapters, possibly. So, next chapter will probably contain the verdict. Will Neal Caffrey go free?

 

**Process**

Bruce kept a good eye on everything that happened during Neal Caffrey's commutation. He went in and said his bit about how he would be extending an offer of employment towards Caffrey if the commutation went through. After all, Neal had offered his assistance for the party and would make a great addition to Bruce's security staff.

It wasn't the first time Bruce Wayne had spoken for the freedom of a convicted criminal and it provided the perfect opportunity to plant a bug or two.

* * *

**Chances**

Mozzie liked Neal's chances. Even more when he saw the Bruce Wayne was speaking on his behalf.

"You're home free, mon frère!"

Neal gave a small head-shake. They couldn't be certain of anything right now. The panel could decide to have Neal finish off the rest of his time because he owed it. In fact, Neal was aware the many of the FBI agents thought that way. Why should the panel be any different?

"So, what are you doing to do?"

Neal couldn't help laughing at the question. "Everyone keeps asking me that." Honestly, he wondered what Bruce and the rest of the family would think if he said he would be staying in New York. Having them all around was smothering him a little.

The worst part was that he could feel a slight itch to take something once he was free. Run off an pull a few cons with Mozzie. It would certainly make the little guy happy.

There was a knock at the door.

"I brought coffee," Bruce Wayne announced as he walked in.

Mozzie eyed him suspiciously while Neal sighed and took the offered cup. It was from Steph's and Cass' place so he knew it would be good coffee.

Bruce sat down. "So, Neal. I told the panel that, if you go free, I have a job offer for you."

Mozzie's jaw dropped. Neal chocked on his coffee. He coughed but still managed to force out one word in response.

"No."

"Do you know what you're going to do afterwards?" Bruce asked with a raise eyebrow.

Neal kind of hated that expression. It read as Bruce being smug and always right.

"I told Sara I might join the FBI as their CI."

"You've got to be kidding," Bruce responded in disbelief. "-hh- That's dangerous. I've seen your cases Neal and Batman's not always going to be around to save you."

Mozzie's eyebrows went right up. He had moved so that the kitchen counter was a barrier between him and the table where Neal and Bruce were sitting and it still felt like the temperature dropped around him as Neal's expression turned to ice.

* * *

**Gossip Café**

"What did he say to that?" Steph asked.

"He said that Bruce Wayne had no control over Neal Caffrey and that he'd do whatever he wanted and maybe he'd rob The Louvre instead of hanging around New York." Bruce sighed, sipped at his fourth coffee for that night and tried to ignore how Jason was chuckling in from behind the counter.

"I can't believe you said that," Tim muttered with a shake of his head.

"It is dangerous," Bruce reminded them. "Why can't he just throw himself into managing his bakery or something?"

"Probably because he can do that even while working for the FBI," Tim pointed out, "it's not stimulating enough."

"You really have no problems with Dick going out and facing down criminals without even a gun to protect himself?" Bruce asked the room.

Steph looked around, glad they hadn't opened yet. Tim was sitting at a booth with his laptop in front of him, listening yet not looking like he was listening. Jason was cleaning the counter with a wide grin on his face. Damian was sitting next to Tim and across from Bruce, looking bored as he sipped at a coffee. Underneath his clothes was probably his Nightwing uniform. He would go straight from here to patrolling the streets.

Cass didn't look impressed with Bruce as she moved behind the counter with Jason, getting things ready for when they opened in fifteen minutes.

"While an idiot, I believe Grayson can still look after himself," Damian responded.

"He did just fine in prison for four years," Jason reminded them.

Tim finally looked up from his computer to comment to Bruce that, "I still can't believe you said that to him."

* * *

**Grounding Flight**

"You're really going to do this?" Mozzie questioned.

Neal raised his eyebrows as he pulled on his gantlets. "Yeah. I've been doing this for months now."

Mozzie decided to ignore the sarcasm. "I know that. I meant tonight. All going well, this time tomorrow, you'll be a free man. Why risk something happening?"

Neal took a deep breath. "That's why I need to do this. Moz, I have to take my mind of this." He had no idea what he was going to do. While Bruce's offer was most certainly off the table, other offers weren't.

Roy wanted Neal to go back to being Dick and travel with him for a little bit. There was an issue with that.

Neal wasn't sure if he would stay Neal Caffrey or go back to being Dick Grayson. He knew that Peter and the FBI were probably expecting him to stay Neal Caffrey; most of them didn't even know he had another identity. But, his family and the cape community were probably looking forward to the return of Dick Grayson.

Mozzie tapped a few things on his laptop and then placed a comm. in his ear.

"Okay, testing."

Neal chuckled as Mozzie's voice rang in his ear and from a distance.

"I'm right here."

"And is it working?"

"Yes," Neal responded with a playful roll of his eyes. Then he placed his mask on. "Has O sent you anything that I could do?"

Mozzie hummed as he clicked on a few things. Neal was certain he was either pausing for dramatic suspense or just to bug him.

"Nothing from Oracle."

"And?" Because that was a specifically phrased sentence and Neal became an expert at pinpointing half-truths by the time he was a teenager.

"Red Robin sent something about a case he's working on. Robin wanted to let you know that he heard about Bruce's visit and that he believes you are in the right."

"Leave Red Robin's for me to look through later," Neal said to Moz. He stepped out into the cool, dark air and took a breath. It was familiar and calming.

The rush of air around his body and the leaps and twists of his stomach as he leapt through the New York sky were more grounding than stealing.

* * *

**Reformed Thieves?**

Selina had helped make Neal Caffrey so it wasn't much of a surprise when she turned up at his door the next day.

"Today's the day," he informed her with a nervous smile.

She nodded, lips twisting as if she didn't know whether to smile or frown.

"I had to listen to Bruce lament over his actions yesterday. Although he was frustrated when no one seemed to agree with his side of the story."

Neal rolled his eyes and huffed. "He had no right to say that."

"I agree. We all know you can handle yourself. You're one of the greatest conmen of our age." Now she did smile. "I'm impressed."

Neal nodded. It was nice to be appreciated although it didn't really matter what Selina thought about him.

"You must be nervous about today," she added.

"Yeah," Neal sighed. It would be lying to say anything else. If he hadn't spent the night out and then gotten his art stuff out in the morning, he would be bouncing off walls.

His eyes must have darted to his distraction because Selina noticed the painting of the street outside, as if seen from above. Neal had been painting using quick, short strokes to give the picture a blurred image like it was rushing by.

"It's nice," Selina commented. "What do you plan to do with it when you're done?"

Neal shrugged. "I have a studio where they end up."

Selina made a thoughtful noise. "Can I see it?"

"Nope," Neal responded with a grin. "Even if I wasn't nervous about showing off my own personal, not professional art, I wouldn't give the address of my art studio to a known thief." And by 'professional' he meant his forgeries.

"Case of the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it, Richard?"

Neal winced. "At least call me Dick. You know I prefer to be called Dick."

"Dick," Selina sighed. She motioned to the couch and they sat down. Neal with some stiffness. "Working with Bruce does lead to having a more, colourful morality. And I don't think that they've noticed your tendency to lie and steal. Not Bruce. Not even the FBI."

"Selina-"

Selina held up her hand and kept talking, "stealing things is fun. You know that and I know that. And I don't think the FBI is helping."

"What are you saying?" Neal asked.

"I'm saying this as Neal Caffrey's mentor: you should leave New York if they decide to let you go free."


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is not the last chapter! Just thought I'd put that out there as it's got a tone of finality but, it's not the last chapter. Also, there may be errors as I haven't really edited it.

 

**Decision**

The panel told him their decision.

Neal thanked them for their time and smiled. All while it felt like there was a weight in his stomach, pulling him down. How could one decision make him feel like this? Neal could leap off buildings for fun. He could steal anything he wanted. He could paint, he was an acrobat and he had suffered from fear gas.

This shouldn't make him feel this way.

Neal walked outside and was hit with the feeling that he didn't want to see anyone. El had two cakes waiting back at the Burkes; a 'hang in there' one and a 'congratulations' one, and the White Collar team planned to have a party to either cheer him up or celebrate.

Neal didn't think he could face that. It was strange. He didn't think this decision would change anything but it changed everything.

His ankle felt light and the weight in his stomach wasn't going away. His brain thought this was a brilliant time to remind him of every possible exit to this building. He could sneak away without anyone realising it.

So he did.

* * *

**Aftermath**

People had told him numerous times that he had a problem with running. As Dick, he went through restless periods where he just wanted to travel or be somewhere new for a while. As Neal, he ran whenever he was confronted or troubled.

This situation just happened to overlap with both Neal's and Dick's personalities.

Except he had promised Peter he would turn up at the office on Monday, regardless of the decision.

"Neal?"

Dick flinched and tossed the batarang hidden in the folds of his bag at the person who startled him.

Mozzie ducked just in time.

"Oh, sorry!" Neal winced.

Mozzie looked back at the throwing knife-like object embedded in the door behind him. He pulled it out with a wince at the tiny hole it left. "June's not going to happy about that.

"Yeah," Neal sighed, sitting down on the bed. He knew Mozzie had noticed the open travel bag.

"What's the verdict?" Mozzie asked, ignoring the question of the bag for now.

Neal silently pulled up his pant leg to show his bare ankle. Mozzie grinned, until he noticed Neal wasn't grinning.

"Okay, you're free. You should be ecstatic but you're not. What's wrong?"

"I don't..." Neal rubbed his face in frustration. "I don't know. There are so many things I could do now, so many places to go. New York feels too lukewarm but I have no idea where else to go."

"It might please you to know that, in light of recent events, I have renounced my 'no Gotham' rule," Mozzie informed him.

Neal grinned at the gesture. "That's great, Moz. But, I don't know about Gotham. It's been years and I don't know if I belong there."

"Neal," Mozzie sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Your family lives there."

"Doesn't mean I have to. I can visit."

"Neal."

"That's just it, Moz! 'Neal' wouldn't exist in Gotham. It would be 'Dick'."

"Except Dick Grayson has been declared legally dead because he's been missing for so long," Mozzie pointed out in a helpful manner.

Neal groaned. He didn't even want to think about the amount of paperwork and red tape he would have work through to get his identity back.

"Thanks, Moz."

"I don't mean to say it to discourage you. I'm just pointing out a loophole that means you might be able to be Neal Caffrey in Gotham. Neal exists on paper."

Neal stood up and put his bag away. It didn't look like he was going anywhere today.

"Ah, a decision much more pleasing to my palate," Mozzie said as he watch Neal get the wine out and two glasses.

* * *

**Celebration**

"Congratulations!"

Neal grinned shyly as he looked around the Burke's living room. The White Collar team and El were there, Mozzie and even Bruce came. Even though he felt a curling in his gut at the thought of how happy they all were for him while he wasn't, Mozzie had reminded him that they wanted to party and had dragged him to it.

"So, Caffrey, what's next?" Jones asked once everyone was done congratulating him. Neal looked over at the cake sitting on the table and then at Mozzie. Mozzie tilted his glass at him, giving him silent encouragement.

"I don't know," Neal admitted truthfully. "I'll be at the office on Monday at least."

Peter grinned when he heard that and Neal ignored the stone rolling around in his gut. He reminded himself that no matter what he decided in the end, someone's feelings were going to get hurt.

"Looks like we might turn you into a 9-to-5 person," Jones commented with a grin.

Mozzie snorted into his glass while Bruce grinned.

"Unlikely," Neal said to him. "Not even you guys work 9-to-5. How many times have you been in the van after 5 or before 9? How many times has Peter had to call El because a case ran late?"

"Ouch man," Jones grumbled playfully. "Thanks for that."

Jones had once called Neal's job 'the dream with an anklet attached' because he didn't have to worry about money and did meaningful work with the FBI, surrounded by people he cared about and respected.

Neal recalled that and instantly, Dick's life came to mind. Meaningful work being a vigilante and he was surrounded by people he cared about and respected. Dick didn't worry about money, except for keeping Bruce from giving him expensive gifts 'just because'.

Neal made his way through the party.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Bruce asked, cornering him in the kitchen when Neal went to clean his plate.

Neal bit his tongue and reminded himself that Bruce was considering his feelings by cornering him alone and not trying to scare him like the common criminal.

"Yes," he responded. "And no."

Bruce gave him a baffled look which was quickly hidden under the 'Batman' expression. Maybe Bruce really was trying to scare him like the common criminal. Neal was slightly insulted as he was not 'common'.

"Explain."

"I'm not going back to Gotham," Neal told him, "not yet."

"And if I don't give you a choice?"

"I'll run. How many times did you loose track of Neal Caffrey over the years?"

Bruce frowned and Neal grinned pleasantly back. While it was not the most ideal scenario, he would run if Bruce pressured him.

"Alright," Bruce sighed. "Just, let Alfred and the rest know what you're doing. Don't just drop off the map this time."

Neal nodded. He would have to figure out a way to do that.

* * *

**Flight**

Peter looked up as Neal opened the door to his office. He couldn't help smiling at the now anklet-less CI.

"Hey, Peter."

"Neal. How's your first day of work as a free man?" Neal hesitated and Peter felt the smile drop from his face. Neal rarely hesitated and hesitation wasn't followed by anything good. Peter sighed. "Alright, what is it?" Neal's blue eyes widened. "I can tell you want to tell me something."

"Someone said something to me before I received my commutation. They said that I should leave New York."

"Neal, were you threatened?" Peter questioned instantly.

"No!" Neal quickly responded. "That's not it at all. They think that I... they implied that I still lie and steal. That this work with the FBI isn't helping." Neal heaved a sigh and scouted the room for a moment. "Peter... you do know that my real name isn't Neal Caffrey, right?"

"I have figured that much out," Peter hummed in amusement. Batman and his associates. Bruce Wayne and his family. It wasn't hard to find the connection and the missing person around Bruce Wayne. The one who vanished around the time Neal appeared on the scene full-time.

"You suspect, don't you?" Dick questioned with a smile and a tilt of his head. It was slightly different to the smile Neal usually gave him. Blue eyes crinkled with happiness and, rather than tilt forward in a 'tell me more' manner which Neal utilised, Dick leaned back in a 'talk, I'm listening' manner.

"Of course I have my suspicions, Neal," Peter sighed. "And that you're asking this makes me suspect other things."

"Like what?"

"That you might decide to leave." The look Neal gave him only confirmed those thoughts. "And that's why you're in my office right now." Peter sighed heavily.

"Sorry."

Peter didn't know how to take this news. "You don't have the anklet anymore so I can't tell you to not go but, you know we'll miss you, right?"

"I'll visit," Neal responded with a grin but the words were hollow.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Europe," Neal responded. "As for what I'll do when I get there, I don't know. I'll find out when I get there."

"If I hear of any crimes, I'm getting on a plane and flying right over there to catch you again, Caffrey," Peter promised. "Or whatever you'll call yourself over there."

Neal laughed. "The whole point of this trip is to not fall back into a life of crime."

"Good," Peter decided. At least Neal was taking the trip for the right reasons.

It didn't stop him from worrying.

 

Peter also didn't stop worrying when, instead of coming to see Neal off, it turned out Mozzie came to the airport to join Neal on his flight. El didn't even bat an eyelid before wishing them both safe travels and making them promise to write.

Peter took Mozzie aside.

"He told me this trip was to help him not commit crimes."

"He told me that as well," Mozzie sighed, sounding forlorn about it. Peter decided to take comfort in the fact that Mozzie seemed to think Neal wasn't likely to change his mind and go on a crime spree, instead of being suspicious of Mozzie's intentions for going.

Peter watched the plane leave the runway with a heavy heart.


	47. Chapter 47

**The Neal (Dick) Effect**

Neal was gone and things were quiet. Peter and the rest of the White Collar team missed him. Many of the agents hadn't received prior warning and were surprised to hear that Neal had left. Even Jones had been shocked, thinking that Neal had been taking a few days off rather than having left the country.

But, things kept going and crime didn't stop just because their team felt short a member. It was around this time that Peter noticed something. There were a few comments of 'Neal rubbed off on you' and the like being tossed around. Those comments made him realise that it was true.

Jones did maths and calculations quickly during briefings and he wasn't the only agent who had discarded the a calculator. Blake's reports had become clearer and more detailed. Other agents had become good at thinking about things from other angles. They caught a counterfeiter selling fake Prada bags by spreading rumours about a black market pop up store which undercut their counterfeiter.

Neal had been secretly training them during his time in White Collar. It bugged Peter and he couldn't help asking Hughes if Neal had changed his behaviour.

"You don't work long hours as often," Hughes responded automatically. He didn't even need to think about it and Peter realised he probably knew about this 'Neal effect' before Peter had realised it. "Neal had you on an almost 9-to-5 timetable. I didn't have to worry about whether you had seen your wife or gotten enough sleep."

* * *

**Visit from Coffee Girl**

The doorbell rang on Saturday morning and Peter sighed as he left his breakfast alone to answer it.

There were two young women on his porch. Peter thought he recognised them from somewhere.

"Hello, good Agent!" the blond woman said with a grin and a wave. "I am Stephanie Brown-" It clicked.

"The coffee girl," Peter blurted out because of how she had been referred to at the office after her grand display of 'coffee and self-promotion'.

She grinned and Peter felt that it was tinted with something sinister. "You remember me!" she cheered.

"Good," her friend said. Peter remembered that her name was Cass. "Today, you answer questions."

"Questions?"

Steph nodded quickly. "Where's Neal gone?"

That was not what he expected. "Why are you asking?"

Steph frowned and crossed her arms. "Because he promised the big guy that he would keep us updated but he vanished!"

"Vanished?"

"He left and we have no idea where he went," Steph clarified in a frustrated tone. "He always does this!"

"Last time we did not see him for seven years," Cass pointed out in a sad tone.

Peter felt sorry for these two. He had the feeling they were telling the truth, Cass was one of Bruce's after all, but he didn't want to betray Neal's trust. Even though Neal hadn't given him specifics.

"I can't really help. He only told me he was leaving," Peter informed them.

* * *

**Doggnapped**

Satchmo was gone. El had called in a panic after coming down to find the dog missing from the house and a note.

'If you want your dog back, then come to Neal's apartment.'

Peter didn't panic. He hung up, grabbed his gun and keys and got an early release from work to follow the instruction. On the drive to Neal's he tried to figure out who might do something like this. Sadly, there had been an influx of new people into his life via Neal's family turning up. He didn't know any of them well enough to know which ones would pull a stunt like this.

June gladly led Peter up to the apartment, catching up with him as they didn't see each other much now that Neal was gone.

Inside the apartment was a figure Peter recognised.

"Todd, isn't it?" he guessed.

Todd grinned at him from where he was sitting on a chair which had been twisted to face the door. Satchmo was sitting by his side, enjoying the pets the man was lavishing on him.

"That's right. Where's Neal?"

Peter sighed. "You're not the first to ask that. I don't know."

"The girls said that. But, I'm not convinced. Dick wouldn't have left without telling you. You two were close."

"Didn't he leave without telling you when he became Neal?" Peter countered.

Todd snorted. "Yeah, but we weren't close."

"You were brothers, Jason. You don't have to be close like Neal and I. The very fact that you're here means that you care about him, as much as you don't want to show it."

Jason Todd paused at the sound of his real first name and not the 'Peter' he had introduced himself as.

"I never told you that name."

"I figured it out."

"Of course you did." Jason's tone dripped with sarcasm. "Who told you?"

Peter frowned at him and placed his hands on his hips. "What makes you think that someone told me? It was a process of deduction."

"'Jason Todd' is legally dead-"

"So is Dick Grayson."

"That's a completely different thing. I didn't run off and hide my identity while playing with the FBI."

"Your ranking on the most wanted lists suggest differently."

Jason tensed and Satchmo whined at his distress. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing," Peter shrugged. He had read the files and knew he didn't have a chance of taking Jason in. The guy had been a killer, although Bruce has assured him that being with family was doing wonders for Jason's disposition, more than prison would and had. Peter could only hope it was true because there weren't many prisons which could hold someone as skilled as Neal who also didn't mind killing. "Just pointing out the similarities between you and Neal."

"We're not the same," Jason growled.

"No, you're not. Or you would know or be able to guess where he went because it's where you would go. But, you don't. And I don't. So can I have my dog back?"

Peter waited patiently while Jason thought. It was hard to see a hardened killer in the kid. Jason just looked like a regular man in his mid-twenties, confident but unsure of his future.

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever," Jason rattled off in an uncaring tone as he pushed Satchmo in front of him and towards Peter. The dog's claws scratched across the ground as Satchmo resisted being pushed around.

Peter could have made it easier on Jason by calling his dog but this was more amusing.

* * *

**Traffic**

Peter left June's with Satchmo and Jason. It hadn't been his plan but Jason had followed him out and slipped into the passenger seat of his car while Peter secured Satchmo into the back.

"You're coming with me?" he questioned.

"You still haven't told me where Dick is," Jason responded. Since Peter revealed that he knew who Jason was, he decided that there was no point in using cover names.

"Because I don't know," Peter responded as he started the car. "Last chance to get out before I take you home and have my wife cook for you."

"Your wife cooks for you?" Jason said in a disgruntled tone.

"We share the job," Peter countered.

Jason stared at him for few moments. "You can't cook, can you?"

"I make a mean pot roast. But, I haven't had time to cook. I had to chase after our dog today; you might not have noticed but he was kidnapped."

Jason let out a bark of laughter. "No one mentioned your sense of humour, FBI Suit." They were silent for a few minutes as Peter navigated busy New York traffic. "I'm hanging around you because you're likely to be Dick's first point of contact when he comes back."

Peter was warm at that thought. He could only hope he meant as much to Neal as Neal's family thought he did. El would tell him that she told him so.


	48. Chapter 48

**Europe Tour**

Dick hooked his legs around the trapeze wire and flipped down, coming face-to-face with Selina and her new friend, Tigre the Tiger.

"So, how much longer as we going to travel like this?" he asked. They had been with this circus for almost a week and the last thing he had expected when he agreed to go with Selina was to be travelling Europe like this. Dick loved being in the circus and performing to crowds and the way everything just smelt of animals and food. However, it also felt a little like a small betrayal. This wasn't his family circus. He worked the trapeze and any other odd jobs which needed doing while Selina trained the animals and worked especially with the big cats.

"I don't have any plans," Selina responded to his question calmly. "Unless you did."

"You know we belong on rooftops," Dick pointed out.

Selina grinned at him. "How about Paris? I hear it has lovely rooftops."

"And art?"

"And art," Selina purred.

Dick considered that to be good. They would be in Paris in four days, plenty of time for him to soak up the atmosphere of being in the circus as much as he wanted.

* * *

**Caravan**

Mozzie looked up when Dick entered the caravan.

"How was it?" he asked as Dick began washing off the stage makeup he used while performing.

Dick breathed in deeply, recalling the thrill of the stage, the trapeze, the height and the flight, the cheers of the crowds and the stunned silences. Dick recalled it all.

"I really missed it during those years with you."

Dick paused and then started apologising to Mozzie because he had sounded like he had disliked being Neal when that wasn't the case at all.

"Good," Mozzie responded. "I could tell you liked it here. You've been relaxed."

"Relaxed, maybe. Bored at times as well. And worried," Dick sighed. "Peter and the rest are still in America and they lead dangerous lives. What if something happens?"

"They know how to contact you," Mozzie responded with a shrug.

Neal hummed non-noncommittally. Peter would be able to cobble something together but, he had a feeling his family would find it easier to contact Selina rather than him. After all, he had consciously made the decision to not tell them. The last thing he needed was his family chasing after him in Europe. Cass, Tim and Steph might even go as far as to join the circus with him.

That would be chaos.

"So, have the clowns managed to recruit you yet?" Dick asked, subtlety changing the subject.

Mozzie huffed. "Never. I have made my stance clear. I do not get into the spotlight, no matter how much make-up covers my face. I'm perfectly content to do maintenance and run the lights."

* * *

**Food Delivery**

Peter opened the door to a familiar round face and almond eyes. Cassandra stood there with a box in her hands and her short dark hair framing her face.

"Sample box," she said quietly. "For Mrs. Burke."

She wasn't there for him. Peter breathed a sigh of relief and called out to his wife.

"Oh, excellent," El said, coming in with a grin on her face. She guided Cass in as she took the package from the teenager. "Come join us."

"So, what is this?" Peter asked as El gathered up plates, leaving the box closed on the table. Taunting him.

"It's a sample box from Coffee Vigil," El explained, "so I can decide if I want to use them as caterers."

"Aren't they a coffee place?" Peter questioned.

"We will do catering for Mrs. Burke," Cass said. "As long as Jason is here."

"Jason? Why him?"

"Because he's head chef."

"Why?"

"Best cook that's not Alfred."

Peter wondered if that was true. Jason didn't look much like a cook but, then again, Neal didn't look much like a vigilante. Although Neal did act like one at times. People could be surprising, that was part of his job. An embezzler could look like anyone.

"Do I have to try any?" he asked El.

El plated up something square and yellow with pieces of green sprinkled through it.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Try," Cass insisted.

Peter hesitated and El huffed, grabbing a knife and cutting the piece in two before eating half herself.

"That's good."

She held out the other piece to Peter. He was still hesitant. After all, he didn't like quiche and this looked like quiche.

"Just try it."

Bracing himself, Peter took the food and placed it in his mouth. Contrary to what he expected, it was not savoury but sweet.

El was grinning triumphantly at his surprise. "See? It's good."

It still looked like quiche.

* * *

**Airports and Travel**

"Isn't that one of Wayne's kids?" Jones questioned during the meeting. Just outside the door was a figure Peter recognised. Some of other agents also recognised Tim from when Bruce had turned up at the office to pick up his daughter however, the young adult hadn't made much of an impact next to Bruce, Selina and Bruce's daughter, Helena.

Agent Blake grinned and waved. Having shown Tim around last time he visited, the agent enjoyed seeing him.

"Hi, Tim!" he said once Peter opened the door to let the young adult in.

"Good to see you again, Agent Blake," Tim said with a grin worthy of magazine covers.

"Timothy, right?" Jones said.

"That's right. I'm here to see Agent Burke."

"What about?" Peter questioned as he hadn't been expecting this. Although, he figured he should have since Tim hadn't visited him yet like his siblings had.

"Do you mind if we talk in your office?"

Yes. "Not at all." Peter gave Diana the look which meant 'save me if I'm not out in five minutes' which he normally reserved for when Ruiz wanted to speak to him.

Tim walked around his office a few times before sitting down and speaking.

"Do you know where my brother, Neal Caffrey, Dick Grayson or however you know him, is?"

"No."

Tim frowned. "You're not lying. But, he should have given you some kind of hint."

"I know he's overseas," Peter answered honestly. "Although he flew to DC before flying out of the country so it'll take a little more work to figure out where."

"And that's only if he hasn't travelled anywhere else," Tim mused in frustration. "Dick wouldn't stay in one place if he's travelling, he likes to move around. He could literally be anywhere in the world."

"I have no idea where that might be," Peter pointed out. "Not unless he calls or steals something."

Tim frowned and Peter knew the young adult had just thought of him as useless.

"Can't you find him? You should have more resources than I do."

Tim's frown tilted down at one side in annoyance. Peter was right and it bugged him.

* * *

**Cost of Victory**

Tim followed him home. He might have arrived before Peter did but, he hadn't arrived until after Peter had left work. He had been waiting for him. On his couch. With his dog.

"Hun!" Peter called out.

"She's out back, talking on the phone to a client," Tim explained, rubbing the sides of Satchmo's face.

Peter walked out to see El doing just as Tim said. She seemed only slightly frustrated so it wasn't as if the customer had decided to change everything. It was likely that they were just adding to the guest list or something.

"So, why are you here?" Peter asked Tim as he came back in. Tim pulled a rolled up map out from behind the couch and spread it out on the coffee table.

"Can you mark all the places Neal visited while you were chasing him?" he requested. "I'll help me narrow down the search for him."

Peter wondered why Tim didn't just get himself a copy of Neal's files. Helena had been able to make things disappear from around the office without getting caught so Peter held no illusions that the rest of the siblings wouldn't be able to do exactly the same thing.

As Peter marked off the places on the map, he told Tim about what Neal had done there and the information he had received. Three places had been marked off the map when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" El said, grinning at him as he moved back from the map. A moment later, Bruce Wayne stood in the doorway to the lounge room.

"Bruce. I... um..."

Bruce crossed his arms, lips curling in a fond smile. "I'm flying out tomorrow. Here's the question: is anyone coming back to Gotham with me?"

"Helena?" Tim responded in a cheeky tone.

"She doesn't get a choice, although she's kicking up a fuss about it. Thank goodness for Alfred."

"Alfred? What about Selina?"

"She's run off somewhere. Left a note about being back in a month or two." Bruce shrugged. "I'm not too worried. She does this sometimes." Peter had a feeling the last part was for his benefit.

"I'm staying. For a while at least. Steph wants me to help with the cafe."

"Hn." Bruce didn't seem happy about that. "She already has Cass and Jason."

"I'm sure they're in good hands," El said. "After all, June seems to enjoy Jason's company and he's staying in Neal's apartment while Neal is gone."

"He's also right here!" Jason called from the kitchen.

Everyone, except El, froze for a moment. El frowned and walked over to the kitchen.

"I'm sure Alfred taught you better manners than that! Come out and don't shout!"

Jason followed her out into the lounge, immediately bending down to rub Satchmo behind the ears. El explained that Jason had been planning to stay for dinner and had offered to cook in order to be polite.

However, what Peter really had been wondering about was what was with this family and his dog?


	49. Chapter 49

**Coffee Case**

The White Collar office was in a moment of tranquillity. Everyone had a case to be working on yet there were no big cases demanding their time and attention. They were all busy with their own work and everything was calm.

Until members of a certain family came through the doors.

"Hey, where's Agent Burke's office?" Jason asked the nearest agent. Tim sighed and rolled his eyes before walking ahead. "Hey? Where are you going?"

"Agent Burke's office. Unlike you, I happen to know where he works. Since, you know, we're here to visit and all."

The agents started, some with slack jaws and Tim walked up the stairs like he belonged there. Some of them recognised him from earlier and were worried about the young adult's continual presence in their office.

Jason huffed his displeasure before following Tim up. "You know, I'm only here because Cass asked, no other reason."

"You're here because you noticed the discrepancy. No other reason," Tim responded.

By this time, Peter had noticed the change outside his office. It was telling of how his life had changed since Neal had left that he didn't even bat an eyelid when he noticed the two Wayne siblings insulting each other as they stood outside his office.

"Come on in," he said in a resigned tone.

"Got a case for you," Jason said as he took a seat.

* * *

Their case was simple enough. The coffee shop had seen an increase in fake bills coming through.

"They're good," Jason informed Peter as he pulled out a bag filled with what he claimed were 'fake notes'. "Almost got past us."

"And why are you bringing this here?" Peter questioned. While he might not approve of their night jobs, it made this situation more confusing. Why were they talking to the FBI when they could be going after the criminals themselves?

"Because you're the FBI?" Jason said innocently.

"The easiest way to claim the lost money in insurance is to lodge a case," Tim informed him.

Peter was just glad there was a reasonable explanation, although he had learnt that Tim rarely had one reason for doing something. "You can't just tell me where these criminals are going to turn up and go and arrest them. There's a process to these things."

"Well, your team could take the job and sign one of us on as a CI," Tim suggested.

Peter cringed at the thought. "I'd rather take Neal back."

"Dick's not an option," Jason growled. "You know, because he left and all." That sounded plenty bitter but, Peter didn't comment on that. He knew they had a reason to be bitter.

"Alright. Leave the notes here with your statements and I'll get on it," Peter sighed.

* * *

A stakeout was the best way of figuring out if this building was the one they were looking for. They had tried to get agents inside however, the warrant fell through and Diana couldn't get close enough to the resident to be let in.

There was a knock on the back door of the van.

Jones sighed and went to open it. A man in a shiny red helmet stood there.

"Oh, stakeout," he said cheerfully as he stepped into the van.

Peter suppressed a sigh as he stood up.

"What do you think you're doing in our van?" he questioned, hoping that Jason would just decide to go away.

He knew it couldn't be that easy though and he was right.

"Nah," Jason responded, "I've come to help."

"You can't really help," Diana pointed out flatly. "Anything you give us can't count as evidence."

"You're right about that. But that's only if you know where the evidence came from," Jason pointed out. "Can't you just say it came from an 'anonymous source'?"

"Red Hood." Jones realised, pulling his gun. "You're on the most wanted list." Peter placed an arm on his shoulder and told him to drop the gun.

"What?" Jason acted completely baffled. "It's Red Bat, not Red Hood. You law-types are always getting it wrong. Why do you mix me and that guy up?"

Peter was surprised at Jason's words. It was a weak excuse. 'Red Bat' looked almost exactly like 'Red Hood', except he had a red bat plastered across his chest. Just because Batman seemed to approve of you, didn't mean the law enforcers did. He then had a moment wondering what Neal would think if Peter let his brother get shot because he was stupid enough to jump into an FBI van in costume.

"No vigilantes in the van," Peter decreed. He was slightly annoyed with how he now felt responsible for these guys. "Go do whatever you do at night."

"Well, tonight I'm messing with the FBI," Jason announced, sitting down in the spare chair and kicking his feet up onto the console.

"Do you want the criminal to get away?" Peter questioned.

"Of course not."

"If you keep bothering us, the criminal is going to get away. Out," Peter finished, pointing at the door to the van.

"You let Neal hang out in the van," Jason sighed, ducking outside.

"Do I want to know why he came here?" Jones questioned once he was gone.

"Trust me on this. No. You don't want to know."

* * *

**The Return**

Gotham was the first stop back in America. Mozzie seemed okay with that, even though his 'No Gotham' rule was only newly rescinded and the mention of Gotham still made him twitchy. Dick stepped off the plane and waited for Selina to grab her bag.

"I really hope she didn't take that diamond," Dick sighed.

Mozzie frowned at him. "Does it matter? It's not like the Suit is chasing us."

"That's not the point," Dick said with a roll of his eyes.

Selina winked as Mozzie as she walked over. "I have enjoyed our time together, Mozart."

"And I, you," Mozzie responded with a bow. Dick rolled his eyes at their antics.

"You know she's committed to Bruce Wayne."

"I know. It's such a waste. He hardly makes a good partner in crime."

Selina laughed. "He makes a better one than you would expect. However, I do have to cut back on the crime. Apparently, I'm a bad influence." She spotted the glance Mozzie gave Dick. "Oh no, not on Dick here. On my own daughter."

"She did mess with the FBI," Dick mused recalling the day Helena had decided to punish the agents who said mean things by taking their stuff. "Although she could have gotten those habits from anyone."

"I trust you kids to use those skills to fight crime, not be crime," Bruce hummed from behind them. Mozzie jumped in shock while Dick just grinned and greeted him. Bruce stared at Selina's bag. "How many gems do you have in there?"

"I'll have you know that I do take things other than jewels," Selina said in a playful, outraged tone. Everyone stared at her for a moment. "What? Fine," she huffed. "There's nothing stolen in there."

"Hn," Bruce grunted. "That's reassuring."

Mozzie pulled Dick away a little to whisper, "I can't get a read on him. Please tell me you're not staying in Wayne Manor."

"I'm going back to New York with you, remember?" Dick whispered back. Out loud, he said to Bruce, "did you bring the papers?"

Bruce nodded and handed Dick his briefcase. "Sign the forms in there and I'll continue work on getting your deceased status fixed. It'd be nice if we could get some kind of statement from your FBI friends, I think there's a few agencies getting interested in why so many members of our family are declared 'deceased' or 'missing' before suddenly returning."

"Awesome. I'll be in New York, if you could just forward everything to June's."

"Think she'll still take you back?" Mozzie questioned.

"She said she would keep my room open."

Bruce coughed to hide a laugh. "There might be one issue with that," he commented. The group stared, confused. "I believe Jason has unoffically moved in."

"What?" Dick questioned, a sinking feeling in his gut telling him to get to New York as soon as possible.


	50. Chapter 50

**The Apartment**

Jason pulled off his boots, placed his jacket neatly on the back of his chair and flopped down on the bed. He breathed in, gathering the energy to roll over.

"Ahh," he sighed once he was on his back. Closing his eyes, he thought that this was a good set up.

"Wow, Bruce wasn't kidding." The sound of Dick's voice had Jason's heart racing and on his feet in moments. Dick was standing just inside the door with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a slight frown on his face. His hair was tussled in a way Neal's hadn't been in the time Jason had known him.

"Kidding about what?" Jason demanded to know. He wasn't as hot-headed as he had been in the past but brothers turning up out of the blue always set off warning bells in his head.

"You living here," Dick responded calmly. "I thought you might be staying with Tim or something."

"Oh." He had news for Dick then. "I don't think Peter has enough room for both of us to be staying at his house."

Dick paused, face twitching as he tried to process that. "What?"

* * *

**The Burkes**

Tim smiled and placed the orange juice on the table for El and him to share. Peter was reading the paper and chewing on sensible cereal, even though there was sugary stuff with toys hiding in the back of the cupboard. That cereal made Tim smile. It was a reminder that Peter expected Neal to return one day.

This cereal also made him smile. It actually was good for him, unlike the sugary stuff which gave him headaches to the point where El had banned him from having any once she got that out of him. She had also called Alfred, who scolded him for _'continually ingesting something which you know makes you feel ill, Master Timothy'_.

"Is Jason visiting today?" El asked.

"Nah. He said something about helping June out with something," Tim said, "and I have to drop in at the New York branch of Wayne Enterprises and look like I'm doing my job."

"Look like?" Peter questioned.

Tim had thought that phrase accurate but Peter looked disapproving. "I have finished everything for the meeting this afternoon and yet, Bruce insists I go in early to work on it."

"He pushes you hard, doesn't he?" El asked, not for the first time.

Tim grinned as he always did. "He pushes himself harder. I'm able to handle it, Elizabeth."

There was a knock at the door and Peter eyed Tim. "Are you sure your brother or sisters weren't coming around?"

"It's not like they announce all their plans?" Tim responded hesitantly and with a shy grin. Peter sighed, reminded of Neal in that moment and his 'who, me?' look.

When he opened the door, he was looking at a familiar face.

"Hey, Peter!" Dick greeted him with a wide grin. "How have you been?"

"How have I been?" Peter tried to sound scolding but his body was light with just the sight of his friend. He was too happy to scold Neal for being an idiot. "You forgot to tell your family where you were so they camped out at my place."

"I heard only Tim was staying here. Jason was camped out in my apartment," Dick responded.

"You didn't tell them, Neal."

"Dick," Dick corrected. "Bruce's lawyers revived me. And I didn't tell them because not even I knew where I was going. I followed Selina's lead."

"And she didn't tell anyone?"

"She normally doesn't. It's the way of the family, Peter."

"You could at least write!" Tim shouted, having come to see what was taking Peter so long. He had been shocked to see Dick however, his attitude changed hearing his brother talk nonchalantly about going missing. "You know, so we'd know you're alive and not dead in another country!"

"That hasn't happened-"

"Shark attack," Peter interrupted, reminding Dick of just one time of many he had faked his death. It had not been the most foolproof but it had been exciting.

Tim looked confused but realised from the wide eyes Dick was shooting at them that whatever Peter had said caused Dick to rethink his words.

Dick took a breath before talking. "Okay. Point. But it's not like family knew about that."

"I knew about it," Peter said. "And I'm sure you weren't thinking about the FBI agent chasing you except, at least I got birthday cards and the like. What have you sent your family in the past few years?"

Neal winced. The answer was that he hadn't thought about his family in the past few years. Not until they started turning up in New York. And then he felt suffocated by the attention and had run out as soon as commutation went through.

"Sorry." Dick turned to Tim and repeated the apology.

Tim nodded in approval and acceptance of the apology. "Now, I have a breakfast to finish before a big meeting."

Dick grinned. He had missed having lively meals in Gotham. While travelling with Selina and Mozzie, they had always ate together. They were lively meals, full of stories of the day and plans for the future. Those meals had vanished during those few days in Gotham. Bruce was focused on other things during meals.

The Burkes were always a good place to eat.

"I'll join you! Where's-"

"In the usual place," Peter informed him. Dick was happy that Peter knew exactly what he was talking about without even finishing his sentence.

"I can't believe you still eat that stuff," Tim commented with a frown and a shake of his head when he saw Dick with the colourful box.

"It's delicious!" Dick responded. He leant over and poured some in Tim's bowl. Tim tried to swat him away but failed.

* * *

**The Office**

Neal's desk had been given to Jones and a new agent had taken Jones' old desk. The White Collar office had moved on after Neal, it had to move on. They were the FBI and could not dwell on lost opportunities and friends.

New faces had appeared. Like Jason and Tim who sometimes followed Peter around during cases. The White Collar agents quickly realised that they held similar skills to Neal and Mozzie. While not as good as Neal, Tim's eye for forgeries was the most accurate in the office. Jason seemed to be able to get information on anything going on and could charm even the most difficult of people. Unless he didn't like them, then he just punched them in the face and left them for Tim to sweet talk.

The day Dick joined Peter, Tim and El for breakfast was also the day he followed Peter to work. He wasn't the only one. They walked into the office to find Jason leaning on Jones' desk and involved in a deep discussion about sports.

Dick rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you watched baseball."

"Hey! It's baseball! Even living on the streets, you can toss a ball around or hit it with a stick."

"Bats too expensive?" Jones questioned.

"Bats are worth a lot," Jason agreed, although Dick knew that tone to be the one Jason always used when poking fun at their 'family'.


	51. Chapter 51

**The 'Other' Jobs**

"Hey, I just thought of something. Did Neal-"

"Dick," Dick corrected. He knew this would be his life for a while. It was the price he paid for choosing to live in New York again.

Jason's eyes widened slightly and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. "Did Dick tell you about his old job?"

"What was it?" Diana asked with an interested tone. She had been interested enough to come over from her desk so she could hear.

"You know," Jason said to Dick. "That one job in Bludhaven…"

"The bar? They don't know I used to work in a bar."

Jason made a disappointed noise. "I'm going to tell them about your other job."

"Go ahead. They'll probably figure it out soon enough."

With a flourish, Jason announced that Dick was no fun and that he wasn't going to say since Dick was being boring.

"Depends on your definition of fun," Jones commented, remembering some of the troubles Neal had gotten into.

"Hey," Dick grumbled in a friendly manner. He was glad Jason had decided to hold back the information that Dick had been a cop in Bludhaven at one point. However, he wasn't happy with his adoptive brother's presence. Especially since he seemed to like torturing him like this.

"I'm going to see what's keeping Peter," he said, leaving the room. He could hear Jason making comments as he left.

* * *

**The New Place**

Neal wasn't a complete character. He had a lot of Dick in his character. Including the ability to convince people to do things his way without them realising it. Although June was a tough one, Dick had more luck than Neal did. He convinced her that letting Jason continue to have the room would be wise. After all, Neal didn't need it since he could go anywhere in the world now. He promised to visit and took a few of Byron's suits with him at June's insistence.

And he left Peter a note. So Dick wasn't surprised to open his apartment door to see Peter standing there with the note in his hand.

"Peter! So glad you could make it!" Dick crowed as he let his friend in. Peter walked in and looked around the airy apartment. The floors were hardwood and everything was open and large. It was a little bigger than Dick was used to but his Neal side quite enjoyed the extra studio space. The balcony also had a small garden on it, one Dick had been surprised to find. He couldn't tell if the plants were just that hardy or if they had been left as a gift.

"Nice place. How'd you get it?" Peter asked.

Dick was surprised at the question. It was to be expected of Peter yet, on some level, he had expected the agent to just roll over and ignore him now that Neal was living as the adopted son of a rich man and no longer Peter's problem since the anklet was removed.

"It's one of my old apartments from when I last lived in New York as Dick." He refrained from saying that it hadn't been in Dick's name but another alias. He had the property transferred into his name since he was probably going to be here often now.

"Really?" Peter sounded surprised. "You had a place like this and you stayed with June?"

"How was I supposed to explain Neal Caffrey living in Dick Grayson's apartment?" Dick responded with a shrug. "And it's outside the radius."

Peter nodded in understanding and pulled up a seat at the kitchen bar. "So, explain."

"Explain what?"

"Whatever made Diana and Jones feel like they offended you or something," Peter responded. "They said you left the room quickly yesterday."

"I don't recall," Dick said as he pulled a couple of beers out of the fridge. He placed one in front of Peter. It was a distraction from the conversation.

"You know if I drink this, I'm going to be around for at least the next hour?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

Dick snorted and raised his bottle to the filled boxes piled in the corner. "You can help me unpack then."

Peter nodded and took a sip. "Why didn't you get your siblings to help you move?"

"Are you talking to them?" Dick questioned.

"I don't see how that's relevant to my question." Dick's shoulders slumped. Peter always had been a difficult one to distract. "Is this about how Jason went around telling the team stories about you?"

"Jason's a CI now, right?" Dick questioned.

Peter shrugged his shoulders but nodded. "More or less, I guess."

"So why don't you go ask him?"

"I want to hear from you. After all, your brothers don't have your history with my team."

"A history of being chased and then caught. Yeah. There's a history there."

Peter frowned. Dick knew he normally sounded more proud of his crimes, and there were times when he was however, now he was just reminded of how he had gotten arrested and spent years in prison. It reminded him of how he was little more than a criminal in the eyes of some of the FBI agents.

Peter said. "I'll be honest Dick, I was hoping you would come back and still want to work with us."

Dick was shocked at the request. He hadn't expected it. Of course, he hadn't expected Peter to show up either. He thought about Jason being in the office and the small snippets of stories he had heard about Tim. "You have enough CIs."

It seemed Peter knew exactly what it was thinking about. "Your brothers are not you. Also, I'm calling Bruce if Jason turns up at the van in costume again." Peter frowned disapprovingly as he spoke and Dick quickly turned to stare at him.

"Jason did what?"

"He turned up in his Red Hood or 'Red Bat' costume," Peter repeated. "Also, neither of your brothers have been issued formal positions anywhere near what you have. Usually they just turn up whenever they want."

Dick smiled. "Yeah. They're like that." He could just imagine Peter's face as Jason appeared outside the van dressed in his night uniform. Or possible other times his brothers would have turned up without warning.

"Do you have any other offers or would you like to come back to work with my team as a free man and paid consultant?" Peter asked. "Even if you just join us until you find another job."

Dick was shocked. Peter was still asking? He still wanted him? "Seriously?" Peter nodded. "I mean, I guess. If no one minds." He was an ex-con after all. While it hadn't been officially added to Dick Grayson's name, the agents in the White Collar office knew that he was an ex-con.

"I think Jones and Diana will enjoy having you around again. Diana will rub it in Jones' face though. He thought you might leave for another city after everything."

"I still might."

"Any ideas where you might go?"

Dick paused as no places sprung to mind. He was trying to set up in New York and he didn't want this apartment to go to waste. Also, Mozzie wasn't arriving for a couple more days and would be annoyed if Dick left without him.

* * *

**Terror**

Dick hesitated. The 'open' sign hovered in his vision. This coffee place had been outside his radius before and he had only been able to come for rare visits.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, wincing as the scent of coffee blasted his face. It woke him up a little and helped dispel some of his worries about facing his siblings.

Bruce had been reasonable about him running off overseas. Dick had to believe his siblings were the same way.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Steph said as she leaned forward on the counter. She was giving him a wild grin. "I think we need to have a talk."

Dick swallowed. Steph could be terrifying when she wanted.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I do think this might be the second-to-last chapter. At the very least, the end of the party is the end of this story. Thanks to everyone who has followed this story so far!

 

**Served**

Dick stood there in an apron, smiling pleasantly as he took people's orders and helped Steph make coffee and sell baked goods.

 _"If you're going to talk to me, get behind this counter and help,"_ Steph had said. Dick had tried to explain that he was getting coffee for a stakeout and that Peter was expecting him but she refused to serve him and moved onto the next person.

"One mocha!" Dick called out, handing the coffee cup to the woman who moved forward to collect it. Then he quickly moved back to the register to serve the next customer.

"Peter."

"So, this is what getting coffee looks like," Peter commented with a smile that said Dick wasn't in trouble, which Dick found strange. "I think you know what I would like to order."

Dick winced but his guilt evaporated as Peter turned to Steph, who had barely said a word to Dick even though he was standing here and trying to help.

"How's he doing?"

"He's working. I think he might be sorry," Steph responded, finishing with a glare at Dick.

Dick was a detective and he put the pieces together. "You sold me to her! You knew this was the nearest coffee shop!"

"I did."

"Was there even a stakeout?"

"No," Peter admitted. "I did feel bad about that but that's what the pizza was for. Also, the fake stakeout was El's idea."

Dick glared, recalling the pizza they had consumed earlier. It had been Peter's treat and now he knew why.

"Why arrange a trick like this?"

"I promised Steph I would get you into the store and went with Tim's suggestions on how to do it," Peter responded.

Dick stared.

"..."

"They're your family and they've been worried about you. I just think you needed the reminder that you're not tethered to a certain area and can actually visit whenever you want," Peter responded.

"What did they find on you?" Dick demanded to know.

"We actually found something on the Mrs. Suit," Steph announced cheerfully as she handed Peter his coffee. "And she convinced Peter to help get you here because otherwise we'd tell Peter about it."

"She was going to help anyway since she likes your family," Peter pointed out, moving to the side to add sugar to his coffee. "And apparently made them feel guilty about the blackmail, enough that Jason brought her cookies and Tim did something for her business. I have no idea what, something to do with imports?, but it made her incredibly happy."

Dick really couldn't blame Peter. At least the agent hung around with his coffee in one of the booths while Dick tried to get Steph to talk to him.

"Okay," Steph said an hour later when the store was mostly empty and there was no one at the counter. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Dick said in a deadpan. "Aside from you all blackmailing my friends?"

"Oh, come on, all in good fun. No one was harmed and all that," Steph responded. "How was your trip?"

"Uh, good. I think. Mozzie seemed to enjoy himself and we managed to keep our hands off the shiny stuff-"

"That's good to hear," Peter interrupted.

"Which kept you from getting those postcards you like," Dick added. He was referring to the messages passed through Interpol to Peter Burke about his crimes in other countries.

"We could have done with a couple of postcards," Steph pointed out.

"Your siblings certainly would have liked that. They were watching my office day in and day out for one."

Steph seemed surprised he had noticed.

* * *

**Foreboding**

It took an afternoon of coffee and hot drink orders for Steph and Dick to work something out. It came when Peter mentioned helping Dick move into his new apartment.

"You bought a new apartment?"

"Actually, it's one of my old ones," Dick corrected her. "I just moved back in."

"Even so, I doubt you've spent very long there," Steph mused. They could see an idea forming as her eyes sparkled and her lips curled into a smile. A mischievous smile. "You've moved from where you were staying before to another apartment. You know what this means?"

Dick and Peter shared a look before shaking their heads. Neither of them had any idea what she was talking about.

"Housewarming party!" Steph cheered.

Dick had felt his heart sink with a foreboding feeling. However, Steph insisted that he owed them that and they would have the party either way because they were his family. That meant they already knew where he lived, they just had to turn up.

Dick decided it was better to know when this was going to happen... and he immediately invited Peter's team and El to join them.

* * *

**Housewarming Party**

Peter and El were the first at his apartment on the fateful day. Mostly because Peter was often there and El came with him. She admired the place and thought it was nice.

Jones was next. He brought whiskey with him, which Dick gratefully accepted but hid away in a high shelf where Damian hopefully couldn't find it. The teen was still underage.

Diana arrived after that with a tray of food.

"That's not going to last long," Dick commented with a grin after thanking her for it.

"Why not?"

"Because my brothers will probably devour it."

"Or Helena. I didn't think little girls could have that much of an appetite but she did," Peter commented. He didn't know much about kids.

"I don't know if Helena is coming," Dick said with a frown. "And she's a teenager now. She hit thirteen." He winced at the thought. Teen years were not good years in Wayne Manor. Dick probably had the best time during his teen years and his were filled with questionable choices, mostly of the fashion kind.

"Helena? That Wayne girl?" Diana questioned.

"Are we expecting the Wayne kids? I mean, I know they've been hanging around the office a lot but-"

"I'm _that_ Dick Grayson," Dick pointed out before they could jump to conclusions. "You know, Bruce Wayne's first charity case?"

"And Dick ran out on the family when he went overseas," Peter added. "They wanted this party as some kind of revenge."

"Which worries me," Dick finished.

"Don't worry," El said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll protect you from your little brothers and sisters."

"El!" Dick whined while the rest of the White Collar team laughed. "Fine. Maybe I exaggerate a little bit. They could just want an excuse to hang out. Actually, with Steph being behind it, that's probably the real reason."

"I still can't believe you're _that_ Dick Grayson," Jones mused. "How did we miss that?"

"I was a cop in Bludhaven, right next to Gotham, and went by Dick Grayson and they even missed that I was 'that' Dick Grayson," Dick informed them. "They knew I came from Gotham too, using that as a reason to ask what I thought Bruce Wayne was after when he donated protective gear us."

"What did he want?" El asked.

"Just for us to be safe," Dick responded with a shrug. "Which is what I told them."

"I think the most unbelievable part of that story is that you were a cop," Jones mused once he recovered from the shock.

Diana nodded in agreement.

"I've been a lot of things," Dick informed them. "I went to college, dropped out of college, worked at a bar, worked as a cop, worked at Wayne Industries, and that's not even getting into the kinds of jobs Neal Caffrey did." It certainly wasn't getting into all the things he had done as a vigilante either.

"Now that makes it sound more believable."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, I brought pie." Conner Kent stood on the other side. He hadn't visibly aged with the same bulky but teenage statue, superman blue eyes and short black hair. He was wearing just a plain black shirt, oddly matching with Tim who was standing next to him.

"Hi, Conner," Dick said hesitantly. This was going to be a huge party if his brothers and sisters brought their friends.


	53. Chapter 53

**Guests**

Conner was polite enough. He mostly stuck by Tim, who was chatting with El or Jones.

"Three guesses who that is," Dick called out when there was another knock at the door. As expected, names were called out. Even 'Hughes', which earned Diana a couple of strange looks. "And the winner is..." Dick said as he opened the door. His mouth went dry at the site. "Oh, uh...hi, Kori."

"Greetings," Kori greeted him, flaming hair wafting around her face, shoulders and body as she gave a small smile in greeting.

"Hey, hi, hello," Roy said, waving his hand in Dick's face. "We're here as well."

Jason snorted with a grin on his face. Dick was probably going to pay in brotherly teasing for his nerves.

"Yeah, but I've seen you both in the last week," Dick countered. "Excuse me for not realising you might bring Kori here."

"Am I not welcome?"

"You're welcome," Dick said, quickly backtracking and opening the door to let them in. "Tim won! Kind of."

"Kind of?" Tim questioned. He had guessed 'Jason' and 'Roy' but not 'Kori'. He soon realised his mistake as the tall Tamaranean walked in.

Diana's mouth dropped open.

"Whoa. I guess it's not a Neal Caffrey party until the model shows up," Jones commented.

"Nice to meet you," El said walking up to Kori and introducing herself. They immediately started chatting about Kori's modelling career, which was currently on hold while she travelled with Roy and Jason.

"So, you two dated?" Peter asked Dick.

Dick nodded. "We're just friends now."

* * *

**Guess the Guest**

This time, there wasn't even a knock at the door. Steph just opened it and let herself, and Cass, in. She was carrying a tray of coffee and donuts.

"Hello, FBI agents!" she greeted. Less enthusiastically, she added, "and siblings."

Tim rolled his eyes. Conner looked frozen, like the slightest movement would get him in trouble.

"Coffee," Jason droned, reaching out only for Steph to slap his hand away.

"Back scavenger," she said, "let the agents go first."

"Thank you?" Jones said as he took a coffee, looking around to check everyone's reactions as he did.

As Steph handed out coffee to the rest of the agents and then left the rest for the siblings and friends to fight over, Cass went over to Dick.

"Welcome back," she said with a smile.

"Thanks. But does Stephanie really need to use this as a marketing opportunity?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Teen Liberation**

"Guess who it is!" Dick said as he went to answer the knock at the door.

"Batman!" Jason yelled out for a laugh.

"I hope not," Peter commented.

"Close enough," Damian said as Dick opened the door to reveal him.

"You're not Batman yet," Helena pointed out as she pushed her way in. She gave Dick a hug before rushing off to say hi to Peter and El.

Damian frowned at his sister's back.

"Get over it, prince," Lian snorted at him as she walked in. She barely made two steps before her father was upon her.

"Lian Harper! What happened to the babysitter?" Roy questioned with a scolding glare.

Lian smiled and clasped her hands before her like an innocent teenager girl.

"We liberated her from the clutches of the 'babysitter'," Damian said, adding air quotes around 'babysitter'.

"Damian, you do not take my daughter out of the house without my permission," Roy growled at the teen. However, Damian had grown up with assassins and then Batman and wasn't fazed one bit.

"She had a right to come to this party. Besides, she wanted to see Agent Barrigan again."

"Yep," Lian confirmed, ducking around her dad and rushing over to where the agent was standing.

"I helped!" Helena pointed out.

Roy glared at Catwoman's daughter and then at Dick. "Sometimes, I hate your family."

Dick couldn't blame him. It was the sane reaction.

* * *

**Batman and Superman**

Batman watched the monitors in a grim manner, which was grimmer than normal. There wasn't even a grunt of acknowledgement as Superman sat down in the other seat. He knew this was going to be a tough shift.

"Where are the kids tonight?" Superman asked, probably just trying to make conversation.

Batman considered both the best and worst ways to answer this. Too many of his kids were gathered in the one spot for his liking. "They're in New York, throwing Neal Caffrey a housewarming party." Honestly, Batman didn't think Dick needed it but Dick did tell him it was more for his siblings than him. It didn't inspire confidence that it would all go smoothly.

Superman frowned. "Why are they throwing a housewarming party for a criminal?"

Batman checked all channels. Nothing beyond Oracle reminding him that he didn't need to worry.

"Because he went undercover as Neal Caffrey without telling his siblings so this party is both a homecoming and a punishment for Dick." It was the punishment part which had him worried.

Batman could see the gears turning in Superman's head. It tilted a little as his eyebrows knitted. His hand caressed his jaw, covering his mouth as his eyes widened and it clicked.

"Wait. Neal Caffrey is Dick Grayson?"

"Hn. It was an undercover job for Roy Harper which got out of hand." Although Batman was aware that Dick didn't think of it that way.

"But... didn't Caffrey go to prison?"

"Yes."

"And, he was convicted of crimes."

"Forgery. He didn't kill anyone. In fact, Caffrey has a reputation for being non-violent. Hn. I hope Dick hadn't been neglecting his training."

"You're telling me Dick was a criminal, in jail, while he was missing and your biggest worry is that he might not be able to fight as well as before?"

"He might not have said it, but Dick does plan to go back to fighting crime. His little criminal friend is training with Oracle to work the systems." Also worrying. However, Barbara had attempted many times to reassure him that Mozzie would not be allowed access to their information. Only whatever skills he needed to help Dick out.

They sat in silence for a while before Superman commented, "I should have seen it."

"Seen what?"

"I mean, there was something off about Neal. The way he worked with Peter to solve crimes and the way he put himself on the line to help arrest the man who took that woman and Damian." Superman swallowed. "Deathstroke. He noticed, didn't he?"

"Just realising that now, huh?" Batman said in an unimpressed tone. It still made his arms crawl to realise that mercenary knew where Dick was and what he had been doing.

"If there's a party for Dick, why aren't you there?"

"You couldn't pay me enough money to be in that apartment tonight," Batman responded. As much as the suspense of what his children might get up to was gnawing at him, he didn't want to be at ground zero. "I'll go see Dick tomorrow, after everyone's gone home."

Superman seemed slightly baffled at the idea of the party going on that long.

* * *

**Time to Go**

On one side of the room, Tim was chatting to Conner and Jones. Roy interrupted them a few times but Jason was doing a good job of distracting him by talking about Dick's apartment. Or criticising Dick's apartment.

"What's wrong with it?" was not a question Dick was going to ask anytime soon. Jason was loud enough that Dick knew most of what Jason had issues with.

How did he even find the shirt kicked under the couch anyway?

On the other side of the room, Damian was leaning against the wall and watching everything while El stood nearby. They exchanged a few words and he even smiled at her but Damian wasn't interested in talking.

Helena was very interested in talking. She pulled Lian around, learning about everyone in the room. Jones told tales about his time at the United States Naval Academy and then at Harvard Law School. She learnt about the hotels Diana had lived in growing up and they even shared a few things about the hotels since Bruce sometimes brought Selina and their daughter on trips. Lian managed to escape while they were discussing the hotels in Metropolis.

Steph was making sure Dick didn't escape, having pulled him onto the couch with Cass on the other side while listening to Peter tell them about some of the cases they worked together.

Then there was a knock on the wall from the apartment beside theirs.

"Opps, sorry!" Diana called, realising they were probably being a little loud.

However, the Bat siblings paused and all looked to Dick.

"Didn't you buy that apartment as well?" Steph questioned in a whisper. "As a, you know, base?"

Dick hummed in a 'I can neither confirm nor deny' manner.

"I don't need to hear this," Peter decided, throwing his hands in the air. He wasn't hiding from Dick's obvious background in vigilantism however, he may have spent a bit of time researching Commissioner Gordon and deciding he was a smart enough man to take his cues from.

"So how do you have neighbours to complain about the noise?"

Dick grinned at Steph because he knew that answer to that and he could see it driving a few of his siblings crazy with the mystery. The next apartment was decked out with everything Dick could need to fight crime and, while there wasn't a bed, there was a person more comfortable living in 'non-traditional' apartments.

He went out onto the balcony and banged on the window to the next apartment.

"Hey! Moz! You can join the party if you want."

After a few moments of trap disengagement, the window opened and Mozzie popped out.

"Since you asked so nicely." He dropped through the window to Dick's apartment.

"Hello, Mr. Moz," Helena greeted him politely.

"Hello, little cat," Moz responded. "Would you be interested to know that there's a crime in progress at Masso's Club?"

"Masso's," Dick mused. "Isn't that the club Burrelli runs?"

"Yeah. Someone's taken Burrelli and his stooges hostage. Although I don't think they'll be alive for long."

There was silence in the room for a few moments.

"Figures this would happen once we stopped watching him," Diana commented. It wasn't enough to break the strange air over the Wayne siblings.

"I... have a meeting coming up," Tim said, "and I need to prepare. Sorry to duck out so soon."

"I'm coming too," Conner added, following Tim out of the apartment. "You're my ride."

Damian had already snuck out the window without a goodbye.

"So..." Roy hummed, leaning on Jason.

Jason sighed. "Fine. Let's go. See you later, Dick."

"I will assist," Kori confirmed as she followed them out the door.

"Time to make... a delivery," Steph said dramatically.

Dick sighed. "Really?"

"Yes," Cass responded, following Steph as she jumped out the window.

Helena watched them go and after a moment, turned to Mozzie with Lian by her side.

"May we check out your apartment?" she asked.

"If you can get in without triggering the alarms," Mozzie responded pleasantly.

Helena shared a look with Lian. Both girls were confident that they could get through.

"So, is there really a crime going on?" Dick asked Mozzie in a suspicious tone.

"How could you suggest such a thing, Dick?" Mozzie responded in a mock-betrayed tone. "I spent most of the day searching for crimes to keep your siblings and their friends busy so we could have a few moments of this party without them."

"I really shouldn't ask but, all of them?" Peter questioned, implying the vigilantism. He hadn't expected every single person in the room to be into the vigilantism, although Kori was a given.

Dick smiled and shrugged while his head gave a small nod.

"Whatever that was, I'm worried about the little guy's involvement," Diana said with a pointed look at Mozzie.

"Moz is harmless," Dick reminded them.

"And isn't it much quieter?" Mozzie pointed out. The group looked around and Jones snickered into his drink. They had to admit he was right. "Let's have some fun before they return."

"Don't do it again," Peter smiled as he scolded Mozzie. Mozzie ignored the warning as the smaller gathering resumed. Dick grinned at his friends and proposed a toast to the hard work of the FBI, which he would be helping with again come Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: That's the end of this one. I am planning another crossover of this nature, although it probably won't be up for a while, certainly not until after Christmas at the earliest. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment and stuck around through this long story!


End file.
